The Call of Blood
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: Morgana livid of her second failure, turns to one last battle. Merlin caught in the midst, is left with no choice but to reveal his magic to fight for magic on both sides. But Arthur would just like some answers for once.  Spoilers to season 4!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG I'm BACK! Officially this time :D And now, I have a Merlin fic! I'm soooooo siked! I nearly have it finished, so guess what that means?**  
><strong>There won't be a long wait between chapters! Woo!<strong>

**Anywho, For the time setting of this story please read:**

**This is based after Season 4, only Arthur has not married Gwen...yet...and Agravaine has not died. Though he was granted clemency for his crimes. But for how long this will last...we'll find out MWahahahaha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One~<p>

Merlin thought everything was going particularly well for the normal schedule he usually had to handle. He bounced up the street, feeling particularly amused that he had not gotten a long list of chores from his master that morning. Arthur had been too busy getting ready for a council meeting, and Merlin was already running late to help him.

Merlin was a skinny boy, with a tall lanky figure. He was so commonly known for wearing a tattered scarf; or neckerchief, that it was weird to see him without it. The young servant wore animal skin boots and a brown tan skin jacket as well. He always had a bounce in his step, and a shinning smile that could cheer up even the most depressing person.

Yet he had a dark secret, which could get him killed. The boy contained magic, which was outlawed on penalty of death, without hesitation.

He waved hello to the blacksmith who gave a smile and nod to him. Yes indeed, today was going to be perfection, superb.

In till he heard the warning bells go off in the distance with a terrifying loud gong. Its echoes traveled to Merlin's ears, causing him to drop Arthur's freshly cleaned laundry into a mud puddle. Cursing silently, the young warlock gingerly lifted up the soaked tunic with regret.

That was another ten minutes of his life wasted away on the prat king and not training his magic.

Deciding not to worry too much on the mud, Merlin turned and ran for the throne room in haste, his curiosity on what was happening taking over his thoughts.

Bursting into the room unceremoniously, Merlin found himself late and interrupting what appeared to be a very important event. Arthur, currently sitting on his throne, raised an eyebrow at Merlin, and narrowed upon the muddy tunic. His gaze said one thing; he was so going to have multiple chores when this was over.

Wading his way through the throng of people, attempting not to be rude but at the same time quickly getting to Arthur's side. It was at this moment that Merlin saw the small group of people standing in a pitiful state before the king.

Their clothes ripped to shreds, and barely hanging on their figures to cover them decently. Ugly wounds covered many of the men, and even to Merlin's disgust the women and children. They had their gazes all cast down to the floor. Except for a few inquiring souls whom wished to know his identity.

Indeed, Merlin could not shake the feeling that they looked similar.

"Now, explain to me Sir Bedivere, who are these people you bring before me?" Arthur asked, diplomacy becoming his new aurora.

"Citizens from a small village, we attacked the minute we knew they were there," An old knight supplied, his voice harsh and cold as he spoke. Arthur's face was filled with fury as he barked the reply,

"Are you telling me you attacked an innocent village?"

"No! Our laws are against them, those who killed your father, these villagers are druids,"

Merlin dropped Arthur's muddy tunic to the floor, resulting in a loud smack as the wet fabric impacted on the stone. One of the druid men, the leader by the look of it, chanced a glance towards him. Once more Merlin was greeted by another shock, for he did indeed know this man.

It was Iseldir, a leader of one of the druid camps, the one where Mordred had once lived. He had once aided Merlin in a quest to save a dragon egg from the hands of a man who would use it for power instead of good. A quick glance through the rest of the men, Merlin resulted in relief that Mordred was not one of them. Arthur next to him on his throne took in a sharp breath as well, as if he too knew him.

Though Merlin could not begin to fathom how Arthur would know a druid leader. Unless he threatened him before...maybe for the cup of life?

"I am not hearing anything wrong, or worthy of attack," Arthur strangled out, and he sounded like someone had their hands around his throat. Merlin looked among the Druids again, and noticed more of them were looking in his direction now.

Merlin wondered if they knew he was Emrys, he was sure that Iseldir did.

"They were smugglers as well Sire, we have proof,"

"Smugglers?"

At this point, Iseldir stood forward. Wringing his old hands together in a surprisingly calm manner, he spoke,

"Sire, if you would let me ex-"At this point a guard knocked him to the floor. Merlin flinched, trying to avoid the gazes of the people that now seemed to think he was supposed to entertain them or something. He was tried to silence, didn't they know that?

"That will be enough, Merlin help that men and his wound whilst he speaks," Merlin grabbed a water basin from a nearby servant and Gaius came forward with a clean cloth. He accepted it in gratitude and stumbled to his knees to help his kinsman in magic.

"Sire, the luggage we have that looks like smuggled goods is just the villages supplies. We must live somehow. However I truly believe and I know you do as well, that your men did not attack because of that. We are not fooled, your men seek to kill us for magic, and use the smuggling as an excuse."

Arthur looked uncomfortable.

"If you needed someone to tell you more on magic, provide you with the knowledge that we only use it for good, I am aware there is someone in the room that can be of service," Merlin dropped the water basin, and the bowl cracked spreading water everywhere.

'_Sorry Emrys,'_ Iseldir's voice rung inside Merlin's head.

"Merlin, this isn't the time for you to be a buffoon," Arthur snapped in frustration. A small druid boy stepped forward,

"You should treat him with more respect! He is a great and powerful man!" An older woman next to him, Merlin guessed to be a mother shushed him terrified. Pulling him back into the midst of their people.

Merlin felt the color rise in his cheeks as Arthur's gaze rest on him.

"Are you acquainted with these people Merlin?" Merlin gulped, every eye in the court turned on him. His silence and secrets forced him to look down ashamed as he lied to his king.

"No my lord,"

Silence.

"This man you speak of, will he say something?" Arthur asked, turning his attention back to Iseldir.

The man in question turned and looked at Merlin for a very long time, than he sighed and turned back to the king. A look of defeat spread across his features.

"It appears he will not, his silence is too important to him,"

The king frowned, and he addressed to the air, pointed to the man that Iseldir spoke of.

"A coward then, if he can save his people and refuses with silence to save his own skin,"

The words stung Merlin like he had been whipped several times. It tortured him inside, to allow his people to be hurt and hunted by Camelot's men. The butt of jokes, the target practice of knights.

Will the fight ever end?

"Then to the dungeons in till further evidence shows itself, we can neither claim you guilty or innocent at the given standing,"

Merlin saw the small boy who had stood up for him turn and glare murderously at him. Another whiplash to add to the injury, a cruel pediment to the day.

"Council dismissed,"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the shortest chapter, sorry about that!<strong>

**Anyways hope you liked it...Review? It will help me improve! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm being generous. I'll give you all a little more in depth, so you don't think 'of is this worthwhile to read?**

**So here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two~<p>

Merlin collapsed on a stool across from Gaius, his angst growing as he waited on Gaius to say something.

"Calm down Merlin, Arthur won't do anything to them tonight,"

Merlin pushed the bowl of food that his guardian offered away. He was feeling too sick to eat.

"Did you hear what Arthur said? I'm a coward, those people are suffering and I can help, but my secret being revealed is something I've been told since I came here will condemn me to death!" He slammed his fist on the table to empathize his point.

"Merlin, you are no coward,"

He went to reply, when the alarms radiated through the room. Merlin jerked out of his seat, and ran through the doors. Leaving Gaius and his dinner behind at the table in quite a startled heap.

He burst into Arthur's chambers, and his heart sank when he saw his king yanking his armor onto the table.

"Merlin! Good, help me," He said, as he placed his sword on the table. Yet Merlin could not move, his feet rooted to the ground in horror. The worst case scenarios running through his thoughts.

"_Mer_lin! We have a war going on here!"

"What's happening?"

"_Morgana_, you would think she would grow tired of this," Arthur ran out of the room, leaving the state of chaos behind, the sounds of screams rose from the courtyard. Merlin stumbled over his boots as he crossed the King's room to the window facing the battle. He looked down, and saw red cloaks running into the war. Magic throbbed through Merlin's body, coursing a path into his veins, almost painfully at the sight.

How could they use magic to harm Camelot? All it was doing was convincing Arthur that the stories Uther had told him were true.

Merlin ran out into the hall, and saw the guards had abandoned their posts. He turned the corner, aiming to meet up with Arthur again.

Then paused, He knew he was crazy for even considering this. And if Arthur or anyone really found out if he followed through with this plot, he would be executed no matter what the price.

He sucked in a deep breath and ran towards the dungeons.

0o0

Once again, the guards were gone, which at this point concerned Merlin. They needed to keep them there, what if the prisoners tried to escape. He snorted to himself, like he was doing now.

"Iseldir!" Merlin yelled, his neckerchief flew into his face as he turned into the lit corridor. Snatching it out of his eyesight, he ran up to the cell door.

"Emrys, what are you doing here?" Iseldir, walked from the back of the cell, from a women who was looking quite ill. Merlin sucked his breath, and swallowed hard, sneaking a look behind him.

"Helping my kin," The warlock replied, thrusting his hand to the padlock that bound the druids inside. Iseldir's people came forward looking suspicious at him. Merlin yanked the door open, steaming from his blast of power.

"You betrayed us so many times before, Emrys, why should we place out trust in you now?" It was the boy from the back, who had asked the question allowing Merlin to pause.

"You have no choice and no other opportunity like this again." He reasoned, Iseldir nodded.

"Thank you Merlin," He said, patting him on the shoulder. Merlin jumped surprised at the use of his actual name coming from his mouth. "How far will you go with us, or is this the end of your aid? I do not want to push you further,"

Merlin thought about it, he didn't want to be caught. That would mean Arthur would find out…then again, maybe it was time for Arthur to know.

"In till you are out of the courtyard, I can guarantee help to there. After that, I can't risk getting caught," He decided.

"Why? Does it matter Emrys? Maybe Arthur needs to know that magic is always at his side. You are powerful and destined to do great things, how can you if you hide?"

"He isn't quite ready yet, but one day he will be and I will tell him. I promise magic will be restored that very day, but in till now these attacks with magic that keep happening are not helping," Merlin replied, trying to empathize the last bit. The druids looked sheepishly at him, but Merlin knew they didn't have time to talk about magic returning and his destiny.

"C'mon quickly, those who are strong help the wounded," Merlin grabbed the little boy who he had argued with and lifted him up. He wrapped his arms around his neck like a child clinging to his mother and Merlin ran towards the doors.

"STOP!" Someone shouted. Merlin thrust his free hand in front of himself and the boy blindly, knocking the guard out cold. He could only hope he had reacted fast enough that the guard would not remember him. The boy squealed as if this was one big game, and cheered him on.

He ran on, the druids behind him. Iseldir right at his side, they entered the courtyard.

At that moment Merlin saw Agravaine, doing nothing to help Arthur against the magic attackers.

'_Morgana, she already attempted to seize the throne once from Arthur and once from Uther, and failed in the end both times. She is lucky Agravaine pleaded for clemency the last time.' _Merlin thought as he placed the boy down into women's arms. She accepted and smiled,

"Thank you Emrys,"

He nodded and turned to Iseldir,

"Quick through those doors, the battle should make it easy for you to escape into the woods; I'll cover for you as long as I can,"

Iseldir thanked him, and grabbed a women's hand leading the small rag-tag group into the escape route that Merlin had told them of. The warlock turned his gaze shifting to the battle behind him. He was going to look for Arthur, when someone blocked his view. Morgana dressed in her black shredded dress, her hair tangled from a year living in the woods. Yet she did not look livid at him, ready to kill, instead her face showed bewilderment.

"You…you're…_helping_ them!" She gasped; her dark ringlets tumbled in the whipping summer wind.

"Morgana, I did what you could not. I showed mercy to those who needed it, they had done nothing wrong," Merlin snarled at her, and she glared in return.

"You poisoned me! You have no mercy!"

"I had no choice," Merlin yelled at her, thrusting his arms in frustration. "You never let me explain, I never wanted to hurt you Morgana,"

She looked like she was going to ask what he meant, but someone slammed into Merlin. Knocking him down onto the stone floor of the courtyard, and Morgana used this as her chance to escape. Her original planned ruined by the servant lying on the floor. Merlin's vision blurred, before finally going black.

0o0

"_Mer_lin, you pathetic use of a servant, c'mon!" Merlin groaned, and rolled over. His head pounded in throbbed in unison.

"Hello prat," He responded, and he heard the King give a relieved sigh.

"Get up idiot, and help me with the wounded." He ordered while Merlin came to his feet.

"How do you know _I'm_ not wounded?" Merlin asked innocently, though secretly he wished Arthur would cut him a break; he had laid on the stone floor all night for the record.

"Nice try _Mer_lin," Arthur called over his shoulder, and he went to help pick up a discarded wheelbarrow that was lying in the way of a horse and wagon. Shaking his head, Merlin headed back to the castle, hoping to be able to help Gaius inside.

"Merlin, thank God you're alright, Arthur said he hadn't found you yet about a half an hour ago," Gaius sighed, as Merlin entered his work area. He nodded,

"I'm alright now Gaius, just a strike on the head last night. Nothing really to worry about," Gaius frowned and motioned for him to sit down. He turned to his remedies and potions, beginning to sort through them.

"The druid village escaped last night, Arthur is furious. Said that they ran because they did have something to hide after all." Merlin nodded, flipping aimlessly through a book next to him.

"Did he?"

"He also suspects it was the work of sorcerery that got them out, due to the damage on the cell door, yet has not said anything yet," That got Merlin's attention, as he finally met Gaius' eyes. Gaius looked directly at his ward now, worried.

"Merlin, please tell me that you were not involved," Gaius begged, sitting down on the bench next to him. He straightened his robes around him, and met the young man's eyes with expectance.

"Merlin," He said again, as he noticed that he was avoiding his gaze.

"They are my kin Gaius, they had done nothing wrong. I had to help; some of them were barely seven years old!" His mentor frowned deeply.

"Merlin, how could you be so careless? What if you were seen?"

Merlin proceeded to explain what had happened the previous night, carefully keeping all the details intact, and assuring him everything was fine. Yet, the part with Morgana was highly interesting.

"Morgana might suspect Merlin, it is not every day that the king's servant disobeys the law in such extremes," Merlin sighed.

"I know, but at least she can't do anything about it,"

"She has Agravaine in the court Merlin; she _can_ do something about it. She could have him spy on you and more!" Gaius warned. Merlin knew he was right, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Yes, but Agravaine is being watched carefully by Arthur since he was granted clemency after Morgana's fall,"

"That's no reason to relax Merlin; it only causes Agravaine to be more subtle and careful in what he does,"

"I'm going to check on Arthur," Merlin decided. Gaius gave his ward a wary look, but did not argue, Merlin knew what he was doing. They were all suspcious of Agravaine, and if Merlin was at Arthur's side, then there was more hope than none.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da? Would do you all think? Yay, Nay?<strong>

**Please don't be afraid to speak up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello 300 people who read the first couple of chapters...why havn't you reviewed? Is this story that bad?  
>Hmmmmm, well I hope this is an improvment! Terrible cliff-hanger though!<strong>

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three~<p>

"How could Morgana do this?" Arthur asked Agravaine, just as Merlin entered his room. Agravaine kept calm, he was worried himself but for different reasons.

Morgana had to pull out of the raid early last night. The group of druids she was going after…they had escaped her grasp and could no longer pledge allegiance to her. Why? Because the servant that stood right beside the King's door had beat them to the job, and released them on his accord and not Morgana's as the plan had once been.

The question was…why had the ever so loyal servant of King Arthur done so?

Morgana had been troubled for hours last night after the battle at what she had seen. Trying to place this new piece of the puzzle into the picture yet could not get it to fit, for something else was missing.

"In the mean time, the druids escaped last night. I fear it might be sorcerery but I'm not sure, how else would they know the castle and get the timing so perfect? They had to be working for Morgana inside the castle. I want Camelot searched, Agravaine?" Arthur looked at his uncle, startled to see he was hardly paying attention. Instead he seemed suddenly keen to glaring at his manservant, the hopeless case of Merlin.

"Agravaine," He said again, attempting to regain his Uncle's attention.

"Yes sire?" He said turning his gaze back to him.

"Is there are problem with Merlin?" He asked.

Agravaine looked over at his lanky mess of a servant, and though he would never admit it out loud, his best friend. He shook his head, and Merlin's eyes narrowed dangerously at his uncle. The tension was obvious, but why?

"No my lord, I have no quarrel with your servant," He said.

"Then I want the search for sorcerery to commence," Arthur ordered. Then dismissed him, leaving him and Merlin alone in his chambers.

"Merlin, what's going on between you and Agravaine?" Arthur inquired, sitting down in his chair, and kicking his legs onto the table. He needed to be especially aware of his uncle nowadays, specifically because Morgana was still attacking and he could turn on him once more easily.

"Nothing," Merlin said, as he went to pick up Arthur's dirty laundry. Leaning over and shoving his hand under the bed desperately attempting to get a sock that he had apparently missed the last time he had gone on this hunt. Arthur snorted but did not press the matter.

Merlin left the distressed King, and headed down back to Gaius' chambers. He was so buried in his thoughts he did not notice Gwen in till he literally ran into her.

"Merlin!"

"Gwen! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Merlin gasped as he dumped Arthur's laundry on top of her. Feeling awful he offered his hand to her, and began to drop the scattered clothes back into the basket. Gwen pulled the dirty sock from under the bed off her head and handed it back to him.

"I'm fine, why are you thinking so hard Merlin?" She asked, clear curiosity glowed off her.

"Oh you know me, always thinking about how much a prat Arthur can be," Merlin responded. Gwen gave a smile, and patted Merlin on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later then Merlin; I'm going to check on him. He seemed stressed the last time I saw him." Merlin couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face at the thought.

He continued on his way, when a commotion below in the courtyard grabbed his attention. Heading over to the window, he opened it. The summer heat rushed into his hair, but he dropped his laundry basket again as he saw what was going on.

A druid girl, possibly the age of sixteen was being dragged into the square. She struggled against Gawain and Percival, but was not strong enough. She was crying out, digging her heels into the stone floor and attempting to punch Gawain in the jaw all at once. Merlin leaned out of the window at this point, horrified at the sight of the poor druid.

Gawain grabbed her fist, finally tired of her attempts to harm him. He grabbed a rope from his belt, which Merlin was glad he at least had tried to get her here without the use of it, and tied her hands behind her back. She continued to scream though, and Percival with gentle hands gagged her to silence. She looked up and met his gaze, her eyes filled with pleading.

Merlin recognized her. She was the girl he had handed the boy to last night, though he had thought her to be much older at the time.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's laundry and ran to the throne room; he had to know what Arthur was going to do with her.

0o0

"What is your name?" Arthur asked, the girl sitting on her knees before him. Her eyes downcast, finally admitting defeat.

"Avis," She muttered.

"What?" Arthur asked, turning to her, but she did not repeat her name to him again. Merlin turned to Arthur,

"She said her name was 'Avis'," Merlin supplied to him. Arthur looked at her, true pity in his gaze. However Avis scowled at his mercy.

"Why did your people run Avis?" He asked, finally deciding to stand and pace as her questioned her. Gawain and Percival continued to guard her at each side. Avis did not appear to be thrilled with the situation.

"We feared the worst; your kind has attempted to murder our people for little reason before. Why should you change your ways so quickly?" Arthur paled at the clear mention of what his father had done to the druids before. Yet Avis was not done with her mental knife that she had pointed at Arthur.  
>"I believe you have attacked our village before have you not? Killing at will, without knowing our crimes,"<p>

"Who helped you, why did you not trust me to be fair with my judgment? How do you know I am not different?" Arthur pleaded with her, these answers he had always wanted to know.

"We were helped by no one," She snapped, though Merlin caught her quick glance at him. She was covering for him, and Merlin couldn't be more thankful. Though Merlin saw Agravaine had caught her gaze as well, and he gulped uncomfortably. Avis ignored the other two questions, whether it was deliberate, Merlin was not certain.

"No one helped you?" Arthur asked incredulously, looking completely baffled.

"We have magic too Arthur, is it that hard to understand?" She asked.

"How can you lie to me like this? The doors were broken from the outside, which meant you had an accomplice on the other side. I want a truthful answer, please," Arthur strangled out the please as a last resort. Avis remained silent.

"Where is your leader now?"

"Gone, no longer in Camelot by this point," Arthur leaned down into her face, yet Avis leaned back disgusted.

"I can still hunt them outside of my kingdom, yet I won't. I don't need too, I have you to answer for their crimes," Merlin nearly choked.

"Arthur you can't be serious, she's too young. She's just a-"

"She's old enough to be held for her actions, she refuses to answer to the King. Lied, murdered, smuggled, and finally used magic against the knights of Camelot. Which according to law is only punishable by death," Arthur said, his voice steely. Yet Merlin could not allow this, his heart pounding, he stood in front of her.

"Arthur, we never confirmed her as a smuggler. She never used magic against the knights of Camelot, which means she never murdered"Merlin pleaded, trying to protect Avis from Gawain, who was attempting to grab her.

"That's enough Merlin; we do have proof either way. Agravaine is a witness of these crimes; see her to the dungeons will you Uncle?" Avis screamed, looking straight at Merlin cutting him to the core.

"Help me please! Help, I never would betray you, please!" Then the doors slammed shut, and Merlin turned on Arthur.

"Please Arthur, she is just a child. A girl! She would never-"Merlin found himself cut off again.

"Shut up Merlin, I need to think,"

Silence filled the courtroom, and once again Merlin felt angry. Why could nothing ever go to plan? Merlin stormed out of the room slamming the doors behind him, though he could Arthur calling his name from behind him.

Merlin headed towards the cell where Avis had been thrown.

Merlin shoved a slice of bread to her, no doubt her last before tomorrow. The pit in his stomach churned the horror of the thought. She snatched it up and turned her back to him, though Merlin still felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I tried I really did," She did not reply at first then,

"I covered for you, don't make me regret it someday," Merlin felt like she had slapped him in the face. He looked down,

"I won't, I promise."

"I'm scared Emrys…of dying," Merlin flinched, he felt terrible. How could Arthur do this?

"I'm going to get you out of here tonight, you will see your home again," She turned to reply when she was cut off.

"Merlin, get up here," Arthur stood at the entrance of the dungeons. Avis scrambled to the back of the dungeon. To terrified to see Arthur and be seen with Merlin.

Merlin looked sadly at her and then headed up to his king.

"Yes, Sire?" Arthur scowled at him.

"Leave her alone Merlin, I don't want you messing with this. I feel worse enough as it is, I don't want to execute a girl but she gave me no choice," Merlin shook his head in disagreement.

"No, you left no room for choices. She can live, you won't let her," Arthur frowned.

"Your done with duties today Merlin, go get some rest okay?" Merlin didn't need telling twice.

0o0

It was pitch black, and Merlin stumbled out of his room.

_Crash!_

Flinching as the stack of books landed on the floor behind him, Merlin flashed a look towards Gaius, who turned in his sleep restlessly. Silently, Merlin's eyes turned gold and the scattered books arranged themselves again once more in their original pile. He grabbed his leather jacket he so commonly wore, then paused and grabbed the red one instead. The less recognizable tonight, the better.

He ran through the corridors, avoiding the normal guard paths and headed towards the stairs downwards. He looked down and saw the guards, looking quite bored below. Time to lighten the mood apparently.

Merlin's eyes turned their familiar gold again, and a rush of magic left him in a breathless exhilarating stream raising the mugs around the two men. Dancing the mugs headed down the opposite corridor of where Avis was kept.

Startled, and suspicious, the guards headed after the mugs wondering if they were really seeing this or if they were just that drunk. Taking his chance the warlock rushed down the stairs and towards the druid girl's cell. Using his magic, he bent the bars mentally enough to allow a small figure through.

"Avis, quick," He hissed, and a small head appeared in the light of his torch. Her brunette mahogany hair glittered as much as her brown eyes. She stumbled through the bars, and Merlin bent them back to shape.

"Thank you Emrys," Merlin smiled.

"Merlin if you don't mind, Emrys never felt right," She nodded, and they ran back up the stairs the guards' lack of return a relief at the time.

Sticking to the shadows, Merlin got her as far as the exit of the courtyard, just ahead was the stairs down and into the city below.

The alarm bells sounded, knocking together so hard it rattled his ears.

The sound of boots caught their attention, panic filled Merlin's chest and he missed Avis turning on him. She pushed him into a pile of hay over the edge of the bridge she stood on, leaving her alone.

"There! Halt!" Merlin cursed under his breath in panic, as Avis was surrounded. He had failed her, yet she continued to protect him. Avis was dragged away after an exchange of words and Merlin sighed. Burying his head in the hay, the young warlock felt sick.

0o0

"What the hell happened to you?" Arthur asked, as Merlin entered his chambers covered in hay and looking as if he was the walking dead.

"Fell into a pile of hay this morning getting your breakfast," Arthur's clumsy servant placed a hay free meal before him, nearly an hour late. Arthur met Merlin's tired gaze, and wondered if he had gotten any sleep the previous night.

"You're not still upset about the girl are you? Because she tried to escape last night again, my mind is set because of that," Merlin nodded absent minded, making his bed and smoothing out the covers. Arthur sighed, the heavy burden of being King taking its toll on him hard this morning.

"Merlin, it's my duty of the people to protect them. I can't have her running around wild causing panic,"

"Then exile her, don't execute her," Merlin mumbled as he attempted to find a pillow that Arthur had lost trying to get up last night due to the alarms. Feeling no need to help in the search, for Merlin had proved himself quite capable before in the task, Arthur frowned and took a bite of his sausage.

"I hardly believe that will make any difference to her," Merlin dropped the newly discovered pillow, his eyes meeting Arthur's in fury.

"Not a difference? I think it will make the world's difference! This is going to determine what kind of King you are Arthur, are you prepared for that? Have we not learned from the time you killed the king, and Queen Annis came after you only a couple of months ago?" Merlin had struck a nerve, but Arthur was determined not to show it.

"That was completely different Merlin,"

"Is it?" Merlin questioned, continuing with his duties. Arthur frustrated more than ever, left the room and headed for the balcony. He wanted this over with by now, and he wanted it to be done as painlessly as possible.

0o0

"Camelot does not tolerate these crimes that have been listed above, which are only punishable regrettably by death," Gasps from the people below, murmuring between the women and men. Arthur hesitated, his arm in the air, was this right?

_I think it will make the world's difference! This is going to determine what kind of King you are Arthur, are you prepared for that?_

Closing his eyes, Arthur brought his arm down. For the first time, Arthur had carried this out on his own accord, and now he wondered how his father slept at night.

The sound was terrible, a wail from the girl, the silence. Arthur turned and walked out, leaving Agravaine where he had once stood. He wished to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Gosh, what does Morgana think of this? You'll soon find out!<strong>

**And please, feel free to review! It helps me write! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello! Those 8 reviews made my day!**

**Thanks to Equestrian 4 life, Anon, OrangeTeddy, ebonypol, Thursday 22, AnotherNamelessAuthor, Toraneko-chan, and pixie freak!**

**Seriously! Thanks!**

**Hope you like this chapter, it was one of my favorites to write, but not the number one**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four~<p>

Merlin slammed his hand down on Gaius' table, anger overtaking every emotion he had once had.

"Why, Gaius? She was _sixteen_, she was _scared_ of dying. How could Arthur do this?" Gaius placed a hand on his ward's shoulder. "I failed her last night, and now her death is on my hands!"

"She was a druid; Arthur was forced to do what Camelot expected." Merlin stood abruptly, and headed to his room. He collapsed on his bed, his anger tiring him quickly.

A knock on the door sounded, and Arthur entered looking at Gaius.

"Where is he?" Gaius folded his hands in front of him.

"I'm afraid he is ill sire, he will need some time. I expect him to be fine tomorrow," Arthur frowned.

"CanyoutellhimI'msorry?" Arthur stumbled out pitifully. Gaius leaned forward confused.

"Come again my lord?"

Arthur took a breath and fidgeted in his boots. Trying to figure out why this was so damn hard. He met Gaius' eyes again, and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"I said, can you tell him I'm sorry?" Gaius nodded.

"I will my lord, when he wakes," Arthur gave a satisfied nod and walked out, leaving a very troubled physician behind.

0o0

Morgana paced, thinking over everything, still unable to understand.

"Milady? Are you alright?" Agravaine's voice caused her to spin on her heel. Her eyes flashed in panic, and Agravaine sat down hard at the sheer force of the barrier she sent out.

"Oh," She gasped, though not particularly sorry for what she had done. Agravaine had been an increasing failure, only full of small victories, and only useful for information now days.

"What news of the druid girl we captured and sent back to Camelot?" She asked, sitting down plotting as usual. Thinking in vengeance, as she attempted to plan her new arrival to Camelot.

"She is dead Morgana," Agravaine replied, dusting himself off to attempt to regain his pride. Though Morgana's face delivered otherwise, in a cold fury she looked up at him.

"Are you telling me you failed _again?"_ She asked, her voice reaching that dangerous octave that Agravaine wasn't too pleased to hear.

"No, I have brought better news then you could have hoped for," Morgana paused, taking this in. She flashed her eyes gold, and a glittering fire sprung up. Her attention returned to her uncle, she allowed her arms to open in a gesture to continue.

"Then amuse me, what is it?"

"The boy Merlin, attempted to aid the druid girl once more, yet she saved his life so he would not get caught and only her. Regrettable I must say she was executed after all, but at least we know that it was no mistake you saw of the servant aiding the druids. Merlin appears to be furious at Arthur for her death,"

Oh, how Morgana had wished this news would place the riddles to rest. Yet instead it made it harder to comprehend.

What was Merlin doing?

She thought back to when she had once been his friend. He had known where the druids were, and even appeared in their camp the day she had visited them. Yet she knew for a fact that Merlin was from Ealdor, and his mother was no druid.

What was she overlooking?

"Thank you Agravaine, for once you have done…well," Morgana forced out. "Yet this will not help us quite yet, for this proves to be no help in the plan. However, I do have a theory. Do you know where the druids took refuge?" She asked.

"Yes milady," he replied, startled.

"Then I want you to lead Arthur's men to their new camp, I want them into Arthur's custody again. Let's see how my dear brother deals with that, and how Merlin reacts," She smirked her plan only making sense to her and no one else in the room. Singling out Agravaine in annoyance.

"How do I convince Arthur to do that, he considered the death of the girl to be enough payment for their crimes and wishes no further harm on them. How do I do this without giving myself away?" Morgana hissed.

"Coward! I don't care _how_ you do it. Just get it done!" She screeched, sending Agravaine out of her home. Morgana was flustered enough as it is, she could do with one conversation where the invertebrate Agravaine didn't question her ways.

0o0

Arthur woke with the sun in his face, and he blinked. A lush beautiful breakfast sat on the table in neat arrays, depending on fruit or meat. Arthur was startled, and immediately thought…since when was Merlin actually efficient in his job?

"Ah, morning sire. Your stables have been mucked, your clothes are waiting for you, and I must say it is quite warm outside. Your sword has been polished, along with your armor, and now I would love to serve you…breakfast, it may not be the best but though I do say it looks extravagant in my eyes. By the way, have you heard when brass…?"

Arthur screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur yelled, flying out of bed. George, looking very startled that the king had interrupted his perfectly funny joke about brass, answered with his hands perfectly folded behind his back.

"Well, sire your previous servant sent me to…"

Arthur shook his head.

"No, absolutely not again. Merlin has no right to do this to me, I'm going to kill him-"And with that, George the servant watched as King Arthur of Camelot went in his nightclothes out into the corridor and headed down to his physicians chambers to fetch his servant in which was never good at his job anyways.

Arthur stormed into Gaius' chamber, causing the physician to jump. He turned to see his King making a beeline towards Merlin's room, oh lord what had his ward done now?

"My lord, I wouldn't go in there right now, Merlin truly has taken quite a turn in his health lately," Arthur ignored the warning, and slammed open Merlin's door.

His servant was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, the dreaded neckerchiefs lying all over the floor. His wardrobe, as usual empty from the storage it was supposed to hold. But the worst sight was the figure itself lying in the messed up bed. Merlin lay in only his nightshirt and pants, his pillow lying on top of his stomach, and the crook of his elbow resting over his eyes. He was paler then Arthur had ever seen him, and sweating from fever. It was like him being poisoned all over again.

At his entrance, Merlin groaned and mumbled under his arm.

"I do not want another mixture of frogs, I do not want a remedy of spleen, and I certainly do not want a potion of flies Gaius, I would prefer just laying here thank you,"

Arthur snorted,

"You look terrible," Merlin shoot up; gasping when he saw it was Arthur not Gaius. "Yet, I don't think it's fair to make me suffer too,"

Merlin went green and lay back down, but that didn't stop his reply of;

"Suffering? You said it yourself, George is a better servant then I will ever be," Merlin groaned. "Perhaps I need to go to Ealdor for some fresh prat-free air."

Arthur scowled, clearly not amused at the idea of Merlin leaving for his home village. That would mean more time stuck with George the one-hit brass wonder.

"Glad to see your strange humor doesn't leave you when you're sick," Arthur moved to the side of his bed and stepped on a loose wood plank. The wood ripped from its nails, catapulting into the King's shin with a large cracking sound. For a split second, Arthur could have sworn he saw an old leather bound book hidden beneath the board, but the wood fell back into place covering it before he could decided if he had truly seen it or not. He grunted in pain; see what he got for trying to be nice to Merlin? The wood planks attacked him!

Arthur heard his manservant chuckling under his pillow amused at the sight.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin," Arthur grunted. Merlin appeared from under the feathered pillow, a weak grin plastered among his pale face.

"If I wasn't running after you all the time, I might have time to get that fixed,"

Arthur didn't care, he liked having Merlin around. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"So, you're actually considering leaving me with dull and boring, while you go hit it up in Ealdor? That's cruel, I never would have thought of you like that," Arthur teased. Merlin glared at him, and tossed his sickly pillow into Arthur's face.

"I wouldn't say I would be _hitting it up_ in Ealdor. More like sitting in my mother's mercy while Old Man Simmons goes off on what a trouble I am. How my mother was right to send me away after I accidently knocked a tree down on him," Merlin grumbled, and Arthur burst into laughter.

"You fell a tree on a man?" Merlin grinned.

"He never liked me anyways; I was hoping the tree might change his mind,"

Arthur shook his head amused at his manservant.

"I expect you back to work the minute you can walk and not get sick on me, got it?" Arthur demanded. The sooner the better for him, because he was feeling dull already at the sight of Merlin in his bed looking ill.

Merlin nodded, clearly exhaustion was taking over, and he was nodding off to sleep. Gaius entered at this point, clearly informing him that if he stayed any longer bothering his ward he would step in.

Arthur pressed the door closed, and leaned over the old physician.

"How long do you think in till he has made a full recovery?" He whispered.

"Most likely three days, two if we are lucky and Merlin doesn't try to do something stupid," Arthur snorted, he was going to reply when Agravaine burst into the room.

"Sire, urgent business must be discussed. Trouble along the border of Cenred's kingdom, a group of bandits has been attacking villages in Camelot,"

Arthur sighed heavily, was it wrong for just a normal calm day in Camelot? It seemed to be deemed impossible ever since the day Merlin had arrived in town hadn't it…?

"I'll be there in a moment Agravaine," Arthur replied, dismissing his uncle. "And Gaius, please, I'm begging you to have Merlin alright by the time I get back. I have a feeling I'm going to have to check this out,"

Gaius nodded solemnly, if only Arthur knew how damaged Merlin would be if he found out that he went on a trip like this without him. He opened the door, allowing the King to exit in a rush to get to the council. He turned back to his wards room,

"I'm not fooled Merlin, sit up and take this," Merlin groaned and flipped over.

"Gaius, I'm really not in the mood to do so, can't I just use magic?" Gaius despite the fact his ward was in pain, slapped the boy over the head.

"Merlin! How many times do I have to tell you _magic_ can't be used for everything?" He snapped, and handed Merlin a small remedy in a small little green vile. The warlock looked down his nose at it and groaned, forcing himself to sit up. He gave a dramatic sigh and plugged his nose, forcing the liquid down his throat. Merlin sat there for a second taking it in, then coughed miserably.

"Thanks Gaius," He croaked sarcastically.

Gaius huffed, and retrieved his bottle back and motioned for his ward to return to his rest. Deciding not to worry him about the fact that Arthur was leaving on a quest fairly soon.

"Wait, Gaius?" Suddenly Merlin asked from behind him weakly.

"Yes, Merlin?" He replied.

"Why do you think I am sick anyways?"

Gaius considered the question for a moment in the doorway. The boy deserved an honest answer, he decided. He turned around and sat on the young warlock's bed, looking at the pale face of Hunith's son. His startling blue eyes awaited his response.

"Well, I believe the stress you've been under has finally taken its toll on your body. No doubt the druid execution was the last straw, so your best bet is to get some rest Merlin. Then you'll be back to your duties in due time," Merlin nodded and lay back down on his feathered pillows. Various raven haired strands sticking in opposite directions. Looking nothing like the most powerful sorcerer who had ever lived, or even close to the great last Dragon Lord who had saved Camelot multiple times.

With that Gaius closed the door quietly behind him. Allowing the occupant inside to finally get some well deserved sleep.

0o0

Arthur strode into the throne room, bursting open the large wooden doors with ease. His red Pendragon crest cloak billowed about his figure, making a very striking impression. The guards moved immediately to the side, admitting their proud monarch into his commanding room. Arthur ran a troubled hand through his golden hair, a wary expression clearly written across his face.

"Ah, Arthur. The trouble along the border is bound to incre…" Agravaine watched as the king shook his head in exhaustion. He motioned for him to halt in his speech, and sat on his throne staring into the distance.

"For once in my life Agravaine, I would like a moment just to think." Was all he could manage out, and a very confused uncle of the king swept away. Leaving the young royal alone in the empty space.

Arthur Pendragon wanted nothing more than to do as he had said. Think.

He just wanted to believe that someday Camelot would finally be peaceful, in which he made the right decisions.

He had after all, defeated that man with the snake shield correct? And the creature underneath the water system of Camelot on his own, that one time yes? His mind warming up now, Arthur continued through his victories, not completely troubled over them.

He had rode out to save Merlin's life for the flower in the cave for crying out loud, and saved Ealdor for Merlin. He had survived the bite of the questing beast, which was supposed to be fatal to any living mortal man!

He, King Arthur, had defeated the great dragon that had plagued Camelot by dealing the final blow. He fought Morgana off his throne _twice_, and defeated her in battle certainly enough times. He had gone to the Isle of the Blest to heal the tear in the veil between worlds. He even saved pathetic Merlin from a terrible battle wound he got and relocated him after he went missing in the avalanche.

At this point, Arthur paused and relooked over his victories with a startling astonishment. Never before had it actually occurred to him that _every_ battle and victory he had achieved had some strange occurrence in them.

The snakes on Valiant's shield were only summoned by magic, yet had come out against the knights wishes so that all Camelot could see.  
>The creature hidden in the water systems was defeated by fire and wind, yet just before he nailed the muddy beast a strong unnatural gust of wind had arrived to help him. He was in a cave, where had the wind even come from?<br>Then when he was getting that flower for Merlin in that creepy tunnel, a mysterious orb of light had appeared to help him out of the cave.  
>In Ealdor that wind tunnel had appeared in battle conjured by Merlin's best friend Will.<br>He had been on his deathbed when the questing beast bit him, and then he had just-recovered. Instantly, without any type of warning.

The king of Camelot went through these accidents, and he could only find one solution that fit them all, one similarity.

Merlin and magic.

Merlin was always involved, whether he was there (which was about 98 percent of the time), or if he was the one he went on the mission for in the first place.  
>Then magic, most events had to have involved it. There was no way he was that lucky to have escaped death that many times! He shot out of his throne at this. There was a sorcerer, living on Camelot right under his nose for years, and he had failed to see it till now!<p>

Yet who?

Only one name popped in his head, and he refused to believe it.

Merlin.

* * *

><p>...Cliff hanger!<p>

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, this is such a long chapter!**

**Thanks for all those reviews, OrangeTeddy, AnotherNamelessAuthor, Rose Kathyns, Ruby890, ebonypol, Assassin of Oblivion, and Equestrian 4 life!  
>Hope this heals your cliff hanger blues! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five~<p>

Arthur was restless the entire time Agravaine explained the bandits on Cenred's border. He knew he was supposed to be worried, and truthfully he was. Yet the magic and Merlin connection was extremely distracting.

_No, Merlin is not a sorcerer, you're an idiot Arthur. Even more than Merlin is. _

_Think logically Arthur, all these events happened and Merlin was always there when they happened!_

_What about the time in the cave? You were completely alone when the magic light orb arrived._

_Yes, but it was magic none the l…_

"My lord?" Arthur nearly levitated out of his chair, completely caught off guard.

"Yes?" He asked, still a little disoriented, and Merlin fixed on his mind.

"What is your decision on the situation, will you send out riders?" Leon looked sympathetic, as if he could tell how perplexed Arthur was at the time. Arthur's shoulders dropped in relief, for he already thought about that.

"I'm going to ride out myself; I want this cleared up as quietly as possible. I wish for Gawain, Elyan, Leon, and Percival with me. Tell Mer-"He stopped, and all his memories flooded and were tempted to spill out of his mouth. He cleared his throat uncertain, hoping to pass off his moment of unease. "I mean, tell George to prepare the horses for us,"

"I will meet with you shortly,"

The king left in a flurry, his cloak making a sweeping motion over the floor. His eyes set on his path, as he took the familiar corridor towards Merlin's chambers. Especially because something else just slapped him in the head,

Merlin could possibly be hiding a book under that wooden plank. And what would Merlin be doing that would involve hiding something like that?

0o0

He burst into Gaius' room, only to see the old physician was out. With a moment's hesitation, he slowly made his way towards the back of the room.

He opened the door and was welcomed to the mess of his servant's room once more that day. He kicked a shirt out of the way of the door and made his way towards the small stack of books on his table next to his bed. Merlin sat up, a little change in his face from that last time he saw him. He no longer appeared to be suffering from a fever, but instead seemed to be recovering slowly from Gaius' remedy none the less.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" Merlin asked, clearly taken aback to see him once again in his room.

"Your quarter's are being searched for sorcerery Merlin, just stay put," Merlin seemed to become very pale. Possibly just sickness, or was he actually hiding something from him?

He shifted through the books flipping through every single page, for any evidence. Then turned and kicked the sprawled out blankets from under the bed.

"Ever heard of a cupboard Merlin? It helps clean up a bit," He asked, looking at the still pale figure in the bed. He seemed to be watching all his movements carefully. He didn't answer Arthur's question.

Arthur then made his movements to the other side of the bed to the board that had given him a pretty nasty bruise on his shin, which he was still not pleased about. He leaned over and went to pry it up, when finally the young manservant spoke,

"Why are you looking under that?"

Arthur paused, his fingers still on the board and he looked up meeting Merlin's curious gaze.

"How do I know you're not hiding something under it?" Merlin shook his head frantically.

"Of course not, Gaius had it mended after you left. Said it was hazardous even before it had injured you," Arthur snorted and went to pry it open either way.

"Got that right,"

"Arthur, really!" But the king would not have it, he yanked the board up. He found it much harder then he would have expected, as if some type of force was fighting him on it. Somehow though he managed it, and the board came up, revealing…

Nothing, a completely empty chamber. Merlin on the bed raised an eyebrow, clearly inquiring what Arthur was so keen on trying to find. Arthur sighed, and replaced the wood.

"Well, thank you prat. Now I'm going to have to get that fixed again," However, Arthur was just relieved.

Merlin a sorcerer, someone that clumsy and idiotic having magic! Ha!

He burst into laughter, and continued laughing for a good five minutes. Merlin just sat on his bed, looking clearly befuddled, as if he could not fathom what exactly was so funny.

"Sorry…Merlin…Just the idea…of you being…a SORCERER!" He clutched his stomach, still finding it amusing. Merlin rolled his eyes, if Arthur didn't know Merlin so well he would have thought he had pressed a tense nerve in the young man.

"Of course Arthur, I'm too clumsy to have any power. I _have_ been your servant for how long now?"

Arthur finally gained control of himself, and got off the floor he had been to weak from laughter to get off of previously. Straightening his belt, he looked down on the slightly frustrated looking warlock (though he didn't know it) and smiled.

"Well, I better go get prepared and make sure the other knights are ready," He went to leave the room when there was a crashing noise from behind him. Startled, the king of Camelot turned to see what on earth was going on. He looked down and saw Merlin lying on the floor appearing to be very startled.

"Where are you going?" He asked, causing Arthur to roll his eyes. The extremely loyal idiot was _not_ going to argue his way into coming.

"Trouble along Cenred's border, some bandits. We're just going to settle it out-what the hell are you doing Merlin?" Merlin appeared to be grabbing his jacket and pulling on his animal skin boots.

"Getting ready to come with you sire?" He answered, clearly confused at Arthur's flabbergasted face.

"Merlin, have you seen yourself lately? Gaius said it would be at least two days before you can return to your duties, you're staying here. Besides I have George," Merlin shook his head, looking completely stubborn.

"No, no I am coming with you. Who else is going to tell you you're being a prat? Who else is going to talk your ear off, and who else is going to watch your back in battle?" Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"Merlin as much as I want you to come, Gaius would skin me. Just get back into bed please," Merlin crossed his arms, still attempting to force his way back into the mission. Arthur returned his glare, not backing down.

"_No_ _Mer_lin, get_ back_ into _bed_," He ordered. Merlin sat stubbornly on the bed and refused to look away. His raven hair remained a ridiculous arrange of locks, causing his stubborn look to make him look like a five year old. Arthur shook his head and left his manservant, his stupid loyal manservant more like it.

Who was completely _not_ a sorcerer.

That he knew of…

0o0

Merlin sighed, and lay back down on his pillow, but the hard object underneath poked him in the back of the head. In relief, he pulled out his magic book out from underneath the feathered mess. That accident had nearly had him executed, why of all moments that Arthur had to be observant did he pick the moment that plank had got him?

True at first it had been funny to him, but Merlin wasn't stupid. He saw Arthur's gaze the minute that had happened. So the minute Arthur left, he had grabbed the book, and asked Gaius to repair the plank next to his bed temporarily, which just proved too be a safe idea. Especially now that Arthur was looking for the sorcerer who had helped the druid encampment escape, and for the second time that sorcerer searches had been conducted, was him.

Yet the fact he nearly got discovered didn't bother him. He was more worried about not accompanying Arthur to the border of Cenred's kingdom.

What if he ran into Morgana?

Or some new threat Merlin had yet to face, and he wasn't there to save his royal backside?

Merlin had made up his mind the minute Arthur had left his quarters. He was going after them, whether Arthur agreed to it or not.

He opened up his spell book, and flipped through it towards the cures section. He needed to get himself on his feet and fast.

0o0

Arthur rode out as fast as he could, followed by his loyal and brave knights. Their red cloaks billowing out from behind them, leaving on a mission to save Camelot.

It was Gawain who brought it up first, what they had all been thinking from the moment they had left Camelot.

"It's strange without Merlin running about with us," Elyan nodded in agreement to him, and stared at the empty fire in front of them.

"Who's going to cook?" Leon asked, coming up with the problem before anyone else had actually begun to think about the chores that Merlin usually supplied for them.

"Well, we could have had George do it but_ no_, King Arthur over there didn't think it was right to bring anyone else but Merlin," Clearly, Arthur glared at them all.

"We could hunt?" Gawain suggested. Percival nodded in agreement, as he shouldered his crossbow he had brought along with him.

"In the mean time, Gawain can cook the soup," Yet, the minute Leon said that he knew it was a bad idea. They all looked at the rugged knight and shivered at the horror of Gawain cooking anything over an open fire on his own.

"Hey!" Gawain said, and then paused, "Your right, you would all die from food poisoning,"

"All this time we thought Merlin wasn't that important, and now we realize that he really is," Percival said looking pointedly at Arthur. He returned a grunt, and grabbed his own crossbow.

"Let's hunt then."

0o0

Merlin felt quite accomplished, he had managed not only to use magic to make himself feel better, but when Gaius had come to check on him had pulled off being sick so Gaius wouldn't yell at him for using said magic.

Then he managed to get half way out of Gaius' chamber without making a single noise. In till he bumped into a broom and sent it dropping to the floor. Wincing, he watched in horror as Gaius sat up and looked around himself, checking the surroundings. Merlin froze, not moving a muscle to afraid to do so.

"Merlin?" He asked, and the young warlock gulped. When Gaius appeared to be satisfied he must have imagined it, he lay back down and was knocked out cold within seconds.

Merlin rushed out of the room before he could cause more damage.

He deemed himself home free as he threw his pack onto the stead he usually rode with Arthur when they went on trips and relaxed a great deal.

"Merlin?" He flung himself around startled, and saw Gwen standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Gwen! I…I can explain really,"

"Are you going after Arthur, Merlin?" She asked, clutching her dress and looking at him with worry. The dragon lord nodded weakly, his motives put on the table for all to see. She sighed in relief,

"Watch over him will you? I was worried when he said he wasn't going with a servant to watch him," Merlin grinned.

"Of course Gwen," She nodded and Merlin mounted his horse. He waved goodbye, then galloped past the guards and after Arthur. His magic coursing in his veins showing him the way after his King.

0o0

"It's easier without Merlin making all the noise," Leon whispered behind him.

Arthur snorted in agreement and leaned over, it was well past midnight. Yet they had only just started, for Gawain finally had the decency to shut up.

He motioned Leon to continue without him to the right to keep searching for game.

He heard a flutter of wings above him, and Arthur turned to aim his crossbow. He narrowed his eyes, attempting to find the source of the bird.

A snap of a twig behind him caused the bird to flutter its wings, and look nervously at Arthur for the first time. Arthur motioned whoever was behind him to stop making noise, and got a good look at the bird and froze.

It was a hawk. Not just any hawk either, but a…

_Oh you have to be joking, _Arthur thought miserably, _of all animals I come across to kill I come across a Merlin hawk. _He went to pull the trigger, a bit reluctant when someone whispered in his ear.

"You're not going to kill that Merlin are you? Because it would be terribly awkward to cook for you all,"

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, causing the hawk to burst into flight and fly well out of sight. Yet the king was staring dumbfounded at his servant next to him.

"Oh, and you yell at me for being noisy on hunts!" Merlin answered sarcastically.

"What the…"

"Besides, I thought you would forget something like food, so I brought some for you. Would you like me to cook it? Or are you enjoying hunting?"

Arthur shook his head, still shocked.

"Come off it Arthur, I thought you wanted me to come along?"

At this point the poor King of Camelot finally seemed to regain his voice back as he slapped his manservant over the head in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to stay in Camelot? What are you doing here?"

Merlin gave one of his goofy smiles that he never explained and shrugged.

"Gaius got some remedy for me, and I was fine. So I came after you,"

Arthur laughed, and clapped Merlin on the back. He led him back to the campfire, calling the other knights back to the camp sight. The knights were extremely glad to see Merlin, and treated him back among them back forcing him to make dinner.

For they _were_ knights, and they were hungry.

0o0

"Arthur, I don't think this is a good idea. Remember the last time we came this way?" Merlin gulped, looking around at the ribbons flapping in the unnatural wind. The clouds covered the sky, showing that it was to rain soon.

"Oh how I missed your worrying Merlin," Gawain laughed. Yet Merlin continued to look around at the shrine nervous. He was highly uncomfortable being back here, and he could tell Elyan and Arthur were too. Elyan kept biting his lip, and glancing towards the well, which was only a few feet away.

"We have no choice Merlin; we need to get to the border fast, and the shrine lands right in the middle of our path. Just don't touch anything alright?"

Arthur missed Merlin's sarcastic reply that he didn't plan on it.

They walked their horses slowly through the shrine in silence, praying under their breaths that they didn't cause a disturbance in the peace. The knights and Merlin were close to the exit when a figure walked out in front of Arthur's path.

"Show yourself!" Arthur snapped, slightly irritated to be delayed on his way out of the cursed place. The figure turned, and looked up revealing his face from beneath a heavy hood.

Iseldir.

"You!" Percival gasped recognizing the druid, while Gawain unsheathed his sword.

"Stop young Pendragon, we wish to talk in terms of peace," Merlin looked around them, and saw they were completely surrounded by druids, all with their cloaks covering their identities. Several more than the single druid camp that Arthur had in his throne room only a few days ago.

"As much as I would like that, I am more concerned with the border problem that I have been alerted of," Arthur straightened himself in his saddle, attempting to show himself as busy.

"That problem has been taken care of," Iseldir replied, and a druid next to him dropped a helmet to the feet of Arthur's horse. The king looked down at the black helmet that bore Cenred's crest upon it and raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I trust your word, when you broke out of my dungeons and ran like cowards?" Iseldir acknowledged this with not a moment's thought.

"I believe my brother's daughter answered that question for us," A man a little ways off from Iseldir turned and walk away, his head deeply bowed in remorse. Merlin flinched, the horrible feeling filling his stomach. Avis was Isledir's niece, and he had failed to save her from Arthur's grief.

Arthur dipped his head, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, I was misled and I understand that what I did that moment was wrong. Yet, I feel the tensions between our people have not fallen over these moments." He replied, dismounting from his stead, and the others behind him followed suit. Iseldir nodded,

"Though it sooths some pain within my people to hear that you regret the death of a promising child,"

"Promising?"

"Sorcereress, she was loved by many within our camp,"

Arthur frowned, but it was Leon who voiced his thoughts.

"It is against Camelot's law to practice magic, she was breaking that rule and knowingly. Our king is forced to abide to these punishments, no matter who it is," Arthur raised his hand to silence Leon, and sighed.

"You wish to talk peace then?" Iseldir nodded, and pointed to Merlin.

"I wish to speak with your servant first though," All eyes turned slowly to Merlin, who tried his best not to do something stupid like drop his mouth in shock. Arthur however didn't seem to be too worried about that, as his jaw fell.

"_Mer_lin? Why do you want to talk to him?"

"That is between him and I," Iseldir responded, clearly showing he would not elaborate on the matter. Arthur was frowning, clearly not thrilled about allowing his servant into the druids grips. But if it brought peace to Camelot…

Merlin didn't seem to worry about the fact some random sorcerer's wanted to talk to him, Arthur noted in his mind as Merlin walked over to the leader. In fact, it appeared that his bumbling idiot was more curious.

Only Merlin.

Then something happened that shocked Arthur to the core. Iseldir turned and looked at Merlin and _bowed_ to him, like he was some kind of Prince or something.

Was the druid leader confused, and thought Merlin was him? Yet he too had said that Merlin was a servant…

Merlin smiled, and motioned him not to bow and turned red in the face. Arthur noticed he was taking this very well, for being bowed too that is.

"I'm sorry Emrys, but I needed to warn you. The witch Morgana is up to something, she is furious that you aided us that night. My spies gather that your King's uncle is once again feeding her information, but I have more troubling news," Iseldir said as he got out of his bowing position and looked Merlin in the face.

Merlin motioned for him to continue,

"I have looked into the crystal cave, I know how hard it is to read but I had to warn you. I fear that your secret will not be held for long, first Morgana it appears then Arthur. Something to do with that great dragon appearing and another druid camp that is heavily against you,"

Merlin paled at the news.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled, sneaking a glance at King Arthur who was glaring, and returning back to him.

"Yes Emrys,"

"Thank you,"

Merlin turned back to Arthur and hurried back to his side. Tripping over his boots, and landing on his hands and knees, Merlin turned bright red. Scurrying behind Arthur and keeping his head down, he chanced a glance around him. A few druids were attempting to hide their laugher.

_Great, now I look even more like an idiot._

Arthur turned to Iseldir,

"Peace?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait King Arthur, but I assure you that soon we will come up with something," Arthur opened his mouth to snap a reply, but Iseldir bowed once more. The druids followed suit and bowed, yet Arthur had a strange feeling it was not in honor to him. Before he could ask why the sudden delay, they disappeared among the trees.

"What did they want with you Merlin?" Elyan asked, looking at the scrawny servant of the king.

"Oh, just too umm- thank me-for uh…standing up for Avis. Yes! Thank me for attempting to save her, thought I failed at it," Arthur didn't believe a single word he said.

They began to ride back to Camelot, and Merlin dragged behind. Arthur allowed Leon to take the lead and fell his horse into step with Merlin's.

"Well this was a pointless trip," Merlin laughed, though the King of Camelot could tell. "Merlin, I want to trust you with something actually," Arthur forced out, and he saw the young servant's head snap up suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"I was thinking the other day, and-bare with me for a second-I think there is more than one sorcerer in Camelot," Merlin looked taken aback.

"What makes you think that?"

"Think about it Merlin, every action I have done for the last four years some strange occurrence has happened. Not just strange, but some just have to be a force of magic!"

Merlin was silent; he didn't meet Arthur's gaze.

"So, one would have to be helping the druids and Morgana or something of the sort, but the other…he escaped our grasp and I think it's because he's actually not trying to harm Camelot. I know I sound crazy but I think he's-helping us."

Merlin grinned, his eyes sparkling with a new light that Arthur couldn't understand what it could possibly be coming from.

"So you're admitting that you think not all magic is bad?"

Arthur nodded, and looked Merlin in the eye.

"And I want you to seek this sorcerer out Merlin. He has to be found, and you know everyone in town. You get around easily, so I want you to find out anything you possibly can. I…I want to thank him,"

Merlin's mouthed dropped. Arthur rode away leaving his servant with his new task.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief, how was he supposed to find _himself?_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me yet! Arthur <em>will<em> find out, just not _quite now._ Hint hint, someone else is going to find out first :D  
>Revew?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess WHAT? This is going to be the first Magic reveal! I'm so siked!**

**Thanks for all those reviews! Especially to Baelfire, ruby890, Rose Kathryns, Orange Teddy, Jossy99, and Dirl15!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six~<p>

"What do I do Gaius? Just walk up to Arthur and say 'Oh by the way Arthur I know who that sorcerer is, his name is Emrys and he happens to be me!'" Merlin threw his arms up in despair. He sat down and shoved a roll of bread into his mouth, hopeing not to cause hiccups, and frowned as Gaius watched his rant.

"Well Merlin, you can't tell Arthur without Agravaine and to an extension Morgana finding out, and you know what will happen if you do that," Gaius knew he wasn't helping Merlin in the way he wanted to, but he had to remind his ward that no matter what, he had to think about what he is doing before he just screamed to the world that he was the most powerful sorcerer that had ever lived.

"I'm so sick of hiding Gaius; I just honestly don't see the point anymore, and so what if Morgana finds out? Let her try, Arthur would know and he trusts me. So I could just deal with her as easily as I had in the past,"

"Yes, but Merlin we don't know if Arthur would trust you, and Morgana has had her fair share of victories before has she not?"

The young warlock sighed.

"Now what?"

"Go talk to Arthur; he needs someone to talk to no doubt,"

Merlin nodded and headed off to the King's chambers.

0o0

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed in a good mood, which caused the warlock to flinch. This was usually followed by a long list of chores…"I wanted to talk to you about the erm-delicate subject- we had yesterday,"

Merlin sighed in relief, and then froze. _What was he going to tell Arthur?_

"Well, did you find anything yet?"

"I…well…I was talking to Gaius and he said he had a name he thought…Emrys," Merlin resisted the urge to slap his hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes and breathed. He was such an idiot.

"A man named Emrys?" Merlin nodded in agreement meekly.

"I don't think that's his real name," Merlin supplied. Arthur nodded, and sat down.

"Then in the mean time, I need you to get this done for me," A roll of parchment was tossed at Merlin's head and Merlin scowled. Of course he should have known better than to hope.

~A week later~

The end of Camelot how Merlin knew it started when he heard the voices in his head.

They were subtle at first; he thought he was imagining it. Yet they steadily grew in till they were filling up his thoughts in annoyance. Merlin clapped his hands over his ears in frustration, attempting to block them out when…

…_kill the Pendragon my Lord_…

…_fool proof…_

…_Morgana will be pleased…_

Merlin went from aggravated to horrified. He spun in a circle attempting to find the source of the voices, yet was unable to sense exactly where they were coming from. How could he have missed the plans before?

Across the courtyard was Agravaine, heading towards his horse in a hurry. A smile crossing his features, Merlin knew he was supposed to be exercising Arthur's dogs, but this seemed to be important. Turning on his heel he followed the King's uncle.

0o0

"Morgana, the druids are in place they await your orders," For once Morgana Pendragon was pleased in her plan. It was actually achieving something…

However there was one flaw in her plan, and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with the kink.

Arthur's troublesome servant, Merlin.

"What of Merlin? News Agravaine, tell me,"

"He does not suspect, perhaps we were wrong," Morgana shook her head in a fury.

"NO! The boy must not be overlooked!" She snapped, a twig broke outside her hut. She paused, and rolled her head over to her uncle. Her eyes flashed in annoyance,

"Were you followed?"

Agravaine shook his head, and went outside the hut, but Morgana pushed him to the side. She turned around and saw nothing, in till her eyes saw a familiar animal skin boot. With a flash of gold, her magic flowed out of her, and with a startled scream a pathetic excuse for a spy was revealed in front of her. None other than the person she had just spoken of, Merlin.

"Merlin! How pleased am I to see you," Her tone clearly said otherwise. The young warlock caught on quickly, and Merlin frowned backing up away from the witch.

"Don't run away boy," Agravaine smirked, and Merlin stopped.

"Why Morgana, can you not leave Camelot alone?" Merlin asked.

"I told you the answer to that a long time ago," She snarled in reply. The servant to the king turned and ran, he had to tell Arthur, whether he wanted to believe him or not. Agravaine made a move to follow him, but Morgana placed her hand in front of him.

"No, I have other plans. Return to Camelot, make sure Arthur remains oblivious," Morgana then turned and followed Merlin.

Merlin didn't know why, but he felt like he was going in the completely wrong direction. Instead of the castle of Camelot in front of him, he stumbled upon a small encampment. He came up short, confused he looked behind him. He turned back to the camp, and relief flooded through his veins.

"Iseldir!" Merlin cried, and he entered the camp. Several druids turned in astonishment as they watched Emrys enter their camp on his own free will. Bowing low to the ground, Merlin smiled and ran up to their leader.

"I have urgent news," Merlin gasped. Iseldir turned from what he was doing to search the warlocks face for the answer.

"What is it Emrys?"

"Morgana, she has some plan with another druid camp. She's going to attack Camelot, I need your help," Iseldir nodded walking through the druid camp as Merlin explained what he had heard. Several of the people had stopped their work to watch the mighty warlock walk their own village. Merlin tried not to show how uncomfortable he was at the attention.

"It is disturbing news my dear friend," Iseldir sighed as the young man came to a finish. His cloak dragged upon the ground, causing it to become even more muddied then it already was.

"What do I do though? I cannot fight an entire army of sorcerer's alone! I can't even fight with Arthur's knights, they would see me!" His companion that stood next to him inclined his head towards the village that was watching his pediment from afar. He opened his hand and pointed to them, attempting to show Emrys what he was missing in the big picture.

"You do not have to fight them alone Emrys, we are always there for you when you need us," Merlin looked, and realized how right Iseldir was. Merlin sighed, tired from his running and he realized that night was starting to approach. He had to get back to Arthur and somehow warn him of the dangers that were starting to form on his borders at Morgana's disposal.

"You shouldn't attempt to go back now Emrys, you need to think things through. You need rest," Iseldir commented before Merlin could announce his departure. Merlin paused, considering the offer, than nodded accepting. Iseldir was right, he needed to have some time before he returned, or Arthur may not believe his story without awkward questions.

0o0

"_How…could you?" Arthur asked. He looked crushed, his face fallen at the sight. Watching his own servant's eyes fade from a pure gold, as he allowed the floating vase to fall back on the table._

"_I would never betray you Arthur, I have magic. I have only ever used it to aid you!" _

"_Then why is magic attacking my kingdom Merlin?"_

_The king of Camelot watched as his manservant and friend lowered his eyes to look at his boots in shame. He raised his head and choked over his words._

"_I…I attacked Arthur. You need to let my people go, they did nothing wrong!"_

_It felt like someone had slapped him in the face as he watched the fire in Merlin's eyes lighten. He was becoming confident against him. Arthur had once said that Merlin was the only person he could trust, didn't he? He had been lied to…_

"_You disgrace me Merlin, betrayed me! You burned villages with magic, and nearly starved them with destroying their crops. Now you want me to accept magic and let __**your**__ people go? You're not one of us! Guards! GUARDS!"_

_Horror covered Merlin's face at the fact of this. He was seized, and Merlin struggled against them._

"_No! No, Arthur you don't understand! I saved your life!" Merlin screamed, as he was dragged backwards towards the double doors. He looked over and saw the knights, Leon, Gawain, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival. They all shook their heads disgusted and hurt at what he had done. Gawain walked forward and pushed Merlin out the door causing his to trip over his feet and at the mercy of the guards._

"_You betrayed us all Merlin!" Lancelot snarled. "To think I once called you a friend!"_

_The final blow was the look Arthur gave servant when the doors finally shut. Pain._

_Time felt speed up as Merlin found himself in front of a large bonfire, yet to be lit. He was dragged onto the wood. The ropes cutting into his skin as he was fastened to the stake. His last view of Camelot's balcony above him, Arthur looking down as he watched his own friend burn in the flames._

"_I'm sorry Arthur! I never wanted to! I'm still loyal, please; I know you'll be a great king! You need me!" Merlin still pleaded. Gwen standing next to him turned her head, so she could no longer see him._

"_I will never let you go, or your people go Merlin. You showed me magic still corrupts even the good in people. Light the wood!"_

"_NO! Arthur! Arthur!"_

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted, jerking awake from his sleep. A hand landed on his shoulder, gently pushing him back into the soft bed. The sounds of the woods flooded his mind. Yet his dream still vivid in his memory, the fire coming down to burn him alive.

"Shh, Emrys relax. Everything is ok; it was only a dream. Please calm down," She was an elder woman, holding a soft cool cloth to his sweating forehead. Merlin gasped for breath, and closed his eyes, trying to shove the memory from his mind.

For one, Lancelot was dead. He couldn't say what he did in the dream, he approved Merlin's magic.  
>Two, Gwen would never turn a blind eye, and no doubt neither would Gaius.<br>Lastly, Merlin would never attack Camelot to make Arthur release his people. He shot out of bed.

"Emrys, please lay back down,"

Merlin would not, he needed to think. Iseldir told him there was another druid camp working with Morgana. But who would? Merlin strained him memory, now alone without the aid of Gaius.

Druids…druid…Morgana…boy…Mordred! Merlin gasped. Mordred was most likely in the other druid camp with Morgana. Now how was he going to tell Arthur this information without tipping off the fact he was using magic? He could claim to be kidnapped by Morgana, and overheard her plans.

How did he escape? That was trickier; maybe she didn't tie his bonds tight enough? Nah, that's not really believable. An attack from Cenred? He felt merciful for a poor prisoner and set him alone in the forest?

That was it.

Now he just had to beat a magical army without Arthur finding out. That was pretty easy wasn't it? Wrong.

A scream from the other side of the camp made him jump. Merlin and the elder woman ran to the tent flap, sneaking a look out and Merlin's heart sunk. Camelot knights, none he recognized, were attacking the camp. Terrified, people began to run, screaming. Three druids were already dead by the looks of it, and to Merlin's disgust one was younger than the age of five.

Why were none of them fighting?

Merlin stepped out of his tent, and the woman tried to stop him. But Merlin was angry; these knights had no reason to do this. Raising his hand at the two knights causing panic within them, and began to mumble a spell. The druids running past him stopped, turning to watch what he was doing.

"_Folge min bebod_," It was more powerful then Merlin had been planning. The two knights went flying off their horses underneath their hooves, instantly killing the threat. Merlin stared, slightly taken aback; he wasn't quite planning on killing the knights. Stunning was more the original motive, but his magic was more powerful than he had planned.

The druids, still hiding behind the trees were staring at Merlin in terror. Iseldir steeping forward from the crowd,

"You could have caused war Emrys," He said solemnly. Merlin grit his teeth,

"Camelot will be at war soon enough," He said, stepping onto a tree trunk he looked back at the staring eyes that focused on him in surprise. "I know you look for me to bring back magic to Camelot, and to avenge your loved ones. Now I ask you to help me, I cannot do this alone! A witch Morgana, who has betrayed our ways for her own personal gain plans on killing the Camelot I wish to save, with a druid camp that you may know,"

A couple of murmurs ran through the now gathering crowd that looked up to the powerful warlock addressing them. He officially had their attention, and that was more than Merlin had been expecting. Some still gave him dark questioning looks, wondering why this man who had turned a blind eye to them till now was asking for them to help.

"Some of you don't trust me, and that is not my place to judge. But I can promise you this is your only chance to prove yourself in the fight for magic you have lived all your life," Merlin gulped, hoping he wasn't going too far.

"I will fight on your side," A voice called out, and Merlin turned to see the young boy he had saved from the prison nearly a week ago, step up. That was the beginning, another stepped forward and nodded. His intentions clear to the rest of the crowd. More started to step up, and a cry began leading into a roar of the druids on front of Merlin.

"For Camelot and Magic! For Camelot and Magic!"

For once, Merlin let the words come out of his mouth as he raised his fist into the air with them.

"_For Camelot and Magic, for Freedom!"_

0o0

Morgana's face twisted in fury. She hid behind a bush, watching the camp that Merlin had run to. Her confusion washed through her thoughts as she wondered why Merlin would possibly find safety in the druids. Soon her knights she had used magic on would attack, and Merlin would be drawn out like poison from a wound.

Then she would finally kill the thorn in her side.

A scream and she watched in glee as the druid village panicked. Her plan was flawless; these specific druids were to peaceful to fight back. As if her prey heard her call, she watched Merlin exit a camp looking pale and angry.

In her mind the battle was already over.

Then something happened she would never have predicted, Morgana Pendragon witnessed the witless wonder raise his hand towards the knights. What was he doing?

She couldn't hear what he said, but her blood ran cold as Morgana saw his blue eyes transformed into a sharp clear gold. Her mouth dropped, and found she could not move her own hands to stop him. The knights flew off their horses and were killed by crushing blows from the hooves into their skulls.

Merlin…had magic.

Morgana gripped the tree next to her before she lost her balance. Next the depths of her stomach were filled with fury, the lies that Merlin had filled her with. She no longer cared what Merlin was telling the druids, her blood was boiling.

"Some of you don't trust me, and that is not my place to judge. But I can promise you this is your only chance to prove yourself in the fight for magic you have lived all your life," Morgana snapped her head up to these words. These druids were actually listening to him? A servant boy of their kind, who betrayed them?

Merlin had lived under Arthur allowing magic to be killed! He had slapped them all them in the face!

Morgana could not watch any more, Merlin's magic could be dealt with. He couldn't be that powerful anyways, he was a mere boy! At least she could understand what had happened now. She went to go inform her druid army about a slight change in the plans.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't cheesy and overdramatic was it? I hope not, and that you all enjoyed it. <strong>

**Review for the excitment that Morgana knows? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is ! The moment I'm sure you are all reading this story for! Well, I'm not going to tell you what it is...because that would be a major spoiler!**

**Hmmm, three reviews. I've had better, thanks anyways to jessiepotter11390, Rose Kathryns and Ruby890!**

**As for a part for this chapter, I must give credit to _Rose Kathryns_! Your love of the druids convinced me to add them in :D I hope they are up to your standards!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven~<p>

"So you will come when I call?"Iseldir nodded, a small smile covering his face.

"Of course, and we will prepare to be ready. Fighting spells must be reviewed, and of course defensive spells must be known," Merlin sighed in relief. Nodding in approval.

"Watch for Morgana and Mordred, especially of spies. We can't tip them off, or we lose the element of surprise," Iseldir dipped his head in acknowledgement and patted Merlin on the back.

"You must go back to Camelot, and warn Arthur of a possible attack. Keep Camelot well defended, I don't know how many will slip through our nets,"

Merlin mounted the horse the druids had offered to him. Adjusting his neckerchief in habit, he nodded to the village in thanks.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me,"

"Ride fast and safe Emrys, don't get caught,"

Merlin kicked his horse,

"_Onhríne achtung bregdan," (_Lay hold of honor/recognition move quickly) He tore off into the woods, the full moon the only light Merlin trusted to use.

0o0

His horse clopped and breathed heavily as it entered the gates of Camelot. The guards stopped him, forcing him to get down.

"You have been ordered to King Arthur's chambers immediately," Leon said, grabbing him and started to drag him towards the entrance of the castle. Gawain grabbed his horse and led it to the stables, leaving Merlin defenseless.

"What did I do? I just got _kidnapped_ and no one _noticed!_" Merlin gasped, placing his previous story into action. Leon paused and met Merlin's eyes,

"You weren't gone long enough to worry Merlin," Leon said, though sympathy did lace his tone.

"Morgana tried to kill me, and I only escaped because some knights I didn't recognize attacked and were merciful enough to set me free with a horse!" Leon frowned, clearly concerned as the continued their way to Arthur's chambers. Arthur was sitting still up at his desk, rolling his knuckles on the wood, clearly agitated about something.

"_Mer_lin, where the hell have you BEEN?" Arthur snapped, the minute he came into view.

"He claims he got kidnapped by…Morgana my lord," Merlin nodded his head to empathize his pain. Arthur's eyes narrowed on his manservant suspiciously.

"Leave us Leon," The door shut like a death sentence behind Merlin. And the latter could tell his story was not being believed as easily as he had hoped.

"_Morgana_ kidnapped you?" Arthur asked, and Merlin nodded. He walked forwards to the end of the desk, leaning over urgently.

"She has an army of sorcerers Arthur, I-saw it for myself," It was a small enough lie that Merlin hoped Arthur bought it. Yet, he was hoping it would convince him to take action faster. "They are going to attack soon, we have to be ready!" Arthur leaned forward in his chair, looking Merlin in the eye.

"How did you escape?" His ruffled golden hair made Merlin want to laugh, but he held it in.

"Some knights attacked where Morgana was holding me, they drew her out and they captured me. I thought I was a goner honestly Arthur, but it turned out they didn't like Morgana! So they cut me lose gave me a horse and pointed me to Camelot!" Arthur nodded, and rested his chin on his fist.

"Some…knights…" He repeated curiously. Merlin laughed, and hoped it was all still believable.

"I didn't recognize them, but honestly Arthur could you see myself escaping on my own?" Those were the magic words, though not literally. Arthur completely bought the story. He nodded,

"You say she had an army of sorcerers?" Merlin crossed his arms on front of his chest.

"Druids from Cenred's kingdom, I didn't recognize them, they weren't…you know the ones we saw before," Arthur ran his hand through his hair. Clearly bothered at the news.

"I want you to swear that this is true Merlin,"

"I swear, Arthur,"

There was a long moment of silence, and then Arthur caught the manservant off guard.

"What of Emrys Merlin? Any news?" Merlin straightened, completely shocked. He had though Arthur had forgotten all about the 'hidden good sorcerer' a long time ago. He opened his mouth and shut it, unable to come up with something to fill his knowledge without giving himself away.

"I'll take your reaction as a 'no' then." Arthur exhaled a long breath. He was going to continue speaking, when the warning bells began to sound. Their ringing reaching both servant and master at the same time. The warlock and King exchanged looks, and tore out of the room at the same time.

"What is it Percival?" Arthur shouted at the top of his lungs, as people from the outer village came running into the safety of the gates. The large muscular knight turned to his king, and returned in reply.

"An attack, sorcerer's Arthur!"

"How many?" Arthur cried, looking at his servant in wonder.

"Seven!" Gawain commented before Percival could, yet the other knight nodded in agreement. Arthur shook his head, glad at his luck that he didn't take his armor off after late training that day. (Mostly because Merlin's wasn't there to help, though he would never admit that).

"Seven sorcerers' can cause this much trouble?" He asked, and he overheard Merlin mumble something startling close to 'you would be surprised'. Arthur ran into the village, pulling his sword out of his scathe as he did so. Merlin, by this point Arthur had found even that telling him not to follow was useless, was right on his heels.

There, behind a burning building, Arthur caught sight of two cloaked figures screaming some unknown language with their hands raised. Their eyes glowed the unnatural strange gold.

"Stop!" Arthur cried, raising his sword in defense. For the first time, he began to wonder if it was even going to help when sorcerers could just say a word without touching him and send him flying. They turned and narrowed on him, the eyes turned back to their natural eye colors. He was about to speak again, when Merlin stepped in front of him.

"Merlin-what…" He didn't get to finish.

"You cannot attack him without dealing with me first," Arthur rolled his eyes, wishing he could die of embarrassment. His manservant was truly an idiot, and this proved it right now.

"Merlin, you idiot, move out of the way," He attempted to push his friend behind him, but Merlin slapped his hands away. They fought, and Arthur turned to see their reaction. To his bewilderment, the sorcerer's were actually _listening_ to him. They were slowly backing away from Merlin who stood protectively in front of him. Arthur thought this might not be so hard after all.

In till another sorcerer showed up that is.

"You fools go and kill them!" He ordered, pointing at Merlin and him. Merlin stiffened in front of him; Arthur continued to fight him for the front.

"If you touch him, you know what I will do, leave while you can!" Merlin snapped, his air becoming authority. Arthur was still confused, trying to understand what was happening to his servant. The sorcerer laughed,

"You are not who you claim to be, your too scrawny!" He laughed. He thrust his hand to Arthur and a force hit him like he had slammed into a wall. Arthur tumbled to the floor to hear Merlin scream something. However the king of Camelot refused to pass out on his servant leaving him to fight the sorcerers alone. His vision blurring, he sat up slightly on his elbows and tried to focus his eyesight on Merlin. His eyes focused upon Merlin's arm that was slowly rising from his servant's side.

_What was he doing?_

Merlin shouted in an unknown language, and Arthur watched in horror as the two first sorcerers' fell back and slammed into the ground. Merlin turned to the third, his hand still extended,

"Do you want to continue testing me?" He shouted, and the sorcerer appeared nervous. He backed up, then turned and shouted out to the others hiding in the distance.

"Run! It's really Emrys, get to the Lady! Warn her of his presence!"

None of the moved, whether it was because they could not or would not was the question.

Merlin walked forward true raw power was radiating from his body, surging through the air and pushing everyone back from the manservant. He stood directly in front of the sorcerer, standing to his true height, which Arthur realized was quite tall. Merlin's hand snaked out and twisted the man's collar and yanked him off his feet leaning in dangerously.

"I asked a question," He snarled.

The sorcerer looked Merlin up and down, from his ridiculous neckerchief to his furry boots. But it was now obvious he was not someone you meddle with and get away with it.

"I…I'm sorry… Please…spare me I was f-following orders!"

"_Who_'s orders?"

"Lady Morgana and Mordred,"

Merlin's eyes were smoldering in anger, and he tossed the sorcerer to the side like it was no care to the world. He raised his hand and pointed it threateningly at him,

"Give me a reason not to." He supplied, and the sorcerer quivered at his feet.

"Please! Mercy, _mercy_, I did not want to kill the King!"

"Lies! You say that only to please me, yet you continue to worm your way into Morgana's evil bent on glory! For once I will spare you, not because I pity you, but because I believe in second chances. Don't let me see your face again, _or you will die at my hand,"_

The sorcerer strangled a whimper like a wounded animal, and tore away. With one last look at the King, whose head was spinning out of control.

Arthur shook his, deemed that he was imagining all this. He struggled to his feet, just as Merlin looked after the retreating figures of the sorcerers in anger.

"_Bene læg gesweorc_!" Merlin shouted after them, causing a creepy swirling mist to appear around the sorcerers. They screamed at the sudden change in weather and began to run. A satisfied smile crossed his manservant face, as he turned with a sad face to the burning buildings. He raised his hand to the sky and began to chant once more, Arthur powerless to say or do anything.

"_Tídrénas_!" He shouted, causing a clash of thunder to sound above them. After a second, rain began to fall in a sudden downpour.

"Merlin?" Arthur finally strangled out. His voice sounded strained, and he watched as the young man whipped around. A look of panic covered his face, his raven hair soaked from the pouring rain around them.

"What-did you-_do?_" He asked through his teeth, looking at the buildings, which by now were smoking to reveal that the fire was washed out.

"Uh…my fake threats worked…they thought I was stronger than I was and ran. Then this sudden storm came around, isn't that lucky?" Arthur's eyes narrowed at Merlin's clear lie. Now that he had heard and seen what Merlin really did…he could he had been so _stupid_?

Every time he had asked Merlin what had happened after some strange event, he had gotten some ridiculously lucky explanation. That sounded _exactly like that!_

"All this time…you lied to me!" Arthur gasped, and Merlin tilted his head, still attempting to look innocent. Unaware that Arthur had seen everything that had previously happened.

"What?"

"You have _magic!_ I saw what you did Merlin; you threatened the sorcerer's with magic and conjured mist from nothing! You…you made it pour rain to save the buildings!" Arthur gasped, feeling sick as he said it. The goofy smile that he had known Merlin so well for fell instantly, and was replaced with a look of horror.

"Arthur…I can explain!"

Arthur held up his hand, still thinking it through.

"_You_ _did_ have a magic book under that wooden board didn't you! You knew I was suspicious and moved it! You were the one who conjured the snakes on Valiant's shield! You used magic to knock me out on the Isle of the Blest to repair the tear in the veil! You used magic to attack that horse rider that nearly killed me right before you got hit with that axe! You…It was always _you_. I never thought when you said you saved my life you were serious!" Merlin was pale, and didn't say anything.

"You even went as far too actually allow me to search for you. _Emrys_ hah! You made that up so I wouldn't be on your tail!" Arthur put it all together. Merlin gave a weak smile, but still looked sheepish.

"_But…_magic corrupts…" He looked at his manservant who sighed dramatically.

"Arthur, does holding a sword automatically make a person evil? No, it's just the person who wields it. Can't you see I have no intentions to harm Camelot?" Arthur didn't respond.

"Who else knows Merlin?" He asked instead. Merlin dipped his head in shame,

"Gaius, my mother and… Lancelot knew before he died," Gaius Arthur could understand, but Lancelot?

"Lancelot knew, and never said anything?"

"Yeah, he caught me at it in battle against the griffon. It could only be defeated by magic, so I had to help. I just didn't think he would…notice," Arthur shook his head in disbelief. His own most loyal knight knew for _that_ long?

"Why?" He asked, still staring at him. The rain was slowly subsiding, leaving everything around them a soaked mess. But restorable, which without Merlin could not have been possible.

"Well the creature was magic, it could on-"

"No, I mean why study it?" Merlin sighed, as if he had been asked this question a hundred times before.

"I didn't, I'm not a sorcerer in that sense Arthur. I'm a Warlock," By the look on the King's face, Merlin saved his breath by explaining further. "I was born with magic, the same way I was born with blue eyes and black hair. I didn't have a choice. Though I do admit I studied under Gaius when I arrived in Camelot," Arthur shook his head.

"But…why? You could have been executed!" He couldn't understand. The skinny man in front of him just didn't appear to be someone like a _warlock._ Then again, how did he know? His ears stuck out from his wet hair, and he shivered from the wet garments that still clung to his skin.

"It was a risk I was willing to take for your safety! I practiced magic only so I could save your royal clot pole in battle, which I must say happens _a lot!"_

Arthur was so confused. All his life he had grown up with magic being evil, yet his still ever loyal servant showed just how far he was willing to go for his well being. However through this all, he felt hurt…_betrayed and lied to._

"You couldn't have saved me that many times, you're to clumsy!" He said, he couldn't believe he was acting like this was a joke. Yet Merlin still seemed unsettled. Arthur was still feeling backstabbed; he couldn't believe he had missed this in his servant.

"I lost count how many times I used my gift to help you!" He responded, but the usual fire was still missing. Arthur walked forward and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, and he jumped nearly three feet in the air.

"Why are you acting like I'm going to kill you?" The minute he asked it, he realized exactly why. Magic was still banned, punishable by death. The risk that Merlin had gone through to save him was so shocking; Arthur couldn't find it in himself to understand magic being evil at the moment.

"Because I don't know if you will or not," Merlin mumbled in reply.

"You made the weather change like it was nothing… Your eyes changed gold…" He felt like the idiot now, stumbling over what he had seen in Merlin.

Merlin flinched once again, and it was clear a sudden exhaustion had come over him. As if the magic he had preformed was enough that exercise to run around the castle three times.

Arthur found himself laughing at Merlin's reaction.

"Arthur, I understand it's against the law. If you wish to execute me, I will not fight you. I refuse to use my magic against you," The loyal idiot.

"You studied magic to _help_ Camelot. How can I actually murder you for that?"

The reaction was immediate.

Merlin's eyes glowed in happiness, and a huge grin crossed his features.

"You trust me?"

"Nope, completely not. I mean a sorcerer that can't even get his king breakfast on time in the mornings?" Merlin laughed, relief leaving him in waves. Arthur could tell, and to be honest he was feeling it too. The answers he always wondered were finally explained. Finally Merlin stopped laughing, and looked at Arthur seriously.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked. Arthur already had an answer,

"That army you told me about, that was true correct?" Merlin nodded in confusion, wondering what this had to do with him. "Well, I can't go to war with them without magic on my side as well I guess,"

Merlin sighed, laughter coming over him once more.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked, his annoyance creeping up on him.

"I'm just so relieved! I thought all this time you would chop my head off without even letting me explain!" Arthur rolled his eyes; apparently the entire idiot part of him was not an act. Finally, he stopped laughing and straightened himself up.

"Right, the druid's attacking, I have a plan…but it…you know-invlovesmagicArthur," He said, speeding up the last bit, still testing the magic use in front of Arthur. There had to be a limit…

"Figures, what is it?"

"Emrys!" A voice called out, and both servant and master turned to see several dark hooded figures walking towards them. Arthur sent a warning glance at Merlin, clearly telling him he was going to have a lot of explaining to do when this was over. Many stopped and bowed, so low to the ground Merlin wondered if they were going to fall forward. Because that would be completely embarrassing.

Who was he kidding? It was worse enough they were bowing to him as a lowly servant, and not to the king who stood _right next to him. _Arthur's eyes narrowed on the young warlock standing next to him, who awkwardly seemed to be attempting not to meet the gaze of these sudden admirers. He shifted weight on his feet and gave a trademark smile back.

"You made a promise my friend,"

Merlin looked sheepish, and Arthur rolled his eyes, of course he knew the druids. He should have guessed!

"Well, I was working on it, before um…you arrived…"

Many revealed their faces, and Arthur only vaguely remembered them. None were really 'leader-like' but more like messengers.

"I am sorry my lord-"

"Just a moment, hang on," Arthur snapped cutting the druid off. "What the hell is going on? Last time I checked _Mer_lin isn't royalty,"

"Uh…" Merlin said, shifting weight on his feet again, trying to find an explanation. "Well, you see Arthur…it's a really long story. Not that it isn't fun to tell, just well err…all in all they seem to think I'm sort of like their…king?"

Arthur stared blankly at Merlin, this clumsy oaf, a king of the druids? He had an important druid warlock wondering around Camelot _this whole time?_

"Please tell me this is a joke, I can deal with magic, but an important figure?" Arthur begged looking at the druids for something like a laugh or a smile. Possibly a 'surprise, its April fool's day, Merlin isn't really magic at all!'

"Sorry Arthur, I'm sure there is much to explain to the two of you, Iseldir must have been quite worried when he heard about the city attack that he wanted to know if our lord was alright…" At this he looked over at Merlin, who shrugged, and many of the druids gave a sigh of relief. "Is there anything you wish us to do my lord?"

Merlin gave a small nod,

"Please, return to Iseldir, and tell him what we spoke of a few hours ago is coming to pass as he said it would. Remind him of our tight schedule, and that he is ready when I need him. As for the promise, as soon as I can I will see to that, I won't let it fall," The druids nodded, and slowly faded away into the smoke that crawled eerily into the night sky.

Arthur rounded on Merlin.

"KING? You couldn't mention that _before_ they came bowing to you? When the hell did that happen? And is Iseldir like your second in command or something? Is this why they looked for you when they were in my throne room? Were you the spokes person Iseldir spoke of? What is this promise? And if you're a druid, where they hell is the mark?"

"Um, well I wasn't exactly expecting them to show up so quickly-" Arthur made a show of rolling his eyes. "-And it sort of happened when I was born, I had no control over it. Once again long story, I'll explain later. Yes, I guess you can say that Iseldir is my second in command; yes that's why they looked at me in the throne room. Also may I say, that's why I was trying to save the girl's life, she was one of my own kind. The promise, I'll tell you about later too, because there are other more important things to deal with. As for the druid mark, I don't have one; don't you think it would be a little hard to hide walking around the halls of Camelot all the time?"

"Well, that's the first bit of logic I've heard you say all week!" Arthur grumbled.

"Though, I wonder what it would be like to have one…" Merlin mused out loud. And shut up the moment Arthur looked at him.

"The druid army _Mer_lin, before the interruption?"

"Well, we need to go visit someone first," Merlin said, beginning to drag the King of Camelot through the town towards the exit. Arthur sighed,

"_Mer_lin! I can walk on my own!" He snapped. Merlin looked back and sighed, letting go he called over his shoulder.

"Then can you run?"

Arthur tore after his already running manservant…err…warlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Yay, Nay?<br>Review for Arthur's sake?**


	8. Chapter 8

**How is it I don't plan to update till Friday, and I melt everytime I see your reviews?**

**Ugh! Haha, oh well I loved your responses! Thanks to OrangeTeddy, Ambrele, Rose Kathryns, StarBolt1966, merlinismylife, chocolatecake1, ElizaPendragon, and GoldJinx170! Wow, I think that's the most reviews I have had on this story yet!**

**Well, I hope you like this one, major cliff-hanger and terrible cuteness ahead!  
>Side note real quick-I made Aithusa a boy, because Kilgarrah refers to him as well um... a him. So that's why his gneder is male not female. But I have to ask, how is it Aithusa is a boy and Kilgarrah is a boy...that the dragon race is supposed to continue? Um...awakward moment. Let's hope I got something seriously wrong here!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight~<p>

Arthur was starting to get tired. And the fact that Merlin would not explain where they were going was starting to edge on his patience.

The moon was shining above, and the smell of smoke from the damage the sorcerer's had done was still in the air. Merlin ran ahead a determined look on his face, his jacket flying behind him.

"_Mer_lin, will you please tell me where we are going before I lob your head off after all?" His servant looked behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Remember the Great Dragon that attacked Camelot a couple of years ago?"

"How could I?" Arthur frowned, as Merlin finally came to a stop in the same field where they had drawn the dragon to fight the last time he had seen it. Where he believed he had given the final blow, but he suspected Merlin had used his magic to rid it.

"Well, his name is actually Kilgharrah," Arthur's frown deepened as he looked on his friend's gleeful face.

"You named the dragon that tried to destroy Camelot? What did you think he was? A pet?" Arthur said sarcastically. "You're such a girl Merlin,"

"Well, technically not a pet but more of a family friend,"

Arthur's sarcastic comments got stuck in his throat.

"Your family has a dragon as a family friend?" Arthur stumbled out, his astonishment stumbling out of him. Then he remembered something valuable, "But the dragon is dead, we killed it! You said I delivered a final blow, but I'm guessing it was really you?" Arthur was having a hard time picturing Merlin doing anything actually _powerful._

"Not exactly…"

"Dammit Merlin! Why is it so hard to get answers from you?"

"Well, the last person who found out nearly let me get killed by Morgana," Merlin was thinking about the time Gaius was tortured, in till he finally submitted and told. Arthur fell silent; realizing he was lucky Merlin was speaking at all.

"What happened to the dragon Merlin?"

"It is at my disposal, I can call him whenever I wish," Arthur looked at him, trying to see if he had overlooked something. This was Merlin, he was talking about, and he was claiming he had a dragon at his disposal.

"How?"

"My father was a Dragonlord; the gift is passed from father to son. I am the last and only son of Balinor, leaving me to be the last of my kind Arthur. I am the last Dragonlord, and Kilgharrah may or may not be the last dragon, that decision rests on my shoulders." Arthur took a step back at the emotion in the words. He couldn't tell if he was sad or angry. Yet what really struck him in the side was the name Balinor, and now it clicked.

"Balinor was…or lord Merlin…I told you no man was worth your tears and it's no wonder! You never met him before and you two just clicked-I had always wondered about that," Merlin lowered his eyes.

"We need to talk to the dragon," He said, ignoring Arthur's attempt to apologize.

"How do we do that?"

"I'm a Dragonlord Arthur, weren't you listening? I can speak to the dragon through a special link of magic between us. I have the knowledge of how to speak to him in his own tongue," Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You speak dragon in other words?" Merlin nodded.

"Step back, I don't want him to land on you, and I don't want you too close. I've never done this with someone right next to me, and I don't want to try it now," Arthur began to realize just how uncomfortable Merlin was doing all this in front of him. He obeyed, not wishing to be turned into a toad or something if he didn't and watched as Merlin stepped forward in the clearing.

Merlin looked down at the ground, as if taking a deep breath to calm himself. Arthur's eyes narrowed, wondering how he was going to react at the fact of his servant doing magic and him knowing of it this time. Slowly, Merlin raised his head to the sky, a deep un-Merlin like voice leaving his mouth.

"_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" _The voice was harsh, a complete octave lower than Merlin had ever spoken in. Arthur took two involuntary steps back, suddenly just as uncomfortable with this as Merlin was. His manservant appearing to be more powerful then he thought he was.

Merlin turned and gave a weak smile at Arthur, who found he couldn't return a smile back.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked worried. Arthur shook his head clear,

"I'm fine, where's the dragon?"

Merlin looked at the sky again, and shrugged.

"I don't know how far away he is; he is not allowed to enter Camelot without my permission," Arthur came up to stand next to him. Looking into the night sky as well. He raised an eyebrow,

"So he has to listen to you?"

"Yeah. I don't know how he'd going to react when he sees you with me though. You don't have to worry about him hurting you; he can't while I can control him, but well..."

Arthur began to shake his head in amazement, starting to laugh in a boyish manner as he realized what Merlin was dancing around. He wasn't that dumb, and he could most certainly see what Merlin was trying to hide.

"You're afraid he's going to tell you off! You're scared he's going to _scold_ you! Oh this is just rich! The _mighty_ warlock _Mer_lin scared of being told off like an irresponsible little girl!""

"Prat," Merlin mumbled, in till he looked up and saw two figures making their way towards them. His irritation and worry faded as he saw them approach.

"There he is! And he brought Aithusa too!" Merlin looked like some kind of excited child when he saw the dragon come. Arthur narrowed his eyes, only to find the Great Dragon was not alone, there was a smaller one flying right beside him.

Merlin grinning widely watched as the younger dragon came flying right at him, understanding hit him at the last moment as his smile slide just a little. The white dragon slammed into Merlin sending him sprawling on the grass, and the dragon cried in happiness.

"Ow, Aithusa, off boy!" Merlin groaned. Despite the dire position, Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Merlin knocked down but such a small creature. The white dragon curled around the young warlock's shoulders, and looked at Arthur curiously.

"What's this? I thought you said there was only one dragon left?" Arthur asked, as the young dragon clicked his teeth together in happiness and muzzled Merlin's neck like a cat. The manservant got to his feet and shrugged, attempting to keep Aithusa from chewing his hair.

"I said 'Kilgharrah may or may not be the last dragon' that decision rests on my shoulders. Aithusa is the dragon egg we went to retrieve a while ago; I got the egg right before the building collapsed. I promised Kilgharrah I would protect him with my life," Aithusa chirped at the sound of his name and flapped his wings, hitting Merlin over the head repeatedly. He then flew off Merlin's shoulders and landed quite roughly in Arthur's chest. Startled, Arthur caught the beast and looked panicked at Merlin. Whom the latter rolled his eyes,

"It's just a baby Arthur; he's not going to hurt you,"

Deep laughter next to them reminded Arthur they were not alone, and he looked uncomfortably up at the large adult dragon next to him.

"So young warlock, you have finally told the Pendragon of your extraordinary talents, and your destiny I presume?" Merlin stepped forward and looked up to the giant beast as if he had done this a hundred times before. Which of course had the young King of Camelot wonder exactly how many times he had done such a thing.

"Not all of it, but I will later," At this Arthur raised an eyebrow, and continued to pet the young dragon on the head. He was trying to keep his dignity, but he had to admit the young dragon was kind of…cute.

"So why is it you called me? Surely not a visit, you never call for me unless you need my help," The dragon leaned forward and breathed in Merlin's face, who attempted to look like what Kilgharrah had wasn't true. Arthur smirked, he should have known.

"It's the druid army Morgana is planning to use to attack Camelot; we fear this is a desperate measure and will end in a terrible war. You can confirm this right?" The dragon rumbled something that sounded like a growl.

"Indeed young warlock and you know this is your doing. If you had dealt with the witch when you had the chance-"Arthur cut him off.

"Then he would have had his head chopped off for trying. Morgana made her choice; there was nothing any of us could have done," Kilgharrah began to laugh, tossing his head back. Merlin huffed, and crossed his arms.

"He does this a lot, now he is going to tell you some confusing riddle and when you ask he is just going to laugh all over again," Merlin informed Arthur, as the dragon looked at Merlin with large yellow eyes.

"Come now young Warlock, you must admit you eventually figured out my riddles in the end," Arthur nodded.

"See, if you figured them out Merlin there's no doubt I'll get them immediately," Merlin saw no reason to acknowledge the teasing from both the dragon _and _Arthur. He knew he should have come alone. Aithusa gave a gurgled purr and continued to be content in Arthur's arms.

"The army Kilgharrah?" Merlin said annoyed.

"Magic on both sides of the war will be messy business young warlock, you must beware that the witch Morgana-"

"She isn't a witch! She's just…using magic for the wrong reasons," Arthur snapped, tired of hearing the dragon saying that. The dragon turned his attention back to the king.

"You know, Merlin said the same thing in till she tried to kill him various times before. In fact you are acting the same way the young warlock did when I first met him face to face…he complained a lot about you back then," Arthur looked at a slowly reddening warlock who attempted to grin.

"I am _not_ anything like _Mer_lin!" The dragon smiled.

"As for your question, Morgana has many allies on her side now. She has called for Sigan's soul to be uncovered again. She has the druid camp lead by Mordred, and several other sorcerers' that have grudges against Camelot because of their magic. What other horrors she may bring are extensive,"

Merlin groaned.

"_More_ complex magic? It's so _exhausting_; do I ever get to rest while in Camelot?"

The king of Camelot huffed,

"Of course not Merlin," His manservant gave him a dirty look. Kilgharrah chuckled, and nodded.

"I will fight on your side young warlock, you know all you have to do is call me," Merlin grinned.

"Ouch!" Suddenly Arthur shouted, as he looked down at the white dragon. His teeth were sunk into his fingers and Merlin began to laugh.

"He probably thought you were dinner, I do like to feed him prats when I get the time," Arthur gave him a look that clearly said that joke wasn't funny. He held Aithusa at arms width in front of him, clearly trying to give him back into Merlin's care. He was the Dragonlord after all. Merlin grinning like an idiot took the young dragon back, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Thank you Kilgharrah,"

"You freed me Merlin, and hatched this little one. It is the least I could do," Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to glare at the warlock next to him.

"You _freed_ him! Did you also let him attack Camelot?" Merlin's smile slid a little.

"No! I told him to stop remember?" Arthur still wasn't convinced but didn't argue the matter. Aithusa warbled happily in Merlin's hands, then said,

"_Moðor,"_ Merlin's face was priceless, Arthur had no idea what the dragon had said; but he knew it was something that irritated the servant.

"NO Aithusa, I said this before, and I will say it again. _I am __**not**__ your mother!"_ Arthur lost it, and Merlin glared at him. The king continued to grin laughing in till his sides hurt, as Merlin turned to the dragon.

"We should go; we have a lot to do,"

The two dragons, though Aithusa a little reluctant, flew off into the night. Arthur watched them go, and sneaked a look at Merlin. The question he was wondering all this time coming to the surface. He just wasn't sure how to ask it.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah Arthur?"

"Why…are you so loyal to me?" Merlin turned a small smile showing on his face. The same face that he had right before he answered his questions with some cheeky response.

"Now Arthur, your head is big enough." Arthur placed a hand on the warlocks shoulder, stopping him from heading back to Camelot.

"_Mer_lin, as _your_ king, I am ordering an answer,"

"Because Arthur, I have trust in you. Many druids I have talked to have foreseen what kind of King you will be, though I refuse to explain further than that, I'm serious when I say you're not ready for it yet. But Arthur, I don't know if you understand this, but it's my destiny to protect you and get you to the throne you deserve, till the day I die,"

Arthur gulped, the last part really hitting him, he had never realized just how deep his loyalties lie. Merlin was _Merlin_, he would die for him.

"Merlin, all those times you saved my life, you _knew_ you could die from all that?"

"Technically sire, I've come close enough to death than you realize. Though, as much as I would love to fill you in, I'm afraid this is distracting you from a war against Morgana,"

"What's next Merlin? We already have two dragons on our side, what else do you got?" Merlin grinned, a small smile.

"You'll see Arthur,"

0o0

The return to Camelot was slower than the departure.

And the very second Arthur sat on his throne; he turned to his knights, Agravaine, Gaius, Merlin and Gwen. He had to clear this up fast, before something drastic happened. Which always seemed to happen whenever Gawain happened to be nearby.

"As King of Camelot, I have a new law I need to pass, and none of you can advise me against it. For I have seen and been counseled enough in the last hour in the woods," Gwen looked worried, clearly distracted at the thought that he was in the woods in the middle of an attack.

"From now on, I degree that magic is no longer banned on pain of death. Instead it is to be embraced, but only to those select few who practice it in a force of good, that are taught in the ways of healing and to help." The reaction was shocking.

Merlin's mouth dropped, pure joy crossing his features. He covered his mouth from crying out with glee, much to Gaius' amusement. Though it was clear in his face, he was as startled as the knights and Gwen were.

Agravaine though appeared to be infuriated. As if this new law was something he hated, but Arthur made a mental note not to budge from his decision. He would not sentence Merlin to death.

"However," he called attempting to regain attention, "Those who practice magic in the art of evil and killing will be hunted and executed without pity like those before."

The murmurs continued, shock throughout the court.

"Lastly, and the more pressing matter at hand-"

"Arthur, you haven't explained why the sudden change!" Agravaine snapped, interrupting. He stepped forward, clearly showing he would not rest in till his question was provided an answer.

"I was getting to that Uncle," Agravaine stepped down, not pleased. "The more pressing matter is that war is upon us, unlike any other that we have faced. Morgana has massed together a force of sorcerers and unbelievable horrors, which is why my sudden law. Because we cannot fight magic with sword alone, we need allies ourselves that have magic,"

"Who?" Gwen asked shocked. And Elyan nodded, wondering the same question.

Arthur glanced at Merlin whose ears were becoming slightly pink. He was studying his boots, while Gaius patted him on the back like a proud father to his son. Of course the blithering idiot was nervous, what a girl Merlin could be.

Oh how tempted Arthur was to make some crazy story, to watch Merlin's eyes bulge out…

"Why, the warlock who has lived among us since the day he got here, Merlin,"

Gasps and Merlin was placed on spotlight. He turned red, and nodded weakly.

"All this time? You were a sorcerer?" Leon gasped. Merlin flushed and shook his head,

"Warlock," He corrected.

"What the hell is a warlock?" Gawain asked, before Merlin could explain. Arthur rolled his eyes, and found himself answering before his servant could,

"He was born with magic; he didn't need to study it,"

Percival looked at Merlin, and suddenly asked something that Arthur never thought about.

"How powerful are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp, the Moment of Truth (No pun intended for those thinking of season 1 episode 10! :D)! Don't worry, the cliff hangers keep coming from here!<br>Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woah, sorry guys! I planned on updating yesterday! , I got a ton of reviews on that last chapter!**

**Thanks to: Jossy99, StarBolt1996, silveralopix, OrangeTeddy, Alaia Skyhawk, EnglandBabe1997, Rose Kathryns, SpangleyPony, ElizaPendragon, AnotherNamelessAuthor, and January Skies.**

**Haha, a lot of you loved Aithusa! I will be bring him back! You also laughed at the fact Arthur never cared to ask how powerful Merlin is, and you even started to swear that I had left off at a cliff hanger like that! (Rose Kathryns :D) SpangleyPony, shout out to you! Thanks for your review, you made me re-read and edit this chapter before I updated. I jope it meets your standards.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine~<p>

The courtroom was silent, as Percival's question hung in the air.

It was not Merlin that stepped forward to answer, but Gaius. Merlin in relief stepped behind him, clearly wishing to avoid the question. He adjusted his neckerchief attempting to calm his nerves, and peeked from behind the physician as he spoke.

"Merlin is a rare case Percival; I would never have thought it possible… if Merlin never came into my care from his mother. However, I now know that Merlin is the most powerful warlock that has ever lived. Though you must not press him, he has much to learn still,"

Arthur's jaw slacked;_ he had been harboring the most powerful warlock in Camelot since the day he had arrived!_ It truly was a wonder that his idiot servant had hid this, and kept his head on his shoulders this whole time.

"No, he's not!" His mouth blurted out before he could stop it. Every one looked back and forth between him and his manservant. The latter looking quite startled at his exclaimation.

"Sire, I know it's a lot..."

"He's just being a clot pole," Merlin cut off Giaus sourly. The other knights stood in silence as Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"Merlin can't be that powerful, or...or..." The king of Camelot could not think of anything to say. Admiting defeat, he clamped his mouth shut as Merlin smugly began to speak.

"You know come to think of it, I told you before Arthur. I burst into court to save Gwen's father claiming to be a sorcerer, yet you thought I was lying," Merlin said, stepping forward at last. Gwen looked at Merlin in disbelief and awe, her heart swelling in happiness. She knew Merlin was a kind soul.

"Because I thought the last possible thing you could be was magic! Not the most powerful one that ever lived!"

Gawain, who was suddenly hit with a large laughing fit, had to cover it up with a rather large cough. Merlin ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up on end. His purple shirt hung limply, contrasting with his bright red scarf around his neck.

"I'm not that powerful yet Arthur, one of the strongest spells I've ever mastered was the spell that one that cleaved the sword into the stone and made it possible for only you to pull it out. Though that was probably a tie to the lightning storm I caused on the Isle of the Blest to beat Nimueh. Do you know how exhausting that was?"

All eyes looked at Excalibur that Arthur had hanging at his side. Shocked, the King un-sheathed it looking at the gold lining. He had become quite fond of the sword, but now he knew the true origin of it.

"_I knew_ your story was a lie! You said this sword was blessed with dragon breath…Oh I should have known!" Arthur pointed the sword into Merlin's direction who shrugged.

"Dragon?" Gwen asked, curious and Elyan joined her side clearly intrigued.

"Merlin's also a Dragonlord," Gaius explained quickly. Leon groaned, as if this was too much for him to take in.

"Don't tell me the dragon attack was your fault Merlin," The knight begged, remembering all too well the horrors that were released when the dragon attacked Camelot. Merlin ashamed placed his hands behind his back.

"I'm truly sorry Leon, I didn't know what Kilgharrah was going to do, but I swore on my mother's life I would release him. At least Balinor showed me how to stop him when we went on the quest for his aid,"

"Balinor, the last Dragonlord?" Gwen gasped.

"He was Merlin's father," Arthur told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Either way Arthur, didn't you say something about a war?" Elyan asked. The darkness of the room increased, as the mention of the witch Morgana came into view.

"Merlin here has fought her before, so I guess…and I can't believe I'm saying this…we're relying on him to lead the way," All the knights turned and looked at Merlin who attempted to give a weak smile. Leon stepped forward,

"And do you have a plan Merlin?"

The servant seemed taken aback by the question, as if this was something he had never been asked before. Which of course, it hadn't. He shifted all his weight to one foot, and nodded grimly.

"Sort of, I have alliances we can trust already. There is a druid camp I know you are familiar with-"

"That's why they wanted to talk to you personally!" Gawain interrupted, proud of himself for putting that together. Elyan and Percival both looked at him, and he silenced as Merlin continued.

"They swore to follow me to the end, for some reason they believe I'm going to be their…leader or something. Either way, I also have two dragons on our side," Arthur watched silently, knowing he was grazing over the loyalty of the druids.

"You mean the druids want you to be their king?" Arthur couldn't help but say. Merlin stalled, looking around at the equally shocked faces.

"I have _no idea_ what your talking about Arthur," The poor servant's voice cracked, as he turned slowly red in the face. No one believed a single word he uttered. Every single eyes narrowed, including Gaius who cleared his throat threatningly.

"Well that's funny Merlin, becuase those druids out there seemed to think you as one. I believed they bowed and even made their leader as your second in command," Merlin made a sound of a wounded animal, still unable to say anything.

"I'm not their king!" Merlin eclaimed, "They just want...I'm fine being a servant!" Every knight burst into laughter.

"Would explain why he's such a terrible servant,"

"Can you believe they were bowing to Merlin and not the princess?"

"Merlin as a king is a scary thought indeed,"

"He does look like a druid doesn't he? Why do you think he never wears a cloak? He'd blend in and then it would be obvious!"

Merlin huffed, and waited for everyone to get their word out before he sighed, intending to finish his plans.

"As I said, I do have two dragons as well,"

That shut them all up quite nicely, and questions of the second dragon popped up.

It was Gaius who explained quickly about Aithusa, and Gwen made Merlin promise he would show her the baby dragon later.

"What else do you need Merlin?" Gwen asked, seeing Merlin's face and knew he would never ask for it himself. He fiddled with his shoes and looked at Arthur,

"Will you spare some men Arthur? I know it's a lot to ask-"

"I was already planning on it, Leon?" Leon nodded understanding his orders.

"And Arthur…I don't know if you could help at all…but do you have some spare magic books locked up somewhere? Because they would be really useful…" He dragged on, looking slightly embarrassed. Arthur rolled his eyes; of course he would need more books.

"I'll show you them right now Merlin," He said,

"You actually have some?" Merlin asked, shocked, not exactly thinking Arthur would say yes.

"My father kept some, to lord it over the druids. Sometimes I wonder if he kept them because he was too scared to see them destroyed,"

Arthur then went to drag him out of the room when Leon stepped forward.

"Sire? Actually I was wondering if we could see Merlin do this magic, just so we know what were dealing with," All the knights lit up at the idea. And Arthur looked at Merlin and saw him shrug, like this was nothing different then average.

"Alright…" He said reluctantly.

Merlin grinned and turned to the knights,

"What do you want me to do? Slow down time, make figures out of fire, move objects without touching them? I can do anything," Merlin sounded so confident, Arthur didn't doubt him.

"The fire!" Gawain cried, and Gaius raised an eyebrow at his ward. But Arthur beat him to it,

"No! Nothing that places Merlin near fire, I don't want him to burn the castle down!" He glared at his clumsy servant, if there was one thing that wasn't going to change and that was one of them. Gawain pouted, and shrugged.

"Well, I can still slow down time and move objects, so who wants to try and kill me?"

There was silence to the request in till Gawain once again stepped forward.

"What the hell, got to be something worth trying to kill a powerful warlock," He announced, and Merlin grinned at the challenge. He always wondered what would happen when Gawain found out.

Merlin positioned himself so he stood with his back to the double doors and crossed his arms behind his back like this were no worry in the world. While Gawain pulled out his dagger and stood a few feet apart from him, and raised it questionably.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I am ready Gawain; all I need to do is think remember?"

Arthur wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He had seen Merlin in practice before, and he flinched at the slightest movement.

Gawain raised the dagger, hesitantly, and then with a burst of energy thrust it at the poor seemingly defenseless servant. For a split second, everyone in the room but Gaius was sure the blade would dispatch the young man, but right as they took a step forward the watched in awe as Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

The dagger slowed in midair, and came to a shuddering stop right in front of his chest. Merlin hadn't moved a single muscle. Slowly, the young warlock raised his hand, his palm outstretched in a gesture Arthur always was taught to be a harmful sight. But instead, without a single word, Merlin's eyes glittered gold and the dagger spun and floated back to Gawain as if it was nothing.

The usual drunken knight took the dagger out of the air, startled and replaced it back into his armor. Merlin's eyes faded into the brilliant blue they once were and he dropped his hand.

"I've been doing that since before I could even talk," Merlin said a little smug.

"Well that must not have been hard, you probably couldn't talk for years," Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur, clearly rolling his eyes; mocking with annoyance.

"Spell books Arthur; I need to get studying,"

The King of Camelot nodded, and went to leave with his once-servant behind him when he froze looking at the doors. The knights all drew their swords in confusion, looking around.

"What is it Arthur?" Merlin asked, seeing no problems or having that gut feeling he had when Arthur was in danger.

"Where's Agravaine, where's my uncle?"

Merlin groaned as he noticed the certain lack of council members in the room, and the wide open doors. The young warlock ran all his fingers through his raven locks, glancing around the room hoping Arthur was mistaken. All eyes turned to him, and Arthur knew that look all too well.

"What have you forgotten to tell me Merlin?"

Sheepishly, the young man peeked from behind his hands at his King.

"I was following Agravaine through the woods yesterday, he was visiting Morgana. He had no intentions of being loyal to you; I _knew_ I should have stopped him when I had the chance! Now he _knows_ Arthur! He's going to tell Morgana about my magic and Morgana's going to come after me with a slow and painful vengeance in mind!"

The knights all saw the pure horror at the latter thought that radiated from the powerful warlock.

"I thought you said you were the most powerful warlock of all time Merlin!" Elyan cried in disbelief.

"Well, if it weren't for some _stupid_ laws I had to follow were I couldn't use my magic. I would be able to train my magic so I could fulfill that part, yet since I have not…I have been punched, poisoned, frozen, pelted with fruit, called an idiot, stabbed, sliced, and at one point I even had a slimy disgusting snake in the back of my neck and _all_ of you failed to notice except for Gwen and Gaius!"

The room was silence, and Leon blinked a couple of times. What snake was Merlin talking about?

"A snake in your neck?" Leon asked, an eyebrow slowly rising.

"Yes! Placed there by Morgana when I was kidnapped by her! Its purpose was to make me want to kill Arthur and you all thought I was joking!" Leon's mouth dropped when he remembered Merlin's sudden desire to kill Arthur a couple of months ago. He believed it was a joke…not serious.

However the King was not taking it as seriously.

"Come on now Merlin, no need to get theatrical,"

"He's right Arthur, he tried to poison you with Hemlock, I believe he attempted to stab you in the back with your own sword and burn you to death in your bathtub. We should be lucky Merlin is clumsy, terrible assassin," Gwen vouched for the servant; he gave a weak smile to Arthur who was currently placing it all together.

He opened his mouth to say something when a terrible, yet cruelly familiar scream filled the air.

The dorocha.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger! Ouch! Please don't hurt me!<br>Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yikes! You guys were threatening me! WOW, so many reviews! THANKS!**

**Cheers to: OrangeTeddy, SpangleyPony, Rose Kathryns, GoldJinx170, Alaia Skyhawk, Lady Artemist, silveralopix, fanoffanfiction88, and ElizaPendragon! You all made my week!**

**Quick responses to reviews:  
>OrangeTeddy: HAHA, I wish so too, then I wouldn't have to worry about writer's block. I'll know what to write!<br>SpangleyPony: No no no! Don't, you helped me alot! I really feel confident about this chapter because I re-read it! Of course the dragons will make an epic comeback! (And a little jealous Gawain too,) Haha, maybe not tomorrow, but how about today?  
>Rose Kathryns: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! haha, you make me laugh so hard!<br>silveralopix: sorry! Haha, I hope this was quick enough for you! Please don't die on me!**

**I'm in a great mood, which is why I updated early. This AMAZING story by Sydelle Rein called Of Walls and Scars was updated today! Seriously check this trilogy out! It's about Merlin, and I nearly had three heat attacks reading the first two stories! This first one is called: Arthur's Silent Guardian. **

**But on to the story! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten~<p>

"Does this ever end?" Gaius sighed at the sound and the entire room cringed.

"Don't tell me, Morgana ripped the veil again like she did last year?" Arthur groaned, as the knights ran to light more torches. Gaius nodded, only confirming the worst.

"Please tell me Merlin knows how to fight these things," Arthur begged looking at Merlin, who frowned.

"I'm powerless against them, I tried before,"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and opened his arms in a defeat gesture. _So much for the all doing powerful warlock image!_

"Then come on Merlin, let's get those books, and I want Leon to get your druid friends inside the castle walls by morning," Leon nodded, and grabbed at torch, heading out the doors with a speed of a determined hunter.

"Elyan, I want you to get the people prepared for war. Have them barricade their homes, get torches, fires lit to protect from the dorocha." Sir Elyan nodded, and patted Gwen on the back in reassurance that he was fine. Then followed Leon out in the direction of the town, his own mission placed above him.

"Gwen, if you would please go with Gaius and get ready for as many medicines and remedies as you all can make. Prepare them, get bandages, I have a feeling there will be a lot of injuries coming," Arthur said, ticking off the plans one by one on his fingers.

"Of course Arthur," Gwen said with a small smile, and left with Gaius. Her hands wringing nervously on Arthur's wedding ring he had presented to her; hoping one day she would see through with her promise.

"The rest of you need to come with me to the library, we need to get as many spell books as we can, and Merlin?"

The young warlock looked up to acknowledge his King, his eyes shining with pride.

"You need to tell me everything you got, so we can prepare them for battle. Monsters, magical items, whatever it takes. You're completely open to use Camelot's vaults down below, just say what it is," Merlin nodded,

"Thank you Arthur,"

0o0

"Alright, if this works, then I believe every wall in Camelot will become a protective barrier against most attacks," Merlin said, flipping through another page, and scanning it.

They had been there for nearly two hours, watching as Merlin poured over magic books with a maniac grin. In fact, they even had Gaius come and check on them at least twice.

"_He hasn't spoken for the last ten minutes Gaius, are you sure he's not sleeping with his eyes open?" Arthur complained. Looking at his manservant, who suddenly shifted to another book in a flash, his eyes changing and fluttering gold as the pages came to life and flipped on their own. Gawain watched enjoyed by the use of Merlin's magic with Percival. _

"_Sire, he needs to think, he has a full out war on his hands and one mistake can be the downfall of Camelot. He needs every moment he can spare to gather forces," Gaius assured, trying to relax the King._

"_That's…encouraging," _

"_Arthur, if Merlin had a strong point in magic, it was always battle magic. He uses it more than any other branch of spells; he can be trusted in this." _

_Arthur watched as Merlin mumbled something to himself, and ran a hand heavily through his hair._

"_This coming from a man who hates it when I go hunting,"_

"_Sire, I never said Merlin enjoyed being powerful. More than once has he considered himself a monster in times of great distress. All he wants is peace, yet so many are against his thoughts and seek revenge,"_

Gaius had left with those words, and now he looked at Merlin who turned the book and offered it to him. Heavy, old and in some strange language he couldn't read, the King stared at the picture on the page. It was a wall covered in golden sparks like a strange force field, and Merlin glanced up at them.

"It's terribly complicated, it may take me a few tries, but I believe I've done worse,"

"Yes, anything to protect the people of Camelot," Percival spoke for him, and Arthur nodded. Merlin looked at the page and read the spell written a few times.

"Do you want me to try it now, or before the battle?"

"Now, we can't have you passing out from advanced magic before the battle can we Merlin?"

The young warlock nodded, and walked over to the window. Opening it slowly, the other three men joined him to gaze at the terrifying sight of an endangered city. The torches seemed to be repelling the dorocha, but for how long they could not be sure.

Speaking the spell clearly, Merlin thrust his hand out towards the castle's walls, balancing the book in his other hand.

Nothing.

Merlin gave a troubled sigh, and placed the book down. Leaning out the window a few inches more, he more yelled the spell and jerked his hand out again.

Again nothing.

Arthur, Gawain and Percival said nothing as the distressed servant shook his head and opened the book once more to reread the spell. Once he did this, he tilted his head as if considering something.

He repeated his first action, changing how he pronounced the last word, and the effect was immediate.

His eyes flashed, and Gawain watched in amazement as a strong gust of magic layered the walls. Shimmering gold with light, and then faded so it was barely visible.

"Yes!" Merlin cried, pumping a fist in the air and grinning. The others joined in, when Leon walked into the room.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something important my lord, but the druid camp has arrived…and they demand an audience with you and Merlin," Arthur nodded, and walked out the room with Merlin directly behind him, for once Arthur believed they could be equals.

Possibly.

0o0

"Emrys! How times can change in only a few short hours," Iseldir called the moment Merlin arrived in the courtyard. Arthur watched his optimistic servant walk forward and pull the druid leader into a tight hug. Then pulled back, holding each other's arms in the symbol of friendship, giving a firm nod, before finally falling away. Their embrace was only a second long, but it was enough to place Arthur a little on edge.

Several of the druids came up and each grasped Merlin's arm, many of them looking in awe at his servant. Gawain was cracking up at Merlin's expression as he blankly accepted the loyalty of his people.

"Emrys? I thought you made that up!" Arthur gasped, and Merlin turned to look at his King with a sheepish smile.

"Actually, I never said that. The druids call me Emrys, it is my name,"

"Myrddin Emrys, warlock of legend, and the one who will unite all of Albion with the Once and Future King,"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Iseldir, his confusion rolling off his gaze.

"Myrddin? Once and Future King? Legend?" Arthur questioned.

"Myrddin, our friend Merlin's actual name. Legend, since the day he was born, and before time itself had been written. As for the Once and Future King, that would be you Arthur Pendragon," Iseldir explained with a calm easy tone. Merlin sighed heavily,

"_Thank you_ Iseldir for telling everyone my real name and making Arthur's head bigger than it already is," Arthur grinned upon hearing his manservant's distress, which was something he was used to.

"In the mean time, I have a gift for you Emrys, in which I think you will find useful," Iseldir reached into the fabrics of his robe and pulled out a cup that was very familiar to almost everyone in the courtyard.

_The Cup of Life had survived. _

"You're handing this to me?" Merlin asked, as he gently accepted the cup in surprise. He held it up in the sunlight in amazement, the last time he had seen this cup it had been full of blood from an undead army. Then lost in the struggle between him and Morgana, which caused many to believe the cup had been officially destroyed.

"Your trusting Merlin with something like the power of life and death?" Leon asked from behind Arthur. The king nodded in agreement, looking at his servant as he gazed at the cup in equal surprise.

"He has handled the responsibility before, why should we not trust him now?" Iseldir questioned.

"When the hell did Merlin control the cup of life?" Gawain asked in awe.

"I used it a few times before to save a few lives on the Isle of the blest, but I never believed it had survived in till Morgana got her hands on it. Lancelot and I went to destroy it…yet somehow here it is still perfectly intact and in the hands of the druids again,"

"Whose lives did you save Merlin?" Elyan commented from the back curiosity getting the better of him.

"Arthur's, my mother's and Gaius', but mostly that all happened just to save the royal prat over there," Arthur raised an eyebrow his own question already posed into the early morning air.

"When you were bitten by the questing beast, I went to use water from this cup to give to you…but the high priestesses ask for the heavy price of a life to save another. I offered my own for you Arthur, but Nimueh betrayed me and used my mother's life instead. Then Gaius rode out to give his life for her and in the end I forced Nimueh to give up her own for Gaius. All in all everyone is alive…well except Nimueh," Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

Only the loyal idiot would go through a terribly complicated maze such as this to save his life.

Merlin walked forward and handed the cup towards him.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin in surprise.

"You know what to do with it, but you have to remember the price it asks when you use it for that purpose," The king stared at the cup, startled that Merlin would even offer him the chance to make an immortal army to fight Morgana.

Yet to make an immortal army would mean he would make them the living dead, and when this war was over he would empty the cup and allow them all to die. A heavy price indeed that the cup willed for. He wrapped his hands around the cup and lifted it out of Merlin's grasp, examining the cup, calculating.

"I couldn't use it for such a purpose Merlin, the price is too much to ask of anyone,"

"My lord? I if I may?" A knight from behind him asked, and then walked forward, whispering in his ear urgently. Arthur nodded a few times; a small frown appeared on his face.

Solemnly he spoke again,

"Are you sure? For once you do so, I cannot reverse it," The knight nodded.

"My men and I would find it an honor to serve you in such a way,"

Arthur turned to Merlin, a long look passed between them, in till Merlin nodded once. An unspoken calm phrase that allowed Arthur back into action.

"Then you will perform the ritual? You will make his men immortal?"

Merlin nodded,

"I will if it is their wish, but I will not allow those who don't to place their blood in the cup," Arthur nodded.

"Then we can do it now, the sooner the better,"

0o0

Morgana was livid beyond her wildest dreams.

First Agravaine had failed to lead the druids into Arthur's grasp again a week ago. Yet that was only minor, for the original plan on spying to see what Merlin would do had already been solved.

Second, Merlin had magic. She could not begin to explain how much she loathed the servant at this point.

She paced her tent, which had been set up near the newly found troops. Her mind racing in plans and pure anger.

At that moment Agravaine burst in, without a seconds thought on what she may be feeling. Morgana flung herself around, frustrated at the interruption, and snapped.

"_What does your pathetic excuse for living have to say now? That you failed me again?"_ Agravaine took two involuntary steps back.

"My lady, you will never believe what I have to tell you,"

Morgana flung herself in a chair, and nearly growled at the useless man. She glowered at him for a long moment, causing Agravaine to frown and keep his mouth shut.

"Well this better be something completely worth my time or I will find the most painful death I can master,"

Gulping to help his dry mouth, Agravaine opened his mouth a few times before rushing out.

"Arthur has allowed magic to return to the kingdom, and even worse…has found out about our army,"

Morgana leaned forward, shock paralyzing her to the throne she sat on. _Merlin_, it had to have been him this whole time! He told Arthur, and he was going to be her downfall!

_No, that's Emrys, and there is no way Merlin is Emrys._

"What caused this Agravaine, did my brother say?" She asked, venom poisoning her words.

Her uncle did not move, horror spreading over his features.

"You do not know, you left before you got all the information," She responded to her own question. She stood and waltzed over to him, her anger radiating off her. Agravaine was so _dead_ to her.

Then she paused, a fool-proof plan coming to her at the last moment.

"The servant Merlin, he must not be allowed to live." She said coldly, and noticed Agravaine's surprised look. Perfect, he was unaware of Merlin's abilities, he left too early. It was just so rich to her, Morgana was thrilled.

"_You_ will go and kill him; I don't care if you're caught. I want his blood to run free in front of Arthur, I want him to suffer the loss of his loyal servant before his own eyes at your hand."

Agravaine bowed, knowing full well no longer to argue. The time for spying was over…

"How my lady do you want his blood to run? By steel?"

Morgana grinned, the situation ripe and delicious to her. Merlin's death would weaken the kingdom to such an extent.

"In Arthur's court, and if that fails, like it most likely will with you, draw him out to the forest and end his life by the blade in which Arthur gave me as a present," Here, she shuffled through her things before pulling out the jewel encrusted blade. "Have Arthur follow him, and watch. Do not fail me again Agravaine, for if you do, you would do best not show up here again,"

Shivering at the murderous look on his niece's face, Agravaine left in a flurry of black fabric. Leaving the witch alone…or so she thought.

"_You did the right thing Morgana,"_ Morgana spun behind her, and a small smile of hope and joy filled her features.

Mordred.

"He is no further use to us, if Merlin is powerful then he will kill Agravaine and we will know. If he is not, then Agravaine will bring him to an end. We cannot lose,"

Mordred nodded with an absent expression.

"Mordred? Is there something you are not telling me?" Morgana asked, realizing ever since she had come back with the discovery of Merlin's magic he had gone quiet. Well, more quiet then usual around her.

"It is nothing Morgana, I will tell you when the times comes. As for now we must be swift in plans, we have the dorocha released, thanks to the slave trader we sacrificed. We have Sigan's soul who wants revenge on what happened in Camelot last time he was released. Our men grow in numbers every day from nearby kingdoms and druid camps." Mordred explained. Morgana wasn't pleased, but did not press the matter further.

"The Rowan staff? Was another made on the Isle of the Blest yet?" Morgana paced, thinking of how much power it had once held.

"It will take time Morgana, for the first Rowan staff was destroyed, we must recover the tree that had made it in the first place."

"We do not have time!"

"We can only thank Merlin for the delay, if he had not gotten rid of your powers the last time you went to attack Camelot, we wouldn't have had to wait on them to return!" Mordred slipped, and then realized what he had just said.

Morgana whipped around in a fury.

"It was _him_ who placed the magic doll under my bed that sucked my powers?" Morgana's livid state rising. "If that white dragon hadn't come I could have died!" She snarled.

"Then save your anger for him, because I can guarantee Agravaine will not kill Merlin," Mordred left Morgana in her puzzlement to look at the troops.

Morgana sat down, messing with her bracelet, her only memory of her sister she could hold.

Merlin would pay for the damage he had caused.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? Thumbs up for Morgana and the Cup of Life? Hint hint: Something BIG is coming up next!<br>Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOAH! So many reviews again! Sorry about the long wait, long high school days! 13 hours because of play practices! uGH!**

**Triple thanks to: OrangeTeddy, Rose Kathryns, Sinthija, Alaia Skyhawk , SpangleyPony, silveralopix, Curly Wurly Me, ElizaPendragon, and Caella. THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven~<p>

Merlin looked at the small regiment of knights gathered before them. Every one of them loyal to the core, and willing to give their life to the war.

Merlin had argued, he didn't like the idea of doing this. He had begged even, the cup _wasn't_ meant to be used in this way.

Yet no one would listen to him, even when Merlin threatened that it would not end well.

Gulping, he took a deep breath and looked at Arthur who gave a small approved nod.

"_Gegadre anne here fram þisse bune ond heora blod. Swa þæt hie ne abygð ond ne swilteaþ naht, ac leofaaþ a on ecnesse," _He chanted his eyes flashing gold as he placed the cup on the stone ledge before him. Gawain grinned like it was some kind of magic show, causing Merlin to roll his eyes. He looked at the first knight on his left and motioned for him to come forward.

Arthur pulled out a knife and presented it to him, who took it with shaking hands.

Dropping three drops of blood, he handed the blade to the man next to him, so that process went all the way through. In till twenty-five immortal men stood before them.

"Remember we fight for Camelot, and to be brave till the very end!" Arthur called to them, his voice showing no sign of how afraid he really was.

"We need to keep the cup safe from unwanted visitors Arthur," Merlin warned. Holding the chalice filled with the crimson liquid towards him.

"Leave that to me," Leon said, stepping forward. The morning sunlight was shining on his golden hair as he accepted the cup from the young warlock.

The crowd dispersed, and the immortal knights went to the front line of the guard system set up.

Alone, Arthur and Merlin stood overlooking the preparations in silence. Merlin his usual inch taller, in his neckerchief and fading animal skin jacket, looking completely nervous behind the King. With Arthur dressed for battle and his red Pendragon cape sweeping behind him in the breeze.

For one second, everything seemed just like it was before.

"Why did you want to use the cup? You know what will happen, yet you did it,"

"Merlin, it's Morgana. We have no choice but to do what we can. The man offered, and I accepted." Arthur sighed, running his fingers through his hair. But his servant huffed,

"I feel like Morgause when I have to do things like this Arthur, I don't want to turn to the darker areas of magic to win,"

The king of Camelot sharply turned to him, and grabbed Merlin's shoulder.

"No, don't you _dare_ say something like that. You can control your magic better than she did. You do _not_ _have_ to turn to dark magic to win this war,"

"I'm sorry it has come down to this Arthur. If I could, I would do anything to stop this," Merlin said quietly looking at the sunset in remorse.

"It's not your fault Merlin; you've been fighting this battle long before I even knew it existed a year ago." Arthur replied looking at his servant in the eye.

"Do you think we can win?" Merlin suddenly asked, looking again at Arthur.

"_Mer_lin, this is your battle, you know the odds better than I. How am I supposed to know?" Arthur sighed, returning the gaze of the warlock who turned back to the battle.

"We don't even know what Morgana has planned Arthur, she could do anything. She has the power to do so, I sensed it before,"

Arthur said nothing at first taking in this information. Sure it was a lot to handle, especially when it was all coming at him in less than twenty-four hours. He repressed a yawn, and frowned.

"Did you really believe you were a monster before because of what you were?"

Merlin beside him jumped, and looked at Arthur in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" Merlin asked hoarsely.

"Gaius told me when you were looking at those spell books," Arthur responded, watching as Gwen ran forward to help a man move some personal possessions below ground so they would not be damaged. Merlin joined his gaze, and shrugged.

"Even among my own kind I'm pretty much a freak Arthur, I was born with unbelievable magic. I don't need spells to use it, I can master spells in hours when it takes the average sorcerer years. I can take down castles and rebuild them twice as fast, and it doesn't help when everyone is trying to kill me because of it."

Arthur looked at Merlin, for real this time. Trying to understand what he was feeling, but couldn't grasp it.

"I could still take you out in one blow," He said with a smile.

"I can take you out with far less than that,"

The joke had an immediate reaction to the two, and they laughed.

"Get some sleep Merlin, you must be exhausted from all this," Merlin shook his head in defiance.

"Only if you do too,"

0o0

Arthur yawned, and stretched his muscles; wondering why he ached so badly. Something must have happened last night that was very important.

The king of Camelot shrugged, and looked over to his curtains; a small ray of sunlight was peeking through his heavy curtains.

_Merlin was so dead._

Not only was Merlin so extremely late, but he had missed training and several meetings he had planned for the day. What the hell caused Merlin to be so incredibly late, that it was nearly dusk?

A moan roused him from his thoughts and Arthur turned in his red silk bed linings to see what the noise could have been portrayed from. His gaze rested on the soon to be dead servant, out of this world asleep on a pile of books. Getting out of bed, Arthur walked over and leaned down to study his sleeping manservant.

"_MER_LIN!"

The raven haired young man jerked awake, a page from one of the books coming up with him. Stuck to his pale skin from his warm breath. Arthur resisted the urge to laugh.

"Care to explain while you're asleep Merlin?" Shutting the book before Arthur could read the title. Merlin peeled the paper from his face, and looked up at Arthur with bleary eyes.

"Well, I was up all night studying," He flinched, as if expecting him to be yelled at like a child. But Arthur just rolled his eyes, and sat down at his desk.

"I had the strangest dream Merlin, something about you being a sorcerer, and Morgana attacking. I think I even dreamed we had the cup of life at one point,"

Merlin got up from the table and stared at Arthur like he was the idiot instead of him.

"What?" Arthur asked in defense, and Merlin sighed heavily.

"You believe it was all a dream?" He almost looked pained, or hurt that Arthur was sharing this. At that moment, everything flashed at him, and to his horror he realized this was not a dream but an actual reality that he was currently living in. His gaze looked over to the stack of books, that he knew were no doubt magic books that he had retrieved from the vaults last night for his servant.

A warlock.

"Oh," Arthur gasped.

Merlin gave a slight nod.

"How are you feeling Arthur?" He asked his voice sympathetic. Yet Arthur rounded on him,

"I thought you agreed to sleep if I got some!" The king of Camelot snapped. Merlin shrugged,

"I've lost sleep studying to save your royal backside enough, there's no need to fuss now Arthur," His manservant sat back down and wordlessly, the pages came to life flipping to Merlin's will. Arthur sat down across from him and pulled a magic book towards him. He flipped it open, and Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to read that?" He asked, a snarky tone coming up as he watched Arthur sigh in frustration as he remembered he couldn't read the language.

"Well, what _can_ I do?" Merlin leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

"What you always do, lead the people give them hope. Show strength and courage," Merlin suggested, looked a little out of place. Usually this conversation went the other way around. Arthur shook his head and frowned even more.

"How is it you go from my pitiful servant to the most important person in Camelot?" He asked thin air.

"Sorry," Merlin automatically said.

"Don't be,"

A knock on the door brought both men back to reality. Arthur called out to the visitor to come in, and the door revealed Iseldir. Bowing lowly to the King, then to Merlin. He spoke; ignoring Merlin's reddening face from his show off loyalty.

"My lords, I was told I could come speak to you with an idea, more of a proposal. But involves Emry's approval and your majesty's,"

Merlin leaned forward, his interest spiked as much as Arthur's had been.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I know a spell, taught to me long ago by the Great Dragon before the great purge. " Arthur watched Merlin's eyebrows shoot up in surprise; clearly this was a big deal. "It can cause the very earth itself to come to Camelot's aid…but there is a slight…flaw in this spell,"

"Yes?" Arthur asked, focusing on the druids words for his life.

"I do not have the power to place the spell, it is too much energy. This time I do not have the dragon to come to my aid, so I ask if it was possible to as you would say 'borrow' you power my lord?"

At first for a split second, Arthur thought Iseldir was talking to him. Then he realized he was asking to borrow Merlin's power, which was legends say, the most powerful magic that ever existed. The minute Arthur saw Merlin's face; he could see how much the idea appalled him. Merlin wasn't that attached to his magic was he?

"Borrow?" Merlin choked out. "My magic?"

"If the idea is to much my lord-"

"Merlin," His manservant corrected out of habit.

"-then I won't ask again,"

Arthur leaned back in his chair looking at the dark haired young man across the table from him. Who seemed to be completely startled.

"I don't know…how would you do so in the first place?" Merlin asked.

"A simple spell my lord, your powers would transfer into a crystal, in which I can hold to use for the spell. Then once accomplished, we can get it back into you with no delay,"

Merlin still did not appear to be comforted with the idea.

"A crystal?"

"Good lord Merlin, it's going to help Camelot! There's nothing bad going to happen," Merlin looked at Iseldir and calmly asked,

"Can we have a moment?"

Once gone, the servant rounded on Arthur. A pure terror seizing him.

"Give up my powers to some crystal? I don't like it Arthur, my magic makes me who I am, without it I'd rather not think of living! What if something goes wrong…or I lose my magic for good! What will happen then?"

Arthur could not believe how protective Merlin was of his magic, and the fact his servant-no friend- would claim he would rather die than not have his magic was concerning. He paced, worried about all these options that he had to consider.

"Why are you making me use all my magic to protect Camelot so heavily? All these years before I simply dealt with a few subtle spells, and we always won," The servant asked stopping to study him for a long moment.

"Merlin! You said so yourself, Morgana's not taking any chances, she is going to use everything she's got. So we need to do the same. Merlin, you need to do this, if it protects Camelot, then please I beg of you to allow Iseldir to borrow-"

"It could kill him Arthur! My magic is that strong, I'm worried his system won't be able to control it," Merlin cut him off in a rush, catching the king off guard. Was Merlin's magic seriously enough to kill someone if in another body then Merlin's?

"I believe that was a risk he was willing to take when he asked your permission Merlin,"

Merlin frowned, and nodded slowly understanding. His frown set to show he still didn't want to agree, but the protection of Camelot was still important to him. Arthur could see it in the other's eyes before he finally said it aloud he agreed to allow Iseldir to borrow his magic. And even then, he still did not want to try it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short...BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES! You will love it! Hint hint, Merlin's is going to be in quite a problem and Arthur is going to turn to the books...*coughmagicbookscough*...<strong>

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, shesh, a lot of you pointed out there were so many other ways this spell could be done.  
>I know that guys :D It's called a plot builder, if I didn't do this then I would have a hard time writing what I want to write. Anyways I already took into consideration all that, and of course to an extent Merlin has.<br>Thus the point of the very first part of this chapter and Merlin's argument.**

**ANYWAYS: thanks for reviewing and staying with me this long! Cheers to: OrangeTeddy, ebonypol , SpangleyPony , Curly Wurly Me , Rose Kathryns , ElizaPendragon , and ReadingRaven019.**

**ReadingRaven019, Sorry sorry sorry! I can't believe I allowed myself to make such careless mistakes! Ah! I hope this chapter is better!  
>SpangleyPony and Rose Kathryns, I know, there is a small plot hole that you guys see. But, I hope you see why I did it in this chapter. But, just because you see why I did it, please don't kill me for the cliff hanger? <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve~<p>

So that is how the three of them got to the edge of the crop fields, looking at the forest.

Merlin was still attempting to get himself out of this situation.

"Why don't I just _call_ Kilgarrah? He can help! He can give you power, and everything will be just fine!"

"Merlin you said yourself you didn't want to bother Kilgarrah with this, and besides we're already here! What's the point?"

"I could always spend a few hours studying the spell, I'm sure I can get it by tomorrow. I am the most-"

"Merlin, you seem to be under the impression that we have that sort of time. Iseldir has the crystal right here, you're here, and the spell is in Isledir's head. Everything we need is right here, why try and make it more difficult?"

Iseldir holding a crystal in front of him, and looking quite nervously at Merlin.

"But I can do it, Kilgarrah can do it! Cut out the middle man, I guess, no offense Isledir," Merlin protested, still trying to be polite to his own kin. Iseldir shrugged taking no affront to the comment.

"_Mer_lin, Gaius said you are not trained yet to do something like this. You need to take time, and Kilgarrah is busy keeping Camelot safe. Will you just get this over with?" Arthur sighed in frustration.

"Those don't sound like valid enough points in my opinion," Merlin muttered, then turned looking at the cloaked figure next to him.

"Please, can we get this done quickly Iseldir?" Merlin begged, their clothes whipping in the breeze, as nightfall started to come. None of them wanted to be prey to the dorocha, and it was bad enough to know magic didn't work against them.

"Of course Emrys," Iseldir said, and Merlin rolled his eyes in Arthur's direction who gave a small smile.

The king of Camelot watched curiously as Merlin wrapped both his hands around one side of the crystal, copying the others movements. A slight nod of his narrow features, the young warlock showed he was ready for this.

Slowly, the druid leader began to chant, while Merlin attempted to show he wasn't worried at the prospect of losing his magic. If even only for a few minutes. The crystal in their hands began to glow, reflecting light into their faces.

Arthur watched to his surprise as Merlin gasped and doubled over, releasing his hands from the crystal. His eyes watering, he looked up at the druid in misery, seeing his magic trapped into a crystal, only a few feet from him. Gulping, Merlin stumbled ungraceful to his feet and made his way to Arthur side, looking a little dizzy.

"You'll get it back Merlin, stop being such a girl," Arthur said, but he could see how despair shrouded the gaze of his servant.

Iseldir took the crystal onto a rope and wrapped it around his neck, turning in the directions of the trees. Arthur looked over to see Merlin's dark gaze and finally decided maybe talking to him would distract him from the fact he just lost part of himself.

"So I guess all these years you were never as useless as I claimed you to be,"

He gave a small smile towards him,

"You're taking all this better than I thought you would," Arthur frowned.

"How did you think I would take it?"

"First, I expected you wouldn't believe me at first, or deny I had magic at all. Then, I was led to believe there would be a lot of yelling and a lot about not trust worthy enough. Lastly, I expected either you would either kill me, exile me, ignore me, or accept it. There were just so many factors to consider Arthur; I was too worried about the first three to finally tell you,"

Arthur had to think about all this, and he had to admit how his servant had a point. The idea of him inflicting pain on Merlin made him cringe deep down inside, Merlin proved himself loyal beyond comprehension.

"I wish you would have realized sooner that I would trust you Merlin,"

"I feel so powerless sometimes, Arthur," Merlin suddenly said, causing the blonde to turn in confusion.

"Merlin, you're the most-"

"Powerful warlock ever born in Albion? Do you think I had a choice Arthur? I was born with a destiny that wrote out how I would live my life before I could even breathe; much less make my own mind up. In fact, since the day I arrived in Camelot, I've had multiple people pressing me towards you without my consent, without asking, without even asking how I felt about it. I was told to protect you from the moment you threw me into the stocks, and I couldn't believe how the hell I had been wrapped up in all of this,"

Arthur went to interject, but Merlin continued with his rant.

"In fact I actually once said that if anyone wanted to kill you, they could be my guest and that I would wish them luck! That was of course before the accident with Lady Helen, yet I still fought tooth and nail to get away from you prat. But for some reason, here I am ready to lay my life down for you multiple times over again,"

Arthur looked over at him, his chest growing with pride and joy as he heard Merlin rant. But even though he felt this, he also knew what it was like to be trapped in a life style you couldn't escape. Their lives becoming more alike than he could ever have guessed.

"Merlin-"

"Thank you Emrys, the spell is complete. But let me caution you before we go and place your magic back into place, once we do that your magic will be just as raw as it was before you came to Camelot. It will only last for a few days, but your past experience will quickly grow back, guaranteed." Merlin frowned.

"You're joking; I have to deal with the random spasms of magic all over again?" Merlin nearly cried.

"Only for a day or so Emrys,"

That didn't make any of them feel better. He glared at Arthur, still wishing they could have gone the easy way around it.

Iseldir held the crystal back to Merlin, who accepted in in great urgency. The spell was repeated, yet this time it was Iseldir who collapsed, while a golden aurora sparkled around the young warlock. Accepting his magic with open arms once more and then promptly proceeded to pass out. Leaving Iseldir and Arthur shocked, as they watched the young warlock collapse and land on the ground.

He shook once…twice…and then did not move again.

"What happened?" Arthur cried, as he ran to the skinny boy's side. His blue eyes covered with his eyelids, and short raspy breathes escaping here and there.

"His magic is raw my lord, as I said. The impact of having all the power come in at once like that can nearly be fatal,"

Arthur spun around, his eyes flaring.

"Then you should be dead! Merlin said your body couldn't handle it!" Iseldir shook his head gravely.

"The magic from the crystal never entered my system like the young warlock predicted, for he is right. That would be suicidal allowing so much magic in at once, that is why the crystal was used, I simply said the spell but the crystal used the power. Emrys knew this would happen, which is why I was surprised he allowed me to do this,"

Arthur looked at the deathly pale servant next to him, worry expressing over his features.

"You tricked Merlin; he didn't know it would affect him. He never even wanted to do this in the first place. What were you hoping to achieve sorcerer? To kill the one man I did trust with such power?"

"My lord-"

"If he dies, do you realize it will rest on your hands? If Merlin dies, you better hope you know how to run like the devils dogs are on your heels because _I will hunt you down,"_

"Do you think I would willingly kill my lord? My _leader_ Arthur?" Iseldir gasped, terrified.

"You just did! Look at him; he shivers where he lies because of you! And I allowed you to do it, because it seemed you offered all the answers! And right when Morgana's forces are bearing down on us!"

"I did not-"

"Leave me before I kill you on the spot! I don't care if Merlin trusted you or not, get out of my sight!"

Iseldir turned with a sad look, and with a whisk of his long grey robes he disappeared into the foggy depths of the forest. Just like his people had done for so many years before. Arthur's chest was heaving from the deep breaths he harbored, and turned to the warlock still unconscious on the ground.

"Let's get you back to Gaius, Merlin, before I do something rash,"

0o0

Merlin felt the rush of magic enter his blood stream, and every spell he ever used hit him like a ton of stones. The images of magic he had studied through his mind into overdrive, it was so much to take in.

_Too much to take in_.

His own magic he had come to love, embrace even, was going to be his horrifying end. Terrified, he stepped back only to topple over and hit the grass beneath his with a whoosh of breath. More spells, more enhanced ones that he hadn't used till after his arrival to Camelot came in. His body coursed with agony, unable to function with the lost of energy it needed to survive.

Then, under desperate measures, his brain in a panic shut down.

_Everything._

0o0

Arthur kicked his horse to go faster, only to find that the hooves beneath him and Merlin's mare couldn't not go to the speed he needed them to travel at. He gazed back, worry filling his features, to see the pale boy. Jerking the reins, he came to a halt and brought Merlin's mare up to him.

Reaching over he attempted to hear Merlin's breath, and nothing sounded.

_No, no, no, Merlin can't die we need him. I need him, please tell me I just can't hear it!_

He slid out of the saddle, and brought down Merlin to the grassy field they were traveling through. He leaned over; placing his ear over Merlin's desperate to feel the warm breath of his servant. Yet, not a single movement of wind occurred.

"NO!" He screamed in anguish.

He was failing; they weren't close enough to Gaius for his medical aid.

He brought down a heavy fist on Merlin's chest, hoping to make the poor skinny servant to gasp for an intake of air. Arthur leaned over and listened again, this time checking for a heart rate.

Both came with no avail.

"Come...on…you…worthless…idiot…of…a…servant!" With each word, Arthur pounded on him. Shaking the young warlock in horror, not able to wrap his head around the fact this was really happening.

"MERLIN!" He shouted, desperate measures coming as he looked around him for anything he could use to help him.

His gaze shifted to his servant's saddle bag. He had no idea if he could even do what was on his mind, in fact he didn't know if it would even work. He stumbled to his feet, and walked towards the bag, lifting it off the dark mahogany colored horse. Tearing through his servant's stuff, his hand hit what Merlin had told him about before they had left.

"_Arthur?"_

"_Yes, Merlin?" He sighed, slightly annoyed._

"_If something were to happen…to me…and I'm conscious or another druid is nearby…will you promise me something?"_

"_Merlin, what on earth would happen to you? Were completely safe where we're going," He snapped, Merlin was truly taking this whole losing his powers really hard._

"_I'm serious Arthur promise you'll give them or me this," Merlin held out the object for Arthur to see. And the King of Camelot recognized the familiar object._

"_I promise I will Merlin,"_

He wrapped his fingers around it, and gently pulled out the precious item that held the answers to Merlin's life. Never before did he think he would have to do this.

There was no other druid present, and Merlin was clearly not conscious. But he had no choice.

He lifted it up gingerly and rushed back to Merlin's side, he had no time to waste.

The king of Camelot looked down on the well worn cover of Merlin's precious magic book, and gulped. Flipping open the book, he desperately thumbed through the pages manually looking for something…anything he could do. Herbs, magical items that could appear at will of anyone…something that would do the trick.

In the margins, Arthur noticed Merlin's quick heavy scrawl of writing. To his amazement he saw that it was in English, thus readable to him.

_Spell used: to make Lancelot's lance usable against the Griffon. Quite complicated, took a few hours to master, but effectively does the job. Safe to use in future, shows no pure signs of magic afterwards. Identification: turns the weapon being held into a bluish light right before it does actual harm._

_Spell used: by Nimueh to make rain in an instant. Very useful, and most likely come in handy in the future. Shows no sign of magical essence behind. Level of difficulty about easy, doesn't take too much energy if fully rested and in good condition. Identification: clouds appear from nowhere, and instant rain, if powerful enough can become a thunderstorm.  
>Also used the night sorcerer's attacked Camelot, to save burning buildings by myself. This was also seen by Arthur. <em>

Arthur read those, his interest growing. But he didn't have time to read all the spells Merlin had used in the past, unless they were healing. He continued to flip through, unfamiliar with the order of things. Then his eye caught something, a picture of a sorcerer leaning over another man, his hand resting over a bloody wound.

_Spell used: on Arthur when shot by an arrow of a bandit on a hunting trip. Simple if healing magic is your forte, which means harder if used by myself. Not exactly the best to use in a tight spot, easily seen and hard to explain without bringing up magic. Identification: the injured begins to breathe easier and wounds heal faster, taking out infection and pain if done right. Only a bruise left to see when finished. _

Arthur had absolutely nothing else to go off of, and not much more time to keep looking.

"_Þurhhæle dolgbenn,"_ Arthur said desperately, but he had no guide to help him. In fact, he didn't even know if he was saying it right. He held out his hand towards the deathly pale boy, who can pretty much be said to have been dead for several moments now, and repeated it.

"_Þurhhæle dolgbenn," _He shouted again, and then turned back to the book. Looking for anything else he can use to help.

_Spell used: Once again on Arthur, arrow wound from previous page. Once again healing is not one of my best hopes, and showed no true effect on the Prince. Again, should not be used in a tight spot. Identification: Places various wounds to heal themselves, almost instantly. Places injured under a deep sleep for this process to occur. Stimulates breathing, and helps re-energize. _

"_Licsar ge staðol nu_!" Arthur tried, reaching his hand out and placing it over Merlin. The king of Camelot almost gave up right then and there, and was about to throw the magic book into the fields in anger when something caused him to turn back to Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to update to solve the problem that a few of you were having!<br>Anyways, I was just TO EXCITED! AHHHHHH! Guess what? Someone is going to find out about Merlin's magic in the next chapter, and it's going to be EPIC!**

**Possibly get to 80 reviews guys? Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I tried to update yesterday! I REALLLY did! But Fanfiction would not allow me on my account last night. I'm so sorry!**

**85 reviews! WOO! Thanks to: ReadingRaven019, OrangeTeddy, Rose Kathryns, klester1987, Alaia Skyhawk, nycorrall, SpangleyPony, Jossy99, merlinismylife, Eliptikus, Curly Wurly Me, ElizaPendragon, mw, and MissSophieHolmes. That's 14 for one chapter!**

**ReadingRaven019- Don't worry! You really don't need to frown I promise!  
>Rose Kathryns- I'm sorry! Please don't kill me for the end of this chapter!<br>nycorral- Awww, thanks! I hope this will help you sleept tonight!  
>SpangleyPony- It's alright, somtimes I need someone to point it out!<br>**

**To everyone else- I know Arthur and magic? It will be solved :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen~<p>

He had felt no change in him, no feeling of power coursing through him. And he vaguely wondered if his eyes had even changed to gold at all.

But there, Merlin took a shuddering deep breath, which rattled in his chest.

Then another.

Arthur let a gasp out, and he rushed back to his servant's side, and felt a faint heartbeat. Faint, yes, but no longer absent in the young boy.

He had used magic to heal Merlin! …Maybe….

Him, the King of Camelot who believed that magic corrupted since birth, tried to use magic to heal an all powerful warlock! Arthur dragged the now breathing boy onto his own stead this time, tugging the mare behind him and turned around.

There was no point riding in the night to Gaius when Merlin was on the mend already. Plus, Merlin needed to rest, or at least that's what the book said. He rode back to the forest and entered into its depths.

Starting a fire, he lay out his servant on his Pendragon red cloak, and was pleased to find his breathing evening out.

He grabbed the magic book he almost destroyed and sat down across the fire and began to flip through the pages.

0o0

Merlin had felt this strange warmth before, and attempted to remember when that was. It required so much to think, but he was determined to know.

Then it clicked, he had felt like this when he was under **Kilgarrah's** care.

"_Rest young warlock, you had quite a trial,"_

"_Kilgarrah! I must wake up, I have to know if everything is okay, the war with Morgana-"_

"_Can wait for your recovery, Merlin, rest and you will wake up to quite a surprise,"_

"_Surprise? Is Arthur O.K. and Isledir-"_

"_Young Warlock! You need rest! Sleep, and you will discover everything in time, do you think I would abandon you and your destiny that easily?" _

Oh how Merlin wanted to reply, but found he was just too tired to do so. He slipped back into the dark world of his magic still settling in.

0o0

Arthur flipped into another page, pouring over the knowledge he felt privileged to see. Was it really only two days ago when he had found out his own servant had magic?

He glanced at him currently, ever since he had used that spell for the first time, Merlin seemed to be sleeping well. He would occasionally call out in his sleep incoherent words, whether it was magic or gibberish, Arthur was not sure. Dawn was coming, and the king could not find it in him to fall asleep and leave Merlin alone. The dorocha were screaming around them anyways.

He was about to read what Merlin had written on a page under a picture of a sleeping women with a bracelet; when the warlock across the fire shouted out.

"Arthur!"

The next few seconds was pure chaos, as the fire grew twice in size and Arthur stumbled backwards in shock. Many objects began to float in the air and even a few flying across the clearing. The young sorcerer across the fire leapt up, turning in a full second, causing Arthur's cape to fall to the ground. His blue eyes rested on the shocked King, and Arthur watched every muscle of worry in him relax.

"Oh," He said, looking at the fire, in surprise. The fire shrunk, and went back to the low embers that it once was. The objects, sticks, rocks and their packs thudded to the floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped, as the young warlock suddenly pitched forward and sat down on the ground hard. He scrambled around to his servant, and looked down at him.

"Got up to fast," He said meekly.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I thought you were in danger, and my magic is still trying to settle down again." Merlin frowned, as he looked up at his king explaining. At this, the young Pendragon scowled, and thought of Iseldir who betrayed them.

"Where's Iseldir?" Suddenly the young warlock asked, looking around in a frown.

"He was dismissed Merlin, I'm so sorry," The king of Camelot didn't feel much remorse. Yet the young warlock's eyes narrowed on him as he brought himself into a sitting position.

"What do you mean, dismissed?" Merlin demanded.

"He tried to kill you Merlin; I couldn't just let sit there and watch," He snapped at him, returning back to his place on the other side of the small camp.

"He wasn't trying to kill me Arthur; he was only giving me my powers back! There was nothing anyone could have done," Merlin gasped, dismayed at the fact he had lost Iseldir. He really liked the druid, and one day hoped to rely on his knowledge quite a bit. When Arthur didn't reply, the physicians ward looked up to see what Arthur was distracted by.

His eyes landed on his personal magic book he didn't want to trust anyone with. His personal notes and past experiences had been written in the pages with nearly three-fourths of the book. Seeing Arthur with it made his heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked startled.

"You said to use it in a time where something drastic happened, or when you're injured," Arthur shrugged, trying to keep his magic use a secret, but it didn't fool the young warlock for a second.

"I said _I _would use it or another _trusted druid_, what did you think you were going to do Arthur?"

The blonde royal handed the book to the shocked servant, and he snatched it away still looking for an answer. For the first time in his life, Arthur couldn't really find himself to be honest with Merlin.

"I thought…well I was…I only…"

The trademarked smile that Arthur came to learn that always came on Merlin's face slowly began to make its appearance.

"You tried using magic to help me didn't you?"

The other young man stumbled out weak excuses, floundering around with his words, before finally dipping his head in defeat. He was caught, as he should have guessed with Merlin.

"Clearly something happened, because in till I tried, you were dead."

It was one thing for the servant to accept his master had tried to use magic, but the fact that Arthur might have actually succeeded was a completely other matter entirely.

"What?" He finally forced out.

"I tried to use magic, and when I did you started to breathe again. I don't know what happened, you're the sorcerer!"

"Warlock,"

"Merlin, honestly I see no big difference,"

Sitting down on the log next to Arthur, they sat in silence trying to take in the mood of the conversation.

"What spell did you try?" The young warlock finally asked, trying to break the ice that had formed between them. The king beside him opened the worn leather book and showed him a page that Merlin remembered. His was legitimately surprised that Arthur had used a spell that actually fit the occasion, and he guessed his notes must have helped.

"I was never the best at healing magic," He replied, giving his smile once more.

"You should get more rest Merlin; the better you feel the faster we can get back to Camelot before something turns for the worst. It's bad enough we had to sit here listening to the screams of the dorocha all night."

"I don't need any more rest Arthur," Merlin complained.

"_Mer_lin," That was the usual warning, and the young warlock rolled his eyes in frustration just as the log next to them began to float in mid-air, spinning dangerously close to the king's head. Arthur turned and watched his golden eyes faded to blue, and he resisted the urge to slap the boy.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry! It's the raw magic, it acts on my emotions!"

He looked at him for a long moment then,

"So now, since your magic is settling back down in you I'm going to have to deal with random acts of magic every time you feel happy or upset?"

Merlin gave a weak smile, and Arthur groaned.

"Lord save us all,"

A twig snapped in the distance, causing the young warlock to turn his eyes narrowing. The king stomped out the fire, relieved that it was late enough in the morning for it to be safe enough to do so.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, seeing as the sorcerer's eyes were now glowing a dark gold as he scanned the forest. Suddenly, the young warlock stiffened and shouted out,

"Agravaine!" He screamed, running suddenly straight ahead of him, yet the king called out to him. The warlock spun on his feet,

"Arthur hurry up! He's getting away!" He shouted, as the water skin next to the king of Camelot exploded unceremoniously into his face. Grumbling about stupid magical tantrums in his servant, the king tore off after Merlin. Hoping that his uncle didn't escape the grasp of the very angry magical being chasing after him.

Agravaine led them into a nearby system of caves, causing the king and servant to get separated. Desperate, the blonde monarch screamed into the empty stone walls,

"Merlin!"

0o0

Merlin felt magic stir inside him, suddenly allowing him to scan the forest floor for disturbances in the area. Beside him, he heard his companion said his name in confusion. Yet he continued to look, a bush shuddering and there appeared the king's uncle in plain sight.

_What the…?_ The young sorcerer thought just his mouth screamed the lord's name, Agravaine.

"Merlin!" He heard Arthur yelp, as he made no movement to follow. Exasperated, the servant turned; horrified at the fact that Agravaine might get away. There was still a chance they could wipe him out before he got back to Morgana. Magic bubbled, uncontrollable inside him, and he felt it lash out as shouted at his king.

"Arthur, hurry up! He's getting away!"

His magic flooded out with his anger, not specifically towards Arthur, and the water container burst from sudden pressure. Soaking the king's head quite to his amusement, and Arthur shot up after him.

Finally, Merlin turned and tore after the King's once trusted advisor, only to see he had not gotten very far. Confused, the young warlock continued to run, finding that now he pursued him, he had picked up his pace. Like he was goading the servant to get him, when he knew he was no ordinary manservant of the king.

Or at least he assumed.

Turning sharply, he followed him into a nearby cave. Merlin wondered in the back of his head if he knew it, and if he did could he use it to his advantage?

The sound of Arthur faded behind him, and Merlin attempted not to curse under his breath for losing him in the cave. Alone, he continued to chase him, and even managed to throw a tease in.

"Oh, hello Agravaine!" As if the man still didn't know it was him chasing him. Amused, he took the sharp turn after the advisor, and he came crashing to a shuddering stop in horror.

Agravaine had led him straight into a trap.

_Oh, that explains how easy he was to follow._

The men behind Morgana's man growled threateningly at him, as he backed up a few paces. Unwilling to tap into his magic quite yet, silently hoping that Arthur might catch up and even the odds a little. Yet completely unaware that Arthur actually had caught up with him, and was hiding in the shadows behind him.

0o0

Triumphant at last, Agravaine paused, knowing full well that Arthur would soon make an appearance to help his servant. He had seen the strange strong bond between servant and master, and more than once had Morgana attempted to break it. The plan he believed, would be most flawless.

Yet he hesitated when Arthur still hadn't appeared, and Merlin continued to stare at him with unblinking eyes, trapped like a mouse by a cat. Frustration filled the uncle of the king, as he looked at the servant who seemed to be completely expressionless. Slightly nerved, he looked around the cave before finally addressing his prey.

"Merlin," Agravaine, said addressing the warlock as if he was a simpleton. He watched the manservant to the king turn uncertainly behind him, as if still looking for an alternative way out. Unknown to him that he could just blast the entire cave to ruins and walk out unscathed.

"Merlin," He said again trying to get his attention.

The servant turned, and for once in his life didn't wince or twitch at the sight of him like he had once did.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah? To all my British friends-sound familar?<br>Review? 100 reviews possibly? You got me past 80 last time when you asked...THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my goodness! I'm only 3 reviews away from 100! Thank you! I really hope you like this chapter, I really loved this scene and hated the fact I had to cut it out from the previous bacjground of this chapter.**

**Anyways, cheers to: SpangleyPony, ReadingRaven019, The Labyrinths Scribe, Rose Kathryns, OrangeTeddy, nycorrall , fanoffanfiction88, Alaia Skyhawk, ElizaPendragon, JenniCDS, jt, and merlinismylife! (P.S. merlinismylife-you better update Gawain and his quest to help Merlin very soon! :D)**

**And here's to all my reader's that don't review! I know you're there! (Hint hint)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen~<p>

"Where's Arthur?" The latter watched his uncle in the shadows, shifting his weight on his knees to see his servant as well and not get seen by the torch light. Merlin was completely expressionless, in a way that Arthur had never witnessed before, and was unable to place his feelings about it as terror or pride.

They both knew Merlin was in no real danger, and could just simply walk away from his uncle, causing extensive damage by just looking at him. Or at least, that's what Gaius claimed, but Arthur liked to keep his doubts.

"Be careful," Merlin warned, attempting to show his uncle that he wasn't go to hold on to his magic much longer. The young king paused, and noted the look on Agravaine's face, and placed it together in shock. His uncle was unaware that Merlin was a warlock; he must have left to early to hear his announcement!

And now because he had done so, he had foolishly led the most powerful sorcerer into a trap, which would end without a doubt in a bad way towards him and not Merlin.

"What are you talking about?" Agravaine asked, confirming Arthur's thoughts, as he looked around nervously. He still believed that he, King Arthur, was the bigger threat and coming to aid his idiot servant. Merlin looked around expressionless looking for him again, but Arthur refused to show himself. For once in his life, he wanted Merlin to handle a situation of danger where he wasn't protecting him. He wanted to see how Merlin would react, since the last time he was about ready to pass out.

Merlin slowly turned his unblinking gaze back onto his uncle, and Arthur could see the anger and fury building up in his eyes. It was impressive his servant had held out this long without triggering his magic, for only a few minutes ago he had exploded a water skin just to make him hurry up. Merlin's face screamed _sorcerer, _and _powerful-don't mess-with-me-I'm Emrys._ Arthur took a deep breath at the same time Merlin did.

"Tell me, now!" His uncle ordered. Merlin said nothing, and continued to glance around, giving off the appearance he was unhappy at being trapped.

"Or I'll have to kill you," The threat hung ominously over Merlin's head, but his remained impassive. He shook his head, as if he didn't have a care in the world, and was clearly unimpressed by his threat.

"Don't think so,"

Agravaine almost laughed, and Arthur felt his stomach turn in hatred. If Merlin didn't hurry up, he may just run him through first. He stepped towards Merlin, and Arthur gripped his sword ready to kill the man, when Merlin's head jerked up. Startled, Arthur let go of his sword hilt and watched as his eyes flashed a brilliant pure gold.

Throwing every man in the cave backwards without a word with a force of energy so hard, Arthur stumbled back. Every man thudded to the ground, knocked out cold or already dead. Yet, there his servant stood, not a single muscle moved as he looked down at the party. His face continued to remain blank; he took a few steps forward towards his uncle.

Arthur watched in horror as he realized Merlin had been _holding back_ and spared Agravaine the worst of his energy. The man that Merlin glared down upon gasped, sucking in the air as he took in his new surroundings. He turned his head, staring at the young warlock in disbelief. Propping himself up by his elbow, he looked at the manservant, who closed his eyes for a second. As if calming his nerves, and the opening them again to confront Agravaine.

"You have magic!" He gasped, pointing at him trying to convince himself this was real. Arthur smirked, Merlin was (though he would never say this to his face) brilliant at revealing his magic in the best way possible. Merlin lifted his head high, showing pride and dignity in what he was about to say.

"I was born with it,"

Agravaine regained his footing, and then a look of horror and realization struck him.

"So it's you…you're _Emrys,"_

Arthur could only assume that Agravaine had head the name of Morgana. But why it registered so much fear into his uncle, he wondered why. He leaned forward to hear what Merlin was saying.

"It is what the druids call me," His answers direct, but not in depth. For the first time, Merlin didn't have to hide, or hold back. His uncle threw on a face of fake enthusiasm, which Arthur didn't fall for, for a second. The look on Merlin's face didn't sway, and Arthur suspected he wasn't fooled as well. Well at least he isn't a total idiot.

"You've been at court, this whole time?" He asked, his words claimed to be impressed but they all knew he wasn't. Arthur continued to wait in the shadows, wondering if Merlin would see the move in time. When Merlin said nothing, Agravaine continued.

"At Arthur's side…how you've managed to deceive him! I am impressed Merlin," Arthur felt the pure hatred build up again, and he saw Merlin's reaction. He hardly blinked, but the king could see it in his eyes the fury that was taken over these words. Merlin was Merlin Agravaine, he would be loyal to the death, and if you keep goading him it won't end well.

"Perhaps we are more alike than you think,"

Merlin swayed on his feet, but his face remained expressionless throughout. Arthur wondered how he managed it, and then remembered how well Merlin had to act around magic in Camelot. Merlin had to act for so long that he knew nothing of the strange events that occurred, clearly teaching him well to be like this.

Agravaine offered his hand out to the boy, to attempt to make peace, but Merlin saw it as a threat raising his hand as he once had when returning the dagger to Gawain. Arthur leaned forward even more, caught up in what his manservant would do. His uncle paused at the clear gesture to back off, and slowly flipped his hand in a retreating manner.

"I would warn you Agravaine, but I believe you know who you're dealing with. And trust me, you _do not_ want to make me slip on my magic right now,"

The older man tilted his head, and took a step back. Glancing around the caves again, looking for more threats, and unaware that his only threat stood in front of him.

"You may claim to be Emrys, but you are clearly still undertrained," He snapped, waving his hand at him to make his point.

"_I _killed Nimueh at the Isles of the Blest, _I _mastered the art of life and death, _I _am the last Dragonlord, _I _have continued the race of dragons, _I _defeated Morgana's immortal army, _I _have mastered branches of magic that are supposed to be impossible since the moment I opened my eyes. And NOW your standing in my way to uniting Camelot with magic. And I REFUSE to be challenged by a weak slippery _snake_ like yourself who claims I cannot use my own powers!"

Agravaine stepped back startled, clearly taken aback by Merlin's claims. Or it could have been that the rocks around him had started to float, and the cave trembled.

"Merlin-"

"Don't you call me by Merlin, that is my name for my friends! _You_ will call me by Emrys, leader of the Druids, Priest of the Old Religion!"

Arthur watched in disbelief as Merlin lowered his hand mirroring Agravaine. He took everything he said back, Merlin was an idiot. Even if what he claimed to be true, he should know better than to trust that he won't get attacked now. His uncle gave a fake smile, one that Arthur once believed to be real…and with the speed of a snake shot a dagger out towards Merlin's throat. Looking for blood as he did so.

Arthur resisted the urge not to scream, as his servant's eyes glowed again slowing down time just like his fight with Gawain. Now that Arthur saw Merlin fight with magic for real, it was a terrifying sight.

Agravaine remained motionless at Merlin's mercy, and the latter stood with both hands stretched in front of him. With another burst of magic, even stronger than the first, the young warlock released the boiled up tension on his traitorous uncle. Almost in slow motion, the man flew backwards towards the stone. Merlin's aurora radiating a power Arthur couldn't fathom to know where he was hiding it all this time. Rocks flung themselves into a fury, the fire of the torches nearby burst. Upon impact, his uncle did not move again.

The servant stood there, his breath sharp and lowered his hands. Astonishing Arthur even more at the fact he looked completely _calm_ as if this kind of energy was _normal_. He walked towards Agravaine, as if checking to make sure he would not move again, and then turned in the direction where Arthur was hiding.

The king of Camelot did not miss the pained expression in his face.

"I know you're there Arthur, you can come out,"

Taken off his guard, the blonde walked out from behind the rocks to look at his servant in a new light. He had just taken on a group of at least fifteen men without moving anything but his hand, and was completely unscathed.

"How did you know?"

"My magic is a part of me; I sensed your presence when I sent out the first wave of energy to knock them back," Merlin tilted his head as if concerned. "Are you okay?"

Arthur shook his head, unable to quite wrap his head around this.

"Everything you said...was that all true?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin nodded, sitting down on a nerby rock.

"I'm not really a Priest, but everything else was true. I qualify to be a Priest, I'm just not sure if I want to be one,"

The young Pendragon stared at Merlin for a very long time.

"Where the hell do you hide that confidence and power when we train?" Arthur snapped, looking at the men, and saw none of them had moved. Dead.

For the first time since entering the caves, Merlin smiled.

"Well, couldn't be outshining the clot pole could I?" Arthur laughed, for once he felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off him.

"So you won't be hiding in the bushes the next time we're attacked?" Merlin snorted.

"You won't have anything to do if I didn't,"

0o0

"So I didn't use magic?"

The large dragon showed his teeth, which Arthur hoped was equivalent to a smile, and leaned down to look at the King.

"It is not your destiny to use magic, that would be Merlin,"

"So what happened?"

"I healed him, of course," The dragon chuckled, as Merlin snickered at Arthur's face. Then turned an expectant face towards the great beast.

"You ignored my question when I called you, _again_ Kilgarrah," The warlock snapped, looking like a young toddler, crossing his arms and leaning his head back to look into the dragons big yellow eyes.

"Young warlock, I am not a horse! How many times do I have to say this to you?"

"Can you get us back to Camelot as soon as possible from here?" Merlin asked, completely ignoring Kilgarrah's annoyance. Though he grinned silently when he heard Arthur splutter behind him.

"Were…not…_riding_ him are we?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, and lifted his bag over his shoulders. They had sent the horses ahead of them, since Camelot's steeds were trained to return on their own. The king had been reluctant, but he had seen that Merlin had a plan…just not this.

"Oh come on Arthur, I've done it before a few times. It's perfectly safe!" His servant said as he came towards the dragon who was giving him the evil eye, as if he was going to blast Merlin to bits if he dared to climb on.

"He doesn't appear to want us to ride," Arthur said uncertainly, as the dragon shifted his gaze. Softening, just a little bit to look upon the young Pendragon. Merlin sighed in exasperation as he tugged himself up, and finding a comfortable spot on the dragon's back before turning back to look at his king.

"Arthur, would you rather walk?" That was exactly what the latter was thinking, but he walked cautiously up to the side of the dragon.

"There's nothing I can do young king, you might as well get on. Merlin's in control over here," Though his tone said otherwise. Arthur placed his boots on the scales of the dragon, pulling himself up behind the warlock who was already clinging on in excitement.

"Stop acting like an excited little girl Merlin," Arthur snapped, trying to cover up how uncomfortable he was on the back of a large dragon about to go air born. Slowly, the warlock turned and raised a single eyebrow at the king before looking ahead.

The sound of wings sent Arthur's eyes shutting tight, waiting for this to be over as soon as possible. In front of him, he felt Merlin lean back and whoop with joy like an idiot. The blonde royal peeked to see the warlocks hands were also in the air as well. Arthur Pendragon looked down, to see a spectacular view of the countryside beneath him. The cold rush of air whipped through his hair, and he finally let his breath out he hadn't even realized he was holding in.

"You've done this before and never told me? How could you Merlin?" Arthur yelled over the wind as the dragon took a steep enthusiastic dive as Camelot came into view far ahead of them on the horizon.

"I couldn't say anything, not in till you knew the truth, whoooooooo!" Merlin yelled suddenly throwing the king of Camelot a thrilled smile.

0o0

At first, poor Sir Gawain believed he had truly finally reached a limit of how drunk he could get. And when he was on guard looking for Arthur, Merlin and the druid leader to arrive on top of that did not improve his mood.

He looked up in the sky, his jaw becoming slack as a huge winged creature came flying…straight at him.

Elyan, Leon and Percival joined at his side, staring dumbstruck at the approaching dragon.

"Do we raise weapons or let it pass?" Elyan asked concerned. Leon shook his head,

"Merlin is a dragonlord, he would be horrified if he found out we threatened this one," All four knights continued to stare as the sound of flapping wings got louder. Then, a very undragon-like sound was followed, that sounded quite suspiciously like a human being yelling for joy.

"Gaawwaaaiinnn! Llleeoonnn! Elllyyaannn! PPeeerrrcciivaalll! This is the best experience I've ever haaadddd!" To the knights shook they noticed to humanoid figures on the back of the great dragon, just as it came to a steep and exhilarating land in the middle of the castle courtyard. And to a more shock they saw the one who had called out to them was none other than their king, Arthur.

Gawain's face was completely priceless.

"You got to ride a dragon _without_ me?" Both Merlin and Arthur began to laugh. Kilgarrah made a very offended sound behind them all, rousing another fit of laughter from Merlin.

"He hates it when I ride him Gawain, don't think I can just get right back on," Gawain frowned, looking utterly put out. The dragon leaned over and nudged his head roughly against Merlin to show his irritation.

"Do not think you can use your dragonlord powers in such a way," Kilgarrah huffed, before taking flight into the late morning. Merlin continued to grin his cheeky smile, before it fell when the druids began to approach.

"Ah…better go um…explain the Iseldir thing…" Merlin said with a deep frown before walking over to the hooded crowd that had started to gather. Many of the Camelot knights slowly turned their heads to look at their king with a long look. Attending to get some type of explanation as they saw the druids all ducked their heads in shame as Merlin spoke.

"He tried to kill him, what did you expect me to do?" The knight's eyes widened as they turned to look at the manservant of the king. He was now dipping his head in silence with the others, all of them mourning the loss of Iseldir.

"They look more upset than angry," Elyan commented lightly.

"Indeed," Leon murmured.

The courtyard remained silent, before Merlin finally made his way back to the small group of knights.

"They are quite upset, but agree that Iseldir could have made a better decision." The warlock eventually said. Percival placed a hand on the young man's shoulders, seeing his grief. But Arthur's face remained impassive.

"We need to train Leon; we need to stay in top shape. We have no idea what else Morgana may release,"

Many of the knights weren't actually in the mood to do so, but nodded in respect of their king. The courtyard started to clear, as they headed off to the training grounds, Merlin obediently following on their tails.

* * *

><p><strong>I CANNOT wait for the next few chapters! You're going to hate me!<br>Review? Get to one hundred?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guess what fanffiction readers! I finished this story on word last night! I'm so going to be killed with the ending! You're going to scream!**

**And then I'm going to announce there will be a SEQUEL! Yep, but you'll see why coming up soon!**

**Thanks so much to: Curly Wurly Me, SpangleyPony, StarBolt1966, Alaia Skyhawk, Kool Kato, JenniCDS, OrangeTeddy, nycorrall, ElizaPendragon, and ReadingRaven019! Thanks So Much Guys!**

**Hope you enjoy, and don't start killing me for the cliff hangers! (Please?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen~<p>

They remained in this formation as they headed towards the field.

That is, in till Gawain got one of his ideas.

"Oh, where are my manners? The king needs to walk in front of me!" Gawain cried, stepping aside and motioning Merlin to move up next to Arthur. The poor warlock stared dumbly at Gawain, as the rest of the knights began to smirk.

"I'm fine here," He claimed. Arthur rolled his eyes,

"Get up here _Mer_lin," He ordered. The poor manservant trudged his way past the other snickering knights, and stood awkwardly next to the King of Camelot; who continued like nothing strange was going on. The small group turned the corner, finally beginning to feel as one.

"So, shouldn't Merlin train with us?"

The young warlock gave his infamous smile, as the light breeze whipped through his raven hair. His soft animal skin boots left footprints in the dusty path that they had always walked on when they headed for the training field.

"I don't need to learn how to fight with weapons like knights need to Leon; I just need to be practicing my magic here and there." The sorcerer admitted cheerfully, as a small flame erupted, dancing in his pale palm merrily. The young Pendragon frowned, and shook his head forcefully. His golden hair glinting in the sunlight.

"No, you need to be trained if you even think I'm going to let you near the battle actually fighting this time," Merlin rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Why? I can just make a shield if needed, or blast my enemy away without a second's thought-"Arthur scowled.

"Get over it Merlin, you're going to be on the field today,"

The knights and Merlin walked onto the grassy training area, this time the servant pulled along, instead of sitting on the sidelines like usual. Shields were handed out, weapons in hand, and every eye turning on the small lanky boy on the other side of the training grounds. Arthur stepped forward, axe in hand.

"Let's see how well you picked up defense over the years Merlin,"

The poor servant boy barely had time to frown, before the axe went flying at him. In a last moment attempt, Merlin raised the shield, stepping back startled. But once he found himself still on his feet, he turned and snapped,

"You're holding back Arthur!" The Pendragon king smiled, anxious to continue, and did not leave the young warlock waiting for long. Axe at the ready, he swung to the side, and Merlin dashed backwards narrowly missing the deadly blade once more.

It was at this point Arthur really thought about how much he knew of Merlin's skills before this point. Though the servant was nearly useless with a sword, he had proved to him only days before that he was an astoundingly damn good shot with a crossbow, and Arthur had recently noticed how _fast _the clumsy fool could move when he wasn't tripping over his feet. He was courageous and kept his head in the face of danger. He was dependable, selfless, resourceful, and even—when he wasn't being a complete idiot, that is—_smart_.

Another narrowly missed axe blow and the king was getting restless.

"Stop dancing like a girl Merlin, and use your head!"

Oh how the Pendragon was going to regret the words.

At that very moment, the servants no longer acted like a servant. His back straightened, no longer cowering from his blade. Shield directly in front of him, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Feet split shoulder width apart, his knees slightly bent for balance. The perfect posture of a well trained knight. Startled, the king raised an eyebrow at the new attitude of the boy.

Challenging, the blue eyes met his, a fire dancing in them asking for him to do something. Taunting him, _the king of Camelot!_

Another axe blow, towards the head this time. He remembered when he had first started training Merlin; he had failed to block these blows every time. If he had been watching his opponent a little more closely, he would have seen the small flash of gold in his clever eyes. Yet, he was focusing on making the well aimed blow, for one mistake can led in a dead warlock.

Merlin brought the shield up with ease, and braced his knees waiting for the blow that never came. Arthur fainted, turning the weapon mid air and swinging wildly to the left.

The servant's instincts took over.

Time slowed immediately, he stepped backwards. His gaze shifting over the slow moving King, then raising his shield and placing it in harm's way while he stood and watched. Time resumed.

Arthur plowed into the new barrier, his face hardly able to register shock before the shield went flying across the clearing.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, rounding on the sheepish servant. But the young monarch never got his chance to get angry, for the other knights saw fit to join in the mock fight.

Arthur was pushed backwards by magic as Elyan's sword swung right where he was standing. Leon yelled and turned on Merlin with a grinning smile, and Gawain went to intercept. But Merlin lashed his hand out, and disarmed Leon without blinking. Arthur rounded on Percival, trying to protect Gawain.

It came to an end when only Merlin and Arthur were left standing.

"Oh, I see how it is. Arthur is allowed to stay standing, but you can just toss us to the ground like sacks of flour?" Elyan asked in amusement. Merlin shrugged,

"I won't use my magic on Arthur like that,"

The knights all got up and brushed the grass and mud off their tunics, before coming back together in a group.

"Merlin should train with the druids as well," Leon advised, looking at the young warlock. "We clearly are below him. There is no use arguing that fact sire," Arthur closed his mouth, quite red in the face. Merlin shrugged indifferent about the idea.

"Maybe I'll find some time later, but right now I was thinking…about an idea," That grabbed their attention.

"And that is?" Percival asked, looking quite intrigued.

"There are several of my…err druids that can help us but…well-" Merlin tumbled over his words, looking like he was still trying to decide if this was a good idea while trying to tell them at the same time.

"Spit it out _Mer_lin," Arthur said bewildered.

"Well, the bounty hunters Arthur, they have druids that can help. Many of their trades are nearby, and close enough where we can get there and back before Morgana makes any final plans to attack,"

The other knights stared at the young warlock for several long moments, as the latter began to shift his weight at their gaze. Clearly thinking he had spoken to far.

"Or, we could do it later. I mean, _I'll_ do it later if you don't want to be involved…"

"Oh, Merlin why didn't you say something sooner? The more help we get the better! We'll just ride out-"

Arthur saw the reaction on his servants face fall. He shook his head quickly, cutting him off without a single word.

"We can't just ride out Arthur, the people can't see us just ridding out at the aid of the magical community. Questions are already being raised with the druids being in Camelot's walls." Clearly, the knights around the king began to step away. Their faces showing they wanted nothing to do with the slowly reddening king of Camelot.

"_What_ are you talking about Merlin?"

The warlock sighed,

"Arthur, you must trust me when I tell you this, but we cannot repeal the ban on magic yet. Why do you think I have not shown magic publicly yet? Or my studies? Because the people of Camelot are not ready for this change. They grew up in a world were magic was banned and considered evil. If we remove the ban, we'll be leading to a civil war. We have to build up to that,"

Arthur's jaw hung slack.

"So no one knows? Except the ones among us now, Gwen and Gaius?"

"I believe the druids are aware of this as well" Elyan offered. Arthur huffed, clearly wishing to continue his train of thought.

"Then only the soldiers that got turned into immortals, the druids, me, you, Gaius and Gwen know that magic is good? And the people believe we are going to war against magic without magic on our side?"

Merlin shrugged,

"Looks like that sums it up, but there are a lot of confused people right now," Arthur ran a hand through his golden hair.

"So we ride discretely out to outlying lands to take out these bounty hunters?"

"Well, yes. But we're not taking out the bounty hunters per say, it would be injustice. They had no warning about the change in law that is coming, so we're going to…break them free and leave the bounty hunters in some befuddlement." Merlin corrected. The knights perked up at the challenge.

"Sounds fun,"

Merlin looked at Gawain, his serious look coming on.

"It will be very dangerous…I've tried to fight against bounty hunters before-" Here, the knights watched a little startled as Merlin choked a little, then continued painfully. "-they are ruthless,"

"That bad?" Leon questioned, for once realizing he never actually gave thought to how these bounty hunters worked. He watched as Percival exchanged a look with Gawain as if they knew a little. Not good.

"Yes, let's say no magical being no matter how powerful wants to get in their way," Merlin sighed, leaning against the training post. The other knights solemnly looked on.

"But it can't be that bad, powerful sorcerer's can just blast themselves free can't they?" Arthur protested.

"Back in the time of the great purge, some sorcerer's turned afraid of King Uther. In hope to gain favor, or escape their fate was to turn against their own kin, magic. They went to aid the bounty hunters, or became them. Supplying them with various magic constricting tools, and other nasty techniques to hold sorcerer's at bay, in the cruelest ways. Even those who did not contain these weapons against magic, druids are peaceful to a fault. They would never hurt anyone for their own freedom." Merlin explained, his eyes watching. The clear blue pain shone through.

"The outrage!" Gawain snarled, "How could they just betray their own kind!"

Merlin pushed off the pole, his own mind twisting at the thought. And how much he hoped he would never hear those words directed to himself. He knew already many blamed him for a traitor, and it tore him to the core.

"That's why I want to act, I want to help," His words were so filled with fire the other knights dared not argue.

"Then we leave at dusk, we head for the border near Cenred's old kingdom with all haste." Arthur ordered, and the knights dispersed to prepare.

0o0

Six figures slipped into the forest late that night, unnoticed by all but the knights on guard. Who just happened to be the immortal knights made by Merlin himself. The knights were silent for most of the ride, because Arthur was pushing their pace as fast as he could chance. But it was Leon who finally brought up what some had wondered.

"Merlin, you said that you fought bounty hunters before…are you willing to share?" All attention turned to the young servant. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, and his ears still as dorky as always. But no smile appeared in his features.

"Not particularly."

Arthur turned, his own attention spiked. He was pretty sure he had something connected.

"The bounty hunter from almost three years ago, the female druid. That was you wasn't it?" Arthur questioned. Merlin shook his head, for once a small frown slid onto his face. The young warlock looked away.

"Just leave it Arthur,"

"Merlin we're your-"

"_I said_ drop it Arthur," Merlin suddenly snapped, shifting in his saddle to look away from them. Silence filled the forest except for an occasional sound of nightlife of the woods. The knights were very taken aback by Merlin's outburst, but said nothing.

The ride continued at a canter for some time. Merlin did not meet their gaze.

Even when they crossed the border late the next morning.

"So we head for the main city sire?" Elyan asked, as they were well into their way into Cenred's kingdom. They all appeared to be fighting tiredness.

"Yes, we should get their by sunset. Then we should be able to root out bounty hunters easier, they are thick in this part of the five kingdoms,"

The others nodded, a darker mood shrouding their air.

"Maybe we should stop and rest a bit Arthur," Leon suggested as they continued, he glanced at the silent servant riding at the back of their column. He lowered his voice and leaned in,

"He seems to be very distracted, and we can't do this with that," Arthur glanced back, and met Merlin's intense blue eyes.

At that moment, Arthur saw the pain in his friend's eyes. This mission wasn't just to help him anymore, or Camelot. Within the fraction of a second that they looked at each other, Arthur could tell that this was personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah the beginning of the end my friends...at least of this part!<strong>

**Review? For Merlin's sake?**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW. Just WOW! Thank you Thank you Thank you! (Silly dancing and grinning entered here) You all made my week!**

**A great Big magical cheer to: Curly Wurly Me, OrangeTeddy, ReadingRaven019, SpangleyPony, nycorrall, Rose Kathryns, ElizaPendragon and finally to WithEveryBreath!  
>And a few I got for the other chapters must be brought to the spotlight: Mark, and LinzPhantom<br>**Mark**: Oh I know, I was till warming into my writing, truly sorry about that. I still slip occasionally, but I hope I'm getting better!  
><strong>LinzPhantom**: Yes, there is an episode where Merlin says he's a sorcerer to save her, I believe it is located within the first season episode four I believe. But I could be wrong.  
><strong>Rose Kathryns: **Can I just say, I always look forward for your reviews? Cause I do, and here I saw it, grinned anf nearly had a HEART ATTACK when I read your first sentence! haha. I freaked! But it's okay, the rest of the review made up for that! There, you have your revenge :D Lets just see how long it lasts...**

**AND most finally:**

WithEveryBreath:** I AM SO SORRY! I can't believe you went through that! I can't believe fanfiction sometimes! Ugh. I loved your review though! And have no fear! You can refresh your page and read this chapter now! :D**

**Now my dear readers, is the beginning of the TERRIBLE CLIFF HANGERS! (Oh dear...I shouldn't have said that...)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen~<p>

Merlin refused to elaborate on his behavior, but the closer they got to the kingdom, the harder the servant tried to smile.

"This will be fine; we should be back in less than three days. And about thirty druids freed once more," Merlin thought allowed as they looked down on the town below. Loud cheering could be heard from the distance. The tavern brightly lit, and very appealing to Gawaine's eyes.

"You're right Merlin, with you on our side; it might even be less than that," Percival smiled. Merlin scoffed, but did not reply. They kicked their horses to action, riding into a full gallop at the city.

"We head to the tavern first, but I want Percival and Gawain to head for the Inn. Keep your eyes out for any cages of the sort, then report immediately to me or Merlin. We'll handle it from there," The young warlock startled at his new position, but said nothing.

"Why can't I go to the tavern?" Gawain complained. Yet there was no answer needed to be given.

"Split up then," Arthur ordered.

Elyan and Leon headed into the tavern first, while Percival and Gawain headed across the street. Merlin and Arthur walked around the tavern first, getting in a perimeter check. Not that they actually expected to find anything. Bounty hunters had recently learned to hide their 'cargo' carts from public eye.

Eventually, the two went into the tavern to help Elyan and Percival knock out more questions faster.

0o0

"That man has done nothing but stare at you since the moment we walked in Merlin," Arthur whispered. Merlin snuck a look over his shoulder, and saw what his king spoke of.

There were several men in the tiny little tavern, and nearly all drunk to the core. Except one in the corner, who had spent most of his time smoking a pipe in the darkness. An occasional lighting of the pipe was the only way to get a quick glance of his face, before the blackness covered it again.

Merlin snapped around, and shrugged.

"I don't see him as a threat," Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you advised us not to underestimate anyone," The king of Camelot pointed out in amusement. The servant tugged absently on his neckerchief.

"You shouldn't, but do you honestly think he could hurt me Arthur? Glad to know you trust me," Merlin grinned, his smile brightening when the other scowled.

"Shut up Merlin,"

The two were going to let the conversation drop, but the one who had seemed so interested in Merlin before suddenly got up and headed for the door. A pair of cuffs dangling from his leather belt. Arthur and Merlin shared a quick glance, before calmly getting up from their seat to follow.

"No, stay here Arthur. I'll go see where he is heading, and then come back to you when I know. If you come he may notice us," Before Arthur could argue that it was a stupid idea, Merlin disappeared in the crowd.

The king of Camelot frowned, his displeasure clear to anyone around him. Drunk or not.

0o0

Morgana sighed, leaning against the empty cage. The cold iron digging into her skin, as the cold air caused goose bumps to rise on her arms. The bounty hunters had been plentiful with their…gifts…lately. But she suspected exactly what was happening to occur.

She had used her gift of prophecy to foresee Merlin coming to end her trade. But Merlin would be at the disadvantage, she knew he was there, but he didn't know she was here.

She smirked.

Her war would be swift, destruction would lie in her wake, as long as it kept building the way it was. Morgana didn't even care that Merlin wasn't dead by Agravaine's hands. Nor troubled at the fact her uncle had not made an appearance in ages.

To be honest, she felt lighter and less troubled.

In fact, she had spent this rare new good mood to come up with more wicked plans. But for now, one at a time.

And that required focus on what she was supposed to be doing now.

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting on him to show up. The exchange for the druid women and child was not as helpful was she had hoped for. Women and children were not fighters, and these were most clearly not healers. So, she waited now for a better payment.

Which she happily aided him in.

It was almost sickeningly easy.

It was the sound of swinging chains that alerted her of his approach. Morgana turned to the shadows, and yanked a small boy from the arms of the mother. Crying the women silently gave her child away to become bait for their legendary savior.

Bait to Emrys, whether Morgana was aware of that being Merlin's true identity or not.

The child secured in the cage, Morgana disappeared with the druid women to the forest. Just within ear shot of what was about to occur.

0o0

Merlin slipped behind another tree trunk, rubbing his cheek against the hard bark on accident. His eyes narrowed on the bounty hunter.

The young warlock was fighting an internal battle, all his thoughts bent on it. No, not it…her. Freya. Revenge for her would give him little joy, he knew that. His heart wasn't the type that would take pleasure in such an ordeal. But it didn't stop him from being determined on stopping the bounty hunters trade.

The cage was straight ahead, and the sickening sight of a young boy sitting on the straw in the back corner. Merlin licked his lips.

The bounty hunter turned his back, and began to gather his things nearby. All sitting scattered by an abandoned campfire. Merlin crept closer to the cage, his eyes dancing back and forth from the boy and the hunter.

He was supposed to be turning back to Arthur, he knew that. But he really didn't want to get him involved. Plus the bounty hunter may be long gone by the time they got back.

Merlin began to make the most dangerous part of the plan as he walked towards the lock. The hunter seeming to take a long time to gather his belongings together, and put away. The young man reached the bars, glancing over his shoulder once again.

The boy shrunk back, shaking his head furiously. Motioning him to turn around, but Merlin shook his head and did his best to smile. Placing a finger to his lips, his magic broke the lock with ease. Yet the boy refused to come forward, but instead pointed in horror behind the king's servant.

Merlin turned, only now realizing that it had gotten really quiet.

And then he came face to face with a large black beard, and even darker eyes of the bounty hunter.

"What do'ya think your doin' boy?" He snarled, and his fingers tangled themselves in Merlin's neckerchief. Lifting him threateningly off his feet. Instinct took over, and Merlin thrust his raw magic out, sending the bounty hunter back a few feet.

But it was his determination to save the boy that brought his downfall, just as the witch Morgana had predicted.

Merlin turned desperately reaching for the boy whom gained confidence when the bounty hunter fell backwards. The young warlock opened his arms protectively for him, and brought him down to the dirt road. His eyes widened in surprise, but Merlin registered it too late.

Magic struck him from the behind, and the servant of the king sunk to the ground. Losing his consciousness as he looked upwards at the women who betrayed him all those years ago.

Morgana, smirking in triumph as her prey fell with ease.

0o0

"He should have been back by now," Arthur demanded in panic, as the other knights came back to him to make a report. Upon their arrival the knights learned that Merlin had given them the slip and went out on his own. None were to happy at the news.

"We should go after him Arthur, we can't leave him alone," Gawain answered, anxious to get going.

"But if we do, we may interrupt whatever Merlin is doing," Leon replied, his own face betraying how much he detested the idea. Elyan shook his head,

"It shouldn't have taken more than a half an hour, yet it's been longer than that," He stated. There was a rattling outside the small dingy inn, causing all their heads to snap up. They exchanged worried looks, and headed out the door to see what was going on.

A crowd had gathered on the sides of the streets, their gasps and exclamations rising in horror and shock as they all looked down the road. The knights and Arthur pushed their way to the front, and the king of Camelot's face fell as he watched the carriage make its way towards them.

"That's him! The one Merlin went after! He must have escaped him, and gotten off with the druid!" Arthur exclaimed.

The carriage got closer, the cage crashing behind roughly.

"Who's the extra rider?" Percival asked, looking at the second passenger next to the bounty hunter. Yet their face was covered from viewers, and none of the knights had a clue.

"All that matters is we need to go find Merlin, he must be back there somewhere," Arthur ordered, and he started to push his way through the crowd once more. Only to realize that the knights were not following him.

"What are you waiting for?" He snapped, seeing their frozen figures, as they stared at the cage. Frustrated, the young Pendragon turned to see what was so distracting, and his vision locked on the carriage.

There, clinging to the iron bars of his prison was a young man. His clothes torn and the palms of his hands bleeding. The familiar neckerchief askew, and his blue eyes torn, Merlin stared back at him.

_No._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo, um sorry? Don't kill me! Cause then I can't update! Also sorry this chapter is short but...got to keep up the angst right? <em>**

**_Right?_**

**_I am in so much trouble..._**

**_Review? _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Arg! It's been a week! Sorry!**

**Well, at least you all stuck around! Here's to: Alaia Skyhawk, SpangleyPony, OrangeTeddy, Rose Kathryns, nycorrall, ReadingRaven019, DeaththeKidKat, Stabolt1966, and Eek! **

**Here's a note: WE ARE REACHING THE CLIMAX! AHHHHHH! I have already started well on the sequel, it's much better than this story is trust me, I'm really proud of it so far. So stay tuned!**

**And please, don't flog me with a wet noodle!** **That sounds painful Stabolt1966! Haha. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen~<p>

Arthur felt his entire rage boil, and his feet moved for him as he tore for the cage. But it was Leon who pulled him back, seething Arthur struggled.

"No Arthur! You can't make a seen now!" Leon hissed in his ear. "We'll get him back another way!"

Arthur watched as Merlin rattled down the street, his hands in gold claps. He leaned forward and rest his head on the side of the cage, curling up into a ball and tucking his knees under his chin. A pitiful sight for any man to be in, and several painful flashes of bounty hunter prey flashed through his mind, all similar to this. Merlin's face told them not to do anything.

Arthur refused to accept that.

"Idiot! He should have known better than to get himself caught!" Arthur snarled, as the carriage began to pass. At the last moment, the passenger sitting next to the bounty hunter lifted their face so the light hit it. And the gleaming smile of Morgana met Arthur's horrified one. Then the wagon turned the corner and disappeared.

"Morgana!" Arthur hissed. The rest of the Camelot group remained silent at the sights they had seen.

"We can't let him get far," Elyan suddenly said, causing them all to jump.

In agreement, the knights all turned and walked into the inn to gather their things. To stunned to do much else.

0o0

Merlin had struggled, he really had. He even got a few fair punches and magical attacks in here and there. But Morgana had caught him off guard. He hadn't expected her to show up, and believed her to be too busy with her army.

He replayed the image of Arthur fighting his way towards him, only to have Leon hold him back. He was glad the older knight remembered not to interfere.

He slammed his head on the cage was they hit a bump, and Merlin scowled. Poor Freya, he could only imagine what this had felt like to her.

The golden cuffs were the worst of his problems though. They were a 'present' from Morgana, and infuriatingly problematic. Magic constricting iron clasps, leaving Merlin completely defenseless. He scowled once more, and slammed the cuffs against the iron bars again, just to be able to smile when he heard Morgana's sigh of annoyance.

"He's going to draw attention if we don't find a way to shut him up," He heard the bounty hunter complain, as Merlin happily shook his chains once again. Morgana gave her worst evil glare at him, and Merlin feigned innocence.

"Hope I'm not too noisy Morgana, wouldn't want to disturb your plotting."

"If you don't shut it _pitiful_ sorcerer, I'll find a way to silence you," The servant in chains frowned, and shrugged indifferently.

"The last person who underestimated me Morgana ended up buried half way under ruble, and Arthur didn't exactly complain," Morgana huffed, and motioned the bounty hunter to stop. She slipped off the high seat and landed forcefully on the ground, making her way to the bars.

"So how did you find out?" Merlin asked, leaning a dirty forehead towards her to see her face. It was scowling in his direction, a face he had grown used to associating with her now.

"I followed you, and heard you inspiring speech to the druids; how you managed to gain their trust in such a way…I care not. All I know is that you are a traitor to your own kind and stupidly loyal to your own king who doesn't understand you any better than a common child,"

"Traitor? You'll never understand Morgana. There is a destiny I am seeing to, and if you think you're going to interfere, you can think twice," Merlin gripped the iron bars, and glared at the witch on the other side.

"We'll see your attitude soon enough, I'm sure the slave traders will enjoy you as a grand prize,"

That grabbed the young warlock's attention. He snapped his head up and met her gaze, a raised eyebrow.

"That's your grand plan? Auction me off to the highest bidder? You've done better in the past," Morgana's shrill laugh sounded high as she looked at the sorcerer's face.

"Of course not, that would be too easy. These are special slave traders, ones that specialize in trading _fighters. _You will be an excellent bid, and when you enter the auction fight, I'm sure with you will be the one that will either die spectacularly in the first round. Or sold after the fight to a new master _far far away_ from your precious Arthur. Besides, you're proof of how my plans didn't work in the past. You were magic; it explains how you managed to escape, time for a more practical approach,"

Merlin had never really learned about these kinds of slave traders, and found himself befuddled at her words. There would be a fight? Against who? Is there some kind of magic involved? Who would want to buy him?

"Clearly, you are not as intelligent as I remember if you aren't worried that I'm powerful enough to end your little tricks," He turned, following Morgana as she went back to her seat. His blue eyes urgently following every movement.

"You're magical ability does not have to be much in order to figure out ways around them. Either way, who said you were alone?"

0o0

Arthur found that the longer he heard about Merlin's magic, the more he began to realize how troublesome it was. Never again would he buy that pathetic excuse that he was 'at the tavern'.

"What do you think she plans for him?" Leon asked, worried. The king of Camelot could only fear the worst.

"I don't know, but this is Morgana, and she now views Merlin the bigger threat. No matter what, she'll never choose the easiest route."

Elyan, Gawaine, Percival and Leon nodded, looking deeply downcast.

"I do not recognize this path," Gawain commented, as they turned on the fork of the road, following the slowly fading hoof-prints of the carriage that carried Merlin. How long would these tracks be easy to follow? Morgana surely wasn't stupid enough to make it simple to follow them.

Arthur shook his head, unable to explain where they were heading. They were not from these lands, thus unable to trace every single route.

"I just hope the idiot is able to help himself if Morgana turns on him," Arthur muttered worried, but was still heard by Percival who rode next to him.

"Arthur, I don't think she will just kill him on the spot. She must have some use for him, he is a powerful warlock after all," It was meant to be comforting, but the King of Camelot didn't find much ease in his worry. He sighed heavily at the thought of Morgana having any bad intentions for his friend.

"Yes, but how much does she truly know about him? You told us Agravaine wasn't aware Merlin had magic in till after he had attacked him, does Morgana even know that Merlin possess any skill?" Gawain reasoned, for once making a quite valid point, instead of being the one to back up for it with force.

"I fear if Morgana was unaware of Merlin's power, she would not have him in the position that she has him now,"

The knights knew that Arthur was right, but they all still wished for a doubt in the fact. A possibility that Merlin was still viewed as a hopeless servant of the King.

The horses continued in silence, even after the sun had long come up and more people were seen traveling on the road. None of the knights smiled.

0o0

The wet liquid was insulting as Merlin jerked awake after it had come into impact with his face. Bustling to a sitting position, he met the gaze of the bounty hunter. Which during the journey he had learned his name was Althalos, and even after Merlin found this out he still refused to see any human likeness in the bear.

He was unceremoniously dragged out of the cage by his neckerchief, so that he landed choking and struggling in a heap on the ground.

"Welcome Merlin, to the city of Euphosas, home of many kinds of thieves, and not shown on the maps."

The young warlock sat up, and looked around him. The city was _huge_, almost as big as Camelot is. Yet even within the first three seconds of observing the town, he watched as four men got into a fist fight. While the onlookers passed gold pieces between them, cheering on their bets.

There appeared to be at least two taverns just on the street that he currently sat on. Both sported about the same amount of drunken men, and even sicker animals.

"Real welcoming," Merlin muttered.

The servant found himself yanked to his feet and pushed forward into one of the taverns. The stench didn't disappoint, as Merlin's nose wrinkled in disgust. Morgana walked ahead of him. The witch appeared to be under the new policy that if she ignored him, he would cease to exist.

At the end of the tavern, an old rickety table sat, with an even older man sitting behind it with quill in hand. Merlin watched as he wrote something down, then a poor man wrapped up in ropes dragged into the back room.

Not good.

Morgana stepped up, and slipped him a small pouch, which was clear to Merlin that it was a bribe. The young warlock was helpless against her, and had nothing he could do against her. He rubbed the golden cuffs, seeking for his magic that was buried deep down. Yet it seemed to run through his hands like water every time he managed to touch it.

"That fellow? Doesn't look like much…" The old man stated, leaning forward to observe him over the table. Merlin flinched back insulted, only to run into Althalos, he pushed him forward.

"He's more than you give him credit…_he's associated with druids,"_ She hissed quietly to him, causing the old man to take a double take on him.

"Magic?" Morgana gave a single nod, and the man wrote down a few words.

"Has he been properly restricted?"

Merlin scowled, and shook his chains dramatically, causing the old man to raise an eyebrow.

"Well he's a dramatic fellow ain't he?" Morgana grinned at the warlock's expense.

"He will be most interesting in the tournament tomorrow, guaranteed. A previous king's manservant too, he's worth a shiny penny," The old man's quill continued to scratch furiously over the parchment.

"Highest bidder if he survives I presume?" Morgana smirked,

"Whichever bidder is the farthest away from the city of Camelot," She corrected, amused at Merlin's face. The old man simply raised his eyebrow before writing the note down.

"Then we'll take him off your hands, what's his name?"

"Merlin,"

Two pairs of hands grabbed the poor servant from the ground and dragged him painfully through a door in the back of the tavern, which he had missed till now. He was led down the stairs into a dark hole, before he found himself in a semi-prison. Lit dimly by torches, Merlin leaned back from a terrifying man who leaned forward in a cage and literally growled at him.

What a charmer.

He was dumped pitifully on the floor of his own cell, next to a sleeping giant and what appeared to be another empty cell next to him. The cage locked behind him, and the poor young man sank to his knees in the corner. The guards left him laughing; the only words Merlin could make out were 'his death' and 'never make it'.

0o0

Arthur rode into the strange city trying to appear the most common person around.

"Here for the slave trade milord's? Auction begins tomorrow, going to be the best this year! We finally have a magical stock were going to be selling off, it's been on demand for years!" A young man cried, waving at him and the knights, who all shared looks.

"Magical stock?" Gawain asked, trying to sound interested, but inside he was boiling.

"I know! There is going to be a tournament tomorrow to test the will of them, who's strong, who's weak. Winner goes to the highest bid; those who manage to survive fall into place after him!" The young man paused for dramatic effect before adding "…if they manage to survive that is,"

At that he disappeared into the crowds of rowdy men.

"You think Morgana sent Merlin off into all that? To fight for his life, and even if he manages it, sold off to the highest bidder who will take him?" Elyan asked horrified. Arthur looked at the tavern, which now had a long line of prisoners standing in the doorway.

"That's exactly what I think she did,"

The knights all exchanged their looks, and headed for the tavern, pushing their way through the bodies of drunken men. Arthur snuck behind the old man, and slipped a sharp blade up against his neck.

"You will tell me if a sorcerer wearing a neckerchief and large ears has come through this line, or you'll find yourself in a bit of a conundrum." He threatened, talking through his gritted teeth. He froze at the blade, and nodded weakly.

"_Where is he?"_ Arthur hissed in his ear, causing the man who wished to auction off his slave to glare at him for holding up the line.

"The…the magic ward…downstairs! Have the guards take you there!" He stuttered out, beginning to turn dangerously pale. He was a respected man in the town, and he had never actually been threatened meaningfully before this. He was the _head_ of the auctions, without him this city would fall.

The guards upon hearing this lead the five suspicious men down into the holding cells, glancing back and forth between each other.

Arthur walked into the dark corridor, surrounded by screams of anger and cried of pain. Gulping, he kept his head down and followed the two guards deeper. Above was a sign, looking considerably new, stating 'magic ward, enter at own risk'.

That wasn't exactly encouraging.

0o0

Merlin's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps. More prisoners of magic come to fight against him. The most powerful warlock of all time. They all stood no choice.

It was unfair, cruel and he couldn't believe this city had prospered for so long without any knowledge of the outlying kingdoms nearby.

Surely they would have shut the place down by now?

"That would be the one,"

Merlin's head snapped up startled, to see Arthur leaning against his cell and looking down at him with a funny expression.

"Tell me, he's fighting tomorrow in the tournament correct? Sold to the highest bidder?" Arthur asked looking quite amused as Merlin glared at his game.

"Sold to the highest bidder furthest from Camelot actually, we've been given special instructions for this one," One of the guards answered gruffly. He shifted the weight of his axe, peering down at the warlock with a long gaze.

"Is that so? Do you know why that is?" Leon asked, joining Arthur at the cell door to look upon Merlin.

"We've been told he's quite a slippery one by the seller, doesn't want to lose him so close to the tournament," Arthur nodded slowly.

"Then I'll be quite interested to see what he does tomorrow," He said, looking at the other for a long time. Merlin made a big show with his cuffs to the King, desperate to talk to him. But it was Arthur's game, and he never so much as raised an eyebrow at the golden chains.

But inside Arthur saw them, knew them, and was ready to fight the man or women who placed them on him.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe we only have thre chapters left! WOW! Guess what? Merlin starts filming this month! Eeek!<strong>

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update! I know I could have updated sooner then this!**

**We only have one chapter left and an epilogue! Eek!**

**Thanks all to: Rose Kathryns, OrangeTeddy, SpangleyPony, nycorrall, ****Alaia Skyhawk, WithEveryBreath, merlinismylife, ReadingRaven019, and AnotherNamelessAuthor ! I owe you a lot!**

**NOW THE CLIMAX AWAITS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen~<p>

Merlin woke the next morning stiff, and quite miserable. He was slightly hoping that the knights would miraculously show up in the middle of the night to help him escape.

Whatever happened to being an all powerful warlock?

"UP! Get ready to enter the arena! The earlier we start, the quicker we get our money!" The guards shouted, waking the rest of the prisoners.

Merlin was yanked out of his safe haven from the other sneering men, and found himself tied up to a quite nasty looking giant.

"What are you looking at _twig_?"

Merlin shook his head and squeaked out something like 'nothing at all' and turned around quite quickly.

He had only one goal in mind…

Get these damn cuffs off as soon as possible, no matter what it takes.

0o0

Arthur settled himself among his knights, stiff as a board as the prisoners were paraded out into the sandy arena.

Somewhere among the crowd he sat in, Morgana was watching the same thing he was.

"There he is! Merlin!" Percival cried over the cheering of the crowd, and Arthur's heart sunk. Merlin was the smallest of the all, and quite pitiful.

"None of them look like actual druids," Elyan commented, only to have Gawain butt in with another worse comment.

"More like big snarling beasts that are going to beat the crap out of each other," Arthur felt the blood in his face drain away at the thought, and turned to give the unusually sober knight a long look.

"Lords! Bidders from distant lands! Welcome to our first annual magic slave auction event! Our reigning champion selected as the favorite by_ you,_ the audience, is…Ulric!" A six foot nine monster stepped forward, snarling at the crowd, as the latter roared their approval.

"Now…" The crowd continued to yell, "Shut it you lot!" The audience simmered down to a few grumpy murmurs. "He will choose his first opponent, and the fight will begin!"

Ulric was handed an arm guard, and he began to walk in front of the other prisoners. Glaring at them all to the core, in till he stopped before one in particular. A manic grin covering his features.

Raising his arm, he flung the arm guard down at the feet of the other 'magical' being looking quite pleased with his choice.

Merlin.

"Don't pick it up you idiot, don't do it, stall, don't!" Arthur chanted as Merlin merely glanced down at in amusement. Before bending over and taking the object into his hand. His voice clear to the onlookers who gasped,

"I accept,"

All the knights groaned.

The rest of the prisoners were herded off the grounds, as the guards rushed forward to release the two men of their chains.

Their last and biggest mistake.

The minute Merlin's golden cuffs hit the ground, the servant eyes flashed gold, sending Ulric and the two guards slamming into the arena's walls, knocking them dead. The crowd screamed, and began to stand in horror at the loose warlock. All the knights leaned back startled, Elyan actually falling over.

"Do not panic! His magic is restricted in the arena, he can't-"Merlin sent the poor announcer crumbling to the floor in anger. The warlock was furious, and fuming that he had been unable to use his magic to this point. His magic was _not_ something that could be restricted like this for long, and now he barely had control.

And he was slightly insulted at the weak barrier meant to keep him at bay. Raising his hand, he mumbled under his breath, and the shimmering magical barrier crumbled. He was on a roll.

"MERLIN, STOP!" Arthur screamed, his thoughts sent to Morgana, she would be seeing this. The servant spun around startled, meeting Arthur's panicked gaze. But it was too late, instead of helping the warlock, Arthur had distracted him.

"_Wáce ierlic_!" Morgana screamed from nowhere, and Merlin was flung backwards. At this point the crowd was screaming and running in various directions. The knights leapt over the stands into the arena watching as Morgana took Merlin on her own.

"_Oga ceolas_!" Merlin screamed back sending Morgana across to the other side of the arena.

"You cannot beat me Merlin! I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion!" The witch snarled, "_Forbærne! Ácwele_!"

Merlin raised his hand and calmly reflected it. The storm picked up, Merlin's eyes a permant gold. The wind pushing the rest of the onlookers back. There in the middle of the arena, Morgana stood on her own, facing the knights and a furious Merlin.

"I learned that spell four years ago Morgana, that is nothing," He snapped, glaring at her. "Remember this one? _Weorc untoworpenlic!"_

Morgana screamed the strength of the spell catching her off guard, clutching the rail as she glared heavily at Merlin.

"You can't be that-"

"I don't even care to hear it from you Morgana, but now isn't the time to fight this out. The time has not yet come, I'll let you leave now while you can Morgana, but don't expect me to let you go so easily next time." Merlin turned and began to walk stiffly towards the knights, only to see them yell in warning.

"Merlin!"

Morgana was standing, her eyes filled with livid anger. The lightning crackled, rain began to downpour, soaking them all instantly.

"You think you can just walk away? Well let's just see about that! I'll teach you to mess around WITH ME!" She screamed, raising her hands holding up something that caused them all to go deathly pale.

The cup of life, full of the blood of Camelot knights.

"How-"Merlin started, horrified, frozen in place.

"You think you could hide it from me? I used the cup for the same purpose before Merlin! Watch how I do the same thing you did to me!"

Raising the cup in the flashing lightening, the warlock and knights unable to stop her, she poured all the crimson liquid to the ground. It spilled, soaking into the sandy floor, staining it. Morgana stood over it, her eyes mad in fury, laughing at the looks on her enemies.

"NO!" Arthur screamed, but Morgana was not finished. She raised her hand threateningly at the king of Camelot.

"Dearest Brother, it is about time I finally dealt with you," She raised her hand once more towards the knights and began to chant, her voice rising with every word.

"NO!"

The servant tackled the witch, as the knights and Arthur watched in shock. The small, skinny, seamingly defenseless Merlin leapt on the witch with all his might.

"How dare you Morgana!" He screamed, rain beginning to stream down on the arena. Lightning cackled dangerously close.

The two tumbled on the ground, strangling each other. And if the knights didn't know that this was a serious matter, they probably would be laughing at the sight. The rolled, Merlin doing his best against her. Her nails lashed out in defense, cutting his arms and cheek while Merlin kicked her backwards. Morgana punched blindly, and connected unknown to where, and turned roughly to where the knights stood unable to help.

"_Dílegian á hiera gemynd dews__æfterield æcræft, náht ingemynd sylfum Merlin's drýcræft!"_(Erase all their memories oh old religion, have no recollection of Merlin's magic).

Merlin watched as Morgana sank to an unconscious state from the power of the spell, and he turned to met Arthur's eyes.

"…Merlin…" Arthur's face had gone blank, staring at him in shock. Merlin shook his head, soundless at what to say. The king of Camelot crumpled to the ground with the other knights.

"No, no, no, no!" Merlin screamed in anguish, running to the side of his king. He shook him, tears forming in his eyes.

"_Fulfealdan drýicge galdor!"_ (Undo the witch's spell!).

There was no chance in the demeanor of Arthur.

"No! Not all over again, please!" Merlin ran a hand through his hair, choking trying to hold back tears of frustration. The rain was beginning to make it hard to see, but Merlin didn't have the focus to end it. He crawled back in forth, from Leon to Percival to Gawaine and Elyan, ut all came to the same result.

"I told you not to mess with me, now you will have to go through all this again,"

The witch had regained her consciousness, her gaze landing on the close to sobbing warlock. She couldn't believe she had actually done it.

Her who had failed so many times before, managed it on _her own_. She had brought Merlin and his precious king to their knees, and the situation was completely in her favor.

"This must come to an end Morgana! We cannot fight this war like this; neither of us are ready yet!"

The witch regarded him for a long time. Staring at him as he pleaded with her…_her._ For a split second, she remember how Merlin had once been her friend. They had once been loyal together, and aided each other in time of need.

But he had lied to her when she went to him for help with her magic, he had _poisoned her!_

"Two years Merlin, we will stay out of Camelot's comings and doings, then we resume this, that is my terms," Merlin's blue eyes met her green. Her serious expression, and Merlin knew this was his only chance for peace. At least some peace to help Arthur recover after this.

"Six months,"

"A year and a half,"

"Ten months!"

"A year, I refuse to go lower!" Morgana snapped, glaring at the servant. "I will not bargain like a pathtic knight such as Gawain,"

"You wish to deprive me of my home? My friends? My practical family?" Merlin asked quietly, ignoring the jibe towards his friend.

"You did the same to me when you refused to help, look where I am now! I just agreed to, leave Camelot alone for a year Merlin, you should be grateful," She stood proudly, looking down at the raven haired sorcerer.

"Starting when?" He asked, heart breaking inside. Exile from Camelot for a whole year before he could be at Arthur's side again.

"Dawn, tomorrow. I expect you to leave the borders by then, and I will mobilize my army out of the borders as well."

He looked up, his eyes steely.

"And If I am not?"

"Then I attack, whether you are ready or not,"

Merlin was torn, he had no choice. He looked down upon his king, his friend. Choking, he swung the king of Camelot over his shoulder turning to glare at her.

"I expect you to hold your end of the bargain,"

She nodded solemnly.

"I swear,"

* * *

><p><strong>You are not going to kill me right? ...right? Because this will lead to the sequel...:D<br>Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update! I was busy...again. Todays my birthday! So I thought I would updtae for you guys :D**

**Can you believe this is the last chapter? It is! AHHHH! More Information below!**

**THANKS TO: DeaththeKidKat, LinzPhantom, JenniCDS, nycorrall, SpangleyPony, Deamonslayer576, Alaia Skyhawk, ReadingRaven019, Jossy99, Lady Artemist, WithEveryBreath, and last but NEVER least Rose Kathryns!**

**Questions: The bargaining was confusing? How did she get the blood? Everyone forgets Merlin and he leaves for a year?**

**Answers: I know it was confusing, it's supposed to be. It will be explained at the end of this chapter! How did she get the blood? Again, read the end of this chapter! Everyone forgets Merlin? Nope, just anything that connects him to magic. He leaves for a year? That's going to be the point, again read the end if this chapter! **

**The end of this chapter is VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ninteen~<p>

Gaius made his way towards the battlements, feeling his old age coming towards him as he struggled up the last few steps. He watched as shadows crept through the mist, alerting the druid camp of the approach. It was their job to protect Camelot according to Merlin, and many of them were worried about the sudden disappearance of the immortal knights.

The fog cleared for a moment, and a familiar lone rider made his way through, leading several horses behind him. He was shivering from the chill of the mist, and soaked to the bone. His march was slower than the dead, head downcast and bobbing to the movement of his horse, the druids recognized their leader.

Merlin rode silently to the courtyard, where the guards shut off all communications from the outlying lands. Gaius hurried forward, looking stricken at the sight of all the knights unconscious.

"Merlin! What happened? So much has changed since you left! Gwen has been knocked out, and the immortal-"Gaius broke off when Merlin looked at him. His eyes hard, but red as if he had cried the whole ride back home.

"It's over Gaius, the druids have till the knights and Arthur wake up to escape the city unnoticed," Exclamations from the druids began to rise, before they were quieted by others.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, the druids crowding around him. None spoke, but the misery and anger was clear to see. Merlin hung his head, and took a long breath before speaking.

"Morgana had me at a standstill, neither of us had an advantage. She erased the memory of the knights and emptied the cup of life Gaius, I was hopeless against her. I didn't have the focus to attack Morgana and protect the knights at the same time. But she seemed reluctant, and she offered a deal, and I accepted it."

"Deal?" One of the druids called out.

"I am to isolate myself from Camelot for a whole year, and Morgana will not attack during that time. Upon my return everything will resume as it is now." There were protests.

"NO!"

"But your Emrys!"

"What about the future of Albion that is supposed to be built?"

Merlin grit his teeth, he looked tired. As if he had not slept in the last two days.

"The future of Albion will have to wait a year. I must return to studying my limits, I cannot be at such a situation again. But please, leave while you can. I could not live with myself if Arthur wakes up and has you imprisoned again,"

There were a few moments of silence, before they slowly made their way towards the small side exit Merlin had once shown them that led to the forest. The young warlock looked at Gaius, finally crashing down.

"I failed Gaius, everything was finally coming to an end, and now I have to start all over again!" He sank off his horse, and Gaius caught his ward in distress.

"Every great deed always has a fall back Merlin; I'm sure one day you look back and know it's not as bad as it feels now," The sorcerer sniffed, and looked at the knights, all hanging over their horses.

"A year…" He mumbled. The physician sighed, and helped him to his feet. Gently leading him to the castle as the guards surged forward to get their fellow knights of their horses and into their chambers.

0o0

"Where will you go?"

"Not Ealdor, I don't want my mother to worry about me. She'll be so upset when she hears, and I can't burden her with this. It will hurt too much. I think my only choice is to find a druid camp, and live among my people. It might be good for me…to learn about my own kin,"

Merlin and Gaius sat in the former's room, as he packed his bags slowly. Checking everything at least four times before packing them officially.

"What will I tell Arthur?" Gaius asked, as Merlin leaned over and tugged on the wooden board. The candle flickered silently as if it was reflecting the mood of the room.

"I got kidnapped, just nothing to atrocious. I don't want him to freak, but I can't just tell him I left. He would turn into his father, if he knows I'm still loyal and will return the first chance I get; he might keep himself together."

Merlin removed his neckerchief and packed it away with his animal skin jacket. The less recognizable the better he would feel.

It hurt so much.

"He'll never stop searching for you," Gaius mumbled softly, staring at his wards pack.

"I know…" Merlin sighed, and sat down on the bed. "I just don't understand why she issued this…why I agreed. We could have fought, we could've won. But I was too worried about Arthur to think,"

"You're doing what you believe to be right, you want to ease Arthur into magic. Not thrust him into it all over again. You're doing it all for Arthur's sake,"

Merlin rubbed his arms as if he was cold, and nodded absently.

"You'll take care of him when I'm gone right Gaius?"

"Always, but I want you to promise you'll take care of yourself Merlin,"

He looked up, his blue eyes shining. He grinned, and hugged Gaius. It would be a long year without him. His guiding hand and stern talks when he messed up like an idiot.

A long year not being called an idiot.

"Goodbye Gaius, if I can contact you at some point, I'll go out of my way to do so. And I promise to be careful."

"Here my boy, we don't want you to catch a cold,"

He held out a long dark grey cloak with a symbol of a phoenix flying with a sword in its claws. The material was gorgeous, and well made. Merlin took it into his hands startled, looking at it in awe.

"Who made this?" He asked.

"Gwen did, she felt bad for not being able to help with much. And to make amends with that, she made this for you and was planning on giving it to you upon your return. But now I'm afraid I'll have to present it, since Gwen doesn't remember any of that."

The young warlock was fighting tears, as Gaius tied the strings of the cloak around his neck. The grey shimmering material was perfect for blending into the shadows like a druid. Merlin smiled when he realized she must have based it off of the druid camps cloaks.

"One day I'll thank her for this…thank you Gaius. You have no idea how much it means to me,"

"Don't mention it my boy, you're practically my son. I couldn't be more proud," Merlin hugged him one last time and headed for the door, knowing full well it will be a year before he could walk through it again. He turned to meet Gaius' eyes, before one sad smile showed.

Then it disappeared to a determined expression as he opened the latch and walked through the door. Closing it gently behind him, as the old physician sat down on his bed. An empty feeling coursing through his veins.

Merlin would return one day, he just had to be patient.

0o0

"I did as you asked, what I want to know is…why?"

The sound of blood dripping onto the stone was loud to her, and twisted her stomach in a way she hadn't felt for some time. A small childish laugh cried against the walls, before it cut short.

"You will see Morgana, these sacrifices will play a deep role in what is to come, and without the warlock on our tails it will be much easier…"

Morgana shivered, and glanced around herself. Surrounded by death in the moonlight, next to the rocky mountainside where the killing began. She stepped back momentarily. The figure she spoke to crouched down next to a young child, no older then the figure itself, and began to collect the blood in a small vile.

"I could have finished him, without…_this,_" Her voice faltered.

He snorted at her,

"Unlikely, chances are you would be dead if you attempted it," He looked up, and his blue eyes were colder then the coldest winter night.

"I had the blood, he was at my mercy!" The figure gave a chilly laugh, and looked at the corpses around him.

"You got the blood by my willing not your own,"

"How?" Morgana cried, a sickening feeling told her the children were heavily involved.

"It's amazing what will happen when you tell children to go and play in the caves, they'll bring back anything you tell them to, and no one suspects," He continued working, and Morgana watched fearfully. The moon casting eerie shadows around them, making her jumpy. Her sister never did anything this creepy in front of her.

"The ritual is named the call of blood, something that hasn't been performed since the high priestesses did so many years ago,"

Morgana looked over them, the bodies of children. Were the high priestesses really this ruthless? She wondered again why she couldn't have killed Merlin as he claimed. Instead they sent him on a pointless exile. Morgana was beginning to smell the tangy churning smell of blood now.

"What will this do?"

His teeth gleamed.

"You will see,"

With that Mordred stood, his clothes stained a dark red.

"And you will be the one that shows our work to our enemies, Morgana,"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS STORY! THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!<strong>

**The ending of this chapter was heavily based off the song called "Come Little Children", no I have not seen hocus pocus. Don't ask, I just like the song.**

**Do you guys get it now? Morgana is only a puppet of a master plan! MWAHAHAHA! Look! I threw the title of the story in there! Clever me ;D**

**Review?**


	20. I'm SO SORRY!

_**Hey Fanfiction readers!**_

_**I have no idea how I'm going to tell you this…but I have some really bad news.**_

_**My computer crashed…with all my data. Including the epilogue and the first 5 chapters of the sequel. So, I have to wait like a week for the recovery disk to come in the mail, because it was cheaper to do this myself then let the experts do it for way too much.**_

_**Sooo, here's some question's you are probably asking:**_

_**Well why didn't you back up your files?**_

_**Because I'm an idiot that didn't really think about this ever happening.**_

_**Why aren't you typing them up again so we can read them?**_

_**Well, there's no guarantee that all my files are lost. It is possible that I can still recover them! And I'm sure you all would rather read the chapters I spent all my time on and dedicated to then something I hastily threw together.**_

_**This isn't going to happen a lot is it?**_

_**NO! I solved this problem for the future yesterday right after the computer crisis…I got a FLASHDRIVE! And if I can recover my files they are going ASAP onto it. AND placing them in emails on my email account.**_

_**How long do we have to wait?**_

_**A week at least, for the disk to show up in the mail and for me to place it into my computer to fix. Then, if that doesn't save my computer another few days to take it into the shop to be fixed…and worse comes to worse…enough time to buy a laptop if my computer is officially gone. If that happens, I will already be typing up new stories on the computer I'm writing this on right now.**_

_**SO,**_

_**Good news?**_

_**YES!**_

_**I know you all BEGGED for the title of the sequel and here it is! The title is : The Cry of Murder! A little dark I know…but I'm really siked. The ideas I have are amazing, and I hope the file survives.**_

_**So if you all made it this far, I have a treat for you, in your review just type 'Dragoon the Great' somewhere in there I will give you the surprise of the first chapter in your inbox two days before I actually post it! (The minute I have it, whether it's new or the original) Though, you must have an account in order for me to send it to you, so keep that in mind!**_

_**Anyways, I'm really sorry this all happened! I hope I don't lose you guys to this! I feel so awful!**_


	21. Epilogue

**YAY! My laptop is working again! But bad news, I did end up losing all my personal info. So all spring break I have to re-write it all...**

**Oh well. I can do it!  
>Wow...I missed a LOT! You all are so wonderful!<br>Chapter 19 review thanks:  
>Little Pirate Lass,Alaia Skyhawk, nycorrall,DeaththeKidKat, SpangleyPony, Jossy99, Rose Kathryns, WithEveryBreath, Sacred3, rawr52, FireChildSlytherin5 <strong>

**And My terrible message reviews:  
>Jack1990, WithEveryBreath, Tuli-Susi, SpangleyPony, nycorrall, Rose Kathryns, DeaththeKidKat,Jossy99, rawr52, alleywayqueen, Deamonslayer576, StarBolt1966, and proud of PJO obsession!<strong>

**Dang a lot of you caught on to the Dragoon the Great! I wasn't expecting that...I'm going to have to get to work on the sequel again! And send it all to you early...wow...**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

Mordred walked out under the pregnant moon, his eyes set straight ahead. Around the shadows closed in from the tall skeleton like structures that stood above him. He could only imagine what this place had been like when it had been in its glory.

He continued moving towards the center of the castle's domain, the courtyard.

His footsteps echoed in the empty courtyard, yet he was alone, on an island of the dead. The Isle of the Blessed.

An unearthly chilly wind cut through the air, and Mordred paused for a second before shrugging it off. In front of him was a lone stone yard, stretching out far from him.

In the center, he stopped next to the stone table.

"One day Emrys, I will have you at your knees," He snarled, and placed a small bag down next to the table. The only place he knew it would be safe for a year. The blood needed to be at least a year old before he could use it. He pulled each vile out, thirteen in all, and placed them on the table in the moonlight.

Emrys, the pathetic excuse for a warlock. If he was all powerful, why did he hide from Arthur? Why does it take him so long to learn how to defeat his enemies? If he had this unlimited magic, why has he not stopped him yet?

"Time's running out Emrys; you can hide with your little peaceful druids, but you'll never be able to hide from me,"

He turned with a flash of white teeth and a glinting eye in the dim midnight. Now, all he had to do was wait, and watch Morgana closely. She may have the guts to stay this long, but he couldn't have her leaving in a time as important as this.

0o0

Merlin jumped at the sound of an owl, and looked around himself once more. The mare he rode was just as skittish, prancing about underneath him.

He tugged the reins, forcing her to stop, and turned to look behind him. The path was deserted, and the only traces of someone being near where his own horses tracks. Pulling his silver cloak tighter around himself, he continued to ride.

He barely got five minutes of riding when he heard something different.

He stopped his mare again, and listened for the noise. But all heard was the typical forest sounds he was used to. He began walking again, only to hear the noise resume. This time however, he could place it to something, the sound of hooves.

He was being followed.

Merlin paused his horse again, and waited this time. When nothing appeared, he gathered up his voice and prepared to call out; when he thought better of it. No one in their right mind would answer.

A twig snapped to his right, and a female figure on a horse walked out into the pathway. Her long black hair curled and tangled, her green eyes burning.

Morgana Pendragon stared at the young warlock, her eyes showing no emotion as she looked. Merlin raised his head in authority.

"You swore to leave the borders and the inhabitants alone,"

Morgana lowered her head dangerously, the shadow off her hood lowering to above her eyes as she replied venomously.

"I did, do you not trust my word Merlin?" Merlin grit his teeth in response and shook his head.

"No promise you make will ever be trusted again Morgana,"

She was emotionless as she heard these words, but nodded in acceptance. Before beginning to turn away from him, only to pause and look back for a moment.

"There was a time when I believed your word too Merlin, and I still don't know why you did it, but I will never again trust your word as well," She began heading north of the border, leaving Merlin to watch her go. But the warlock couldn't help himself.

"Because you never let me explain Morgana. If you would've listened, we all could have helped you."

Morgana paused her horse, letting the nightly breeze whip through her hair. She turned her head to the side, but refused to look back again.

"A year then Merlin, and we will end this,"

"Why a year? What will this prove?" Merlin called out, his horse swaying beneath him.

Morgana did not answer his question, her horse was already moving away through the woods. Merlin remained on the path watching her leave. Then she disappeared, returning to her army, where she would begin her war against him.

Merlin bowed his head and headed the opposite direction, towards Ealdor and the druid camp he was aiming for.

Where he was sure to be ready for Morgana, come a year from now.

He galloped forward, feeling the wind rush on his face. He only had a few hours before dawn.

**To Be Officially Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, time to work on my sequel The Cry of Murder!<strong>

**Tune in soon (Probably the same time I always update, on saturday..)**

**THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT! WOO!**

**Review?**


	22. Sequel News

_**Hey Fanfiction readers!**_

_**Good News!**_

_**THE SEQUEL IS HERE!**_

_**Need a link to it? Just remove the spaces from below,**_

_**http:/ .net /s/ 7988499/1/ The_bCry_b_of_bMurder_b**_

_**And I hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
